Pokémon Rainbow, The Core of Legends
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Upon arriving in the new Region Olymgard, Ash and Co. are ready for new Adventures, however, pretty soon, is the peace and welfare of the entire Pokémon world on the brink of destruction. just an old legend seem to still save the world. When all the legends join forces, the world is then to be saved?
1. Prelog: the Pokemon Mythology

Rainbow

The Core of Legends

**A/N: This story is a Chapter in My MLP Story, if you want to read this before reading this story, however do you also might understand without doing so.**

**This Chapter follows a new and self-made Region, the Olymgard Region, a partly traditional but still high advanced Region, which lies far away from Kalos, and to whom finally the main airport has been rebuild, from now on one can fly from Kalos to Olymgard.**

**The Story is a Minor Crossover-story, shortly after the end of the Kalos season, Ash is travelling together with Citron and Serena to the new Region /Continent, where they meet Professor Opal and her Daughter Topachi, who too starts her journey, but before one of them can start anything, there has to be stopped an Evil crime syndicate, who tries to reawaken the most strongest Pokémon who ever had existed since the days of the Creation, Hadios, Master of death and Destruction.**

**Prelog: The Pokémon Mythology.**

**Professor Opal:** Let me tell you about a story, a story I heard when I was young.

Before the world, our world, even before the universe, has been created, there was nothing, well, nothing was maybe a little overestimated, there was nothing but one thing, a mind, a little egg, in a sea of darkness.

Arceus, the first one, hatched from this egg, in the middle of nothingness, where it started its creation process of the Pokémon Universe

Since Arceus has the power to "Give Birth" to any Pokémon, since it is the Alpha of Pokémon, it creates 3 initial beings out of his Breath.

- One to control the forces of time, past, present, and future, and who is able to merge all three into one if ever necessary: Dialga.

- One to control the forces of space, dimensions and of entire different realities: Palkia.

- And one to rule over the opposed world, which is an exact opposite of the Pokémon Universe, In order to hold the balance between everything and nothing: Giratina.

Dialga and Palkia Combine powers to create a Galaxy and two realms for themselves around the place in the nothingness where Arceus hatched, where the egg comes from, in the light of creation.

Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia each had now a realm to live in, while Arceus has the hall of origin to watch over the Pokémon World.

Along with Dialga, the creator of time came Celebi, the keeper/guardian of time. Celebi has the power to time travel, and move in-and-out of intertidal dimensions, making it the keeper of Dialga's Time.

To create a Realm for them all three to meet, Arceus created the three Deities of the Terra forming.

- the Deity of Land: Groudon.

- The Deity of Lava: Heatran.

- And the Deity of Water: Kyogre.

The combination of lava and water creates land masses, which ground is created and protected by Groudon.

Since there was a constant battle between Kyogre and Groudon Arceus created their counter-part: Rayquaza, the Deity of the Sky, who controlled the weather-based differences between the Pokémon's feuds, made them stop and put both of the fighting Deities into a slumber.

To only be woken up by the Red Orb and the Blue Orb.

The Pokémon Regigigas was then created to pull the broken, and scattered pieces of land together, along with its "Servants": Regice, Registeel, and Regirock.

Each one of them, important parts of the land itself.

- Registeel to be the keeper of minerals,

- Regice to be the keeper of all things frozen and barren,

- Regirock to be the keeper of the rocks and landmass itself.

They were soon to be put to rest in their chambers, as protection pillars to protect Regigigas, where he rests in Snowpoint, until his "Servants" awaken him in a dire time of need, hope or prosper.

Now that the land and weather and oceans have been calmed there needed to be more conditions to suit the life forms. So first Arceus Created the legendary birds: Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos.

These Pokémon were but too powerful, for their own goods and needed a Guardian Pokémon to keep their forces and themselves under control: Lugia.

Since the weather was created, and the life-forms of the universe, known as Pokémon, could live, Arceus decided that the time for them to come to the world has begun, through the forces of the orb of life, he was able to create numerous different Creatures known as the Pokémon.

Arceus wanted to created creatures with equal wisdom as him, the Prehistoric People, but do they needed feelings, motivations and emotions in order to use their wisdom.

The three emotional beings were thus created: Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit.

- Uxie gave the people knowledge

- Mespirit gave them emotions such as love and joy.

- From Azelf they earned willpower to get through the tough times.

The trio was also supposed to be the keepers of the "Red Chain".

The red chain is actually represented by the Red Gems in the trio, keeping Palkia and Dialga, and possibly Giratina at peace between each other.

There was more to come for being able to calm them though, The little but strong-willed, courageous and gentle Shaymin was then created to show the people the gratitude to the Deities, that way the creators can be appreciated and worshipped by the folks.

So the weather conditions are fixed by the three birds, and the Ocean's currents fixed by Lugia.

The Circle of Life and Death

But Arceus needed to see that the people became older and older, without the force to end their life and begin the life circle from anew, so he created Hadios, as a pendant to himself.

Hadios got the same force of Arceus, just in the opposite way, he became the Pokémon who brought the death and leaded the souls on a hundred years journey, until they shall be able to getting reincarnated.

From the acient inhabitants of Ercuteak City were the two towers built, in order to be able to worship the Circle of life, one for the Pokémon who began their lives and one for the ones who have died.

Unfortunately did the one tower burned down, when struck by a lightning, the tower who worshiped the death has been completely destroyed, and so the peoples were unable to pray for the salvation of those beloved relatives who suffer after aging too much.

In the fire, who lasted three days, before being erased by a blessing rain, three Pokémon just born, died , Three to that time still nameless Pokémon perished in the flames.

Arceus saw that their time normally wouldn´t have come so early, as the creator of life, Arceus created then Ho-oh, the Golden firebird as to represent the beacon light of hope and the raiser of the death, to give new-life to the three dog-Pokémon, by catching their souls before they could vanish to Hadios and the Pokémon then ran away in all directions.

After this event, but also the Golden Rainbow Pokémon flew out of town and has not been seen since.

However, the bells are supposed to start in the bell tower to ring when it returns.

Since then, the legends of the Bronze Tower are all referred to the brass tower, around which Jens, the Gym Leader of Teak City, cares

Arceus reason of creating Ho-Oh was , that he was sorry for the Pokémon who died without being able to live, after all, all Pokémon was born to be alive and not to be dead so early.

Hadios however was not amused about the three souls, who have been stolen from him, he cursed the new Three Pokémon, once a family of three dog-Pokémon, as to be brothers of different elements and realms, so that they never could truly get along as a family again.

- Entei became a fire Pokémon and maintained the land and volcanoes, since every time one erupted a new Entei was born while the other had to die.

- Raiku became an electro Pokémon and was to control strong thunderstorms and clouds.

- Suicune became a Water Pokémon to purify the water, to rule of torrential rainfalls, and control the northern winds, so healthy gratifying storms could take place.

Arceus was not amused as the Three brothers had to be separated, however did he tolerated the curse , since Hadios has been robbed of three souls, from himself, peace and balance has been restored under the Two brother, and Arceus began to create the world further.

Now that there are suitable living places, Arceus focussed on the inhabitants well-being.

To make the Humans and Pokémon able to evolve with the time, Arceus created the force to dream.

So Arceus created the Pokémon of bad dreams, to punish those who were un-appreciative to all of Arceus's modifications.

Darkrai had gotten its own island, but Darkrai's power was too powerful, as was he able to even kill Pokémon same as Humans, through capturing and chaining them inside of his nightmares, so that they were not able to awake out of them, and feared by the nightmares, literally to death.

The power of Darkrai went to its head, so thus Arceus created Cresselia to balance the good and inspiring dreams from the bad and fearsome nightmares.

In an old theatre play, it is told about the forbidden love between them both, if it however is reality, is a complelty other thing.

Now that the organisms of Arceus's "World" were suited properly, Arceus was pretty much pleased by it, however did Hadios as his brother, being jealous of him, and so he created ways to kill Humans and Pokémon.

In order to strengthen his force, he get when eating bad souls, he created Illness and hatred under the Humans, the discord created Fights under Humans, as well under the Pokémon.

The Idea and art of wars was created, wars who have been fought, under the folk, to split lands or to reign the world, the age of acient Pokémon battles have been created.

Humans forced and enslaved Pokémon to fight for them , in order to reign over the world, wars have been fought and the land became too small for the mass of cruel Humans, the Nightmares of Darkrai was not able to hold them anymore, illnesses and Pandemics were unleashed and made a living, for both, Human and Pokémon hard.

Arceus wanted to avoid a war with Hadios, as he knows, that the world could probably getting badly destroyed, so he created Mew, the Pokémon of Life and peace.

The Only difference between Ho-Oh and Mew were that Mew could bring the life-force to new-borns and cure all known illness of humans as Pokémon.

Mew is more of a messenger of Peace.

The force to cure illness came for it tests all illness, and cures it to himself, so he is able to cure the creatures he comes across.

Mew is a timeless Pokémon and was, through the blessing of Arceus Immortal, other than all of Arceus´s former creations beside of Hadios; Mew is old and knows most.

To give the People and Pokémon hope and prosperity, Jirachi was created, this Pokémon´s power can only be accessed every 1000 years, and is only active for one Human Week, as for the humans with a dark heart, to not excessively use its power, by capturing and enslaving it.

Though a short time in Human-Reality, it can make a huge Difference, as this Pokémon has the power to grant any wish.

The Eon Pokémons were then created, these two are known as Latios, and Latias, The Symbol of Male, and Female creatures, as well as the Symbols of eternity, and indefinite life. These Pokémon Fly freely though Hoenn, it is unknown if they travel anywhere else.

Both are very shy, so they were rarely sighted. Because of this and also due to the fact that their coat can break down the light, which makes them invisible, many people doubt their existence and it is not much known about them accurate. The Pokédex entries can be seen from, however, that both are very clever and can even understand human language.

To give the humans also the ability to use a language, Arceus created the Unknown, Unknown are kept in the Ruins of Alph.

These Pokémon Represent years of communication.

Soon the Prehistoric Pokémon dying out, and the knowledge the people earned, and evolved over the centuries, made them able to build machines to resurrect certain species.

As the years were going by, Deoxys appeared, the Pokémon represented the DNA evolution, as it was a Space Virus traveling and colliding into Arceus's world, mutating and becoming a Pokémon, one of the only 3 Pokémon not made by Arceus.

Upon the further evolution of the Humans, some intelligent researchers created the Pokémon Porygon and its evolution chain, (the others are just an upgraded form of it).

Porygon was created by mankind, with upgrades for hopes of space exploration, and possible answers to were all the Pokémon came from.

Due to the resting of Lugia and Kyogre, the Pokémon to rule the sea, a new Pokémon is created, The prince of the sea, Manaphy.

Since Lugia controls the sea and Kyogre is the deity of the sea, and they are both kept away, as to not overpower the force of the ocean, there needed to be a watcher of the sea.

So Arceus created Manaphy, prince of the sea, along with his "Servants/Followers", The Phione

.

Every century, when Manaphy died, it chooses a Phione as its successor, this Phione then evolves to the new Manaphy.

Now that most is under control, Arceus grants the wild and normal Pokémon powers, but only certain Pokémon have certain powers, since the people have realized these powers, and as to prevent new wars to unfold themselves.

However due to Mews successes of bringing peace and creating friendship to the Humans, they began as "Rangers" domesticating, and earning the trust of Pokémon, until one day, Mew asked Uxie to teach the humans and Pokémon on how to be together as life-long partners.

So Uxie gave them the knowledge to create Pokéballs, which can capture a Pokémon, so one may use it to battle for minor fights, to settle them directly and fair, or to keep the Pokémon as a "Pet".

However, Uxie knew of the wars and the dangers of using Pokémon for battles, so it also gave the Pokémon the will to still chose if it wants to be together with the human, who capture it.

So that Pokémon who feel, that their Trainer is inappropriate, are able to withstand them, at least until the trainer is suitable for them.

It often helps Trainers, through showing faith in his own Pokémon by defeating stronger Pokémon or other strong trainers, the Pokémon are attracted by enthusiasm, joy, love and passion, as well as by the strength of will of their trainer.

Only when a coach is truly good-natured to his Pokémon, it allows him to move easily other Pokémon for friendship.

Through the bond between human and Pokémon, the world of Pokémon, as we know it, has been created, and people and Pokémon have grown together as one, through the good and bad times,

Overcoming tough challenges, and completing complicated tasks.

Now that the world is at peace Arceus though he may slumber at it's birth-place, the Hall of Origin, in the Light of creation.

Unfortunately was this not possible to him, because of Hadios, who had a grudge against Mew, as the messenger of peace, by killing Mew, he wanted to throw the world into a war, so he could feed on the souls of the Habitants of the world.

For this, he created creatures, so called Soulhunters, neither Pokémon nor human could withstand their forces, as they managed to kill Mew, a Trainer, who has been a long-time friends with Mew, gave up his own life to save Mew, he shared his life-force with it and managed to save it, together they defeated the Soulhunters, and managed to bring the peace to the world from anew.

Psiode

Enraged Hadios killed the trainer, but Mew , already weakened by the first time being killed, wanted to give the gift of life, the trainer gave him, back and so it shared his own life-force, same as once the trainer, but was Mew not strong enough anymore to revive her, so it decided to take the soul of the trainer in itself, preventing the soul to move further to Hadios, upon giving up its own life, Mew created a new body and merged his and the trainers soul together to complete it and to raise back to life.

The Legendary Pokémon, who were awoken by Hadios raging, then defended the new Pokémon-Human Hybrid, they gave it the name of the one trainer who sacrificed himself for the world's peace, Psiodeon.

Upon being fooled again, Hadios decided to kill every Deity Arceus ever had created, Arceus chose to fight, since he knew the world would fall apart if even just one of the Deities died without being replaced.

Years of isolation and force saving, changed its appearance, but its power was unchanged.

So he called for the world, the Humans same as the Pokémon, to fight on his side and to restore the peace and the order, and to defeat Hadios, Hadios now fully enraged tried and almost managed to Kill Arceus, until he has been defeated by All the Pokémon using their attacks at the same time.

With last Forces , Arceus managed to open a gate and to close Hadios inside a crystal.

After this was done, Arceus created a last being, a being to balance the order in the world, he then layed himself into slumber in his own dimension.

.

The Pokémon he created was later known as Zigarde, The Pokémon of the Ecological Regulation.

However, before Hadios fully vanished, It managed with a last attack to kill Psiodeon, and split one of his arm, formed it to a stone and shot it out in the world, for that a piece of him still remains on the earth, and kills many Pokémon.

This Pokémon was Yvetal, the Pokémon , who incarnated the destruction, however was Yvetal only able to use his power of stealing souls, when he was about to end his own lifespan and fall into a deep slumber.

Upon Psiodeon death, he wanted to still being able to do his duty, so in order to do so, he, before he vanished, split himself into three eggs.

Off one of them, the Pokémon Xerneas was born, the Pokémon who incarnated the life, it was the healer of the sick and he regulated and monitored the circle of life.

Out of the second egg, a new Pokémon was born, the new Messenger of Peace and of Joy, the Pokémon Mew, as we know it today was born, this Pokémon was another version of the acient Mew which had lived before it became, together with the Trainer, the new Pokémon Psiodeon.

Out of the third Egg, Victiny was born, to remind the Inhabitants of the world, on what was possible if they unite their force and to pull on one robe, and to remind on the victory over the forces of Hadios´s Darkness, it incarnated the Fire of Will-power and Victory.

Upon dying, the Humans and the Pokémon gathered together to say goodbye to Psiodeon.

Her last words were: "Even in times of Darkness, there will always be a light of hope, if the Darkness will become too strong, I will return to protect those I love, to bring peace to the world, on that the world will be able to choose its own destiny!"

After this prophecy, Psiodeon died, and thus was never been seen again.

And with Psiodeon´s death, also Psiode died and all what she left, where her four sisters and her three Childs, however did Celebi and Dialga foreseen what a destiny would await the world, deciding that the three children had to live for that day, Dialga and Celebi, along with Arceus decided to bring these three in the future, years before that faithful day will come.

Each of these Children got a special Present from the four aunts, the oldest, got the force to hear the thoughts of Pokémon, to be able to befriend any normal Pokémon, and to unlock their true potential.

The middle Child earned the ability to understand the feelings of Pokémon, to tolerate their thoughts and to speak with them.

The youngest earned the mixed ability of his older siblings, and the ability to create great courage in his heart, able to fight all evil.

After the four aunts gave their presents to the three children, Dialga and Celebi took them in another time, far away in the future, to be able to see as much as possible, they separated them, knowing that they will meet someday before the fated day.

Found by parents who shall care for them, they grew up, to noble trainers, each of them had been able to tell another story, unbeknownst of their origin, they pulled on each other like magnets, fated to meet one day again, and to defend the world against the murderer of their mother.

For all this time, the three have been called the Destined Children.

In the years after this day, new Legends raised and took on more duties to monitoring the flow of peace on the earth, such as the Swords of justice, who saved and defended the Pokémons, whenever a war has broken out, or the Pokémon trying to hurt Humans.

The Tao Trio, who helped to regenerate the world, and to save the world as the Earth magnetism and the continental streams began to vanish. According to legends, created Zekrom and Reshiram in the form of a dragon all the Unova region after a fight had broken out and they could not to witness it any longer.

The leader is Kyurem, since it can "merge" with Reshiram or Zekrom.

Even then to being out of a Dragon, who once came with a meteor to this world, they still helped the people much.

Furthermore, the Weather god-trio was born, the first of these Pokémon to freely change their form from Anthromorphic to beast form.

For them, it's also about the weather . Unlike them, they can produce their element , but not like the weather trio consistently created ( Groudon can create new land , Kyogre new oceans ) .

Other Pokémon, such as Metwu have been created, without a true purpose in their life, but upon meeting a trainer with a bright heart and a love for Pokémon, same as once Psiode, the one trainer who gave up her life for the sake of the world, many Pokémon found their way to go.

Mewtwo's origin is anything but good, as a group of scientists put together to create for Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, an enhanced clone of Mew for his own benefit. Mewtwo looks due to Giovanni's actions all men as evil to.

As Ash arises in the fight between Mewtwo and Mew, it recognizes that there are also people who take care of their Pokémon. This recognizes Mewtwo also that it and the other genetically modified clones, none other than Pokémon are

Mewtwu then became the Challenger of the Pokémon as well as the Humans, he tests the trainers in order to tell if their heart and their believe in themselves is strong enough to defeat every one.

Mewtwu, Mew and Arceus are the strongest of all living Pokémon, so he is able to fairly judge if the trainer is suited or not.

After all of this, the world of Pokémon has been created, and is therefore saved from every time, of a hero with a bright heart and a love for Pokémon, the so called Chosen one, even when the very same had been brought from the Past into the future, the time paradox, cause another trainer, similar to him, and with the same soul, to be born, he brought the line of Heroes through the time.

Famous Members of this Family-line are AZ and Sir Aaron.

In his own new time, the hero went to many Regions and they will forever stand in his debt, the debt of the Hero from another time, also known as Ash Ketchum.

The land who this Battle once took place, was the land where gods and the folk met, and for all this time it has been called, Olymgard.

To monitoring and saving the Olymgard Region, Arceus, out of his own realm, created Mighty Pokémon knights who guarded and watched over Olymgard, working together with those humans who wanted to keep their land save, being separated into the ten realms, so that each of these realms is home to one or more Legendary Pokémon, the so called Divine Crusaders.

These Pokémon have all, but one, being created by Arceus to defend this giant continent from all evil and as keepers of the Soul-keys.

There´re in total 15 Crusaders, of almost each Type, the unique at these Pokémon is the triple type combination they bear.

Solalord: the Light/ Ground/Dragon Pokémon, who also bear the ability to fly. It lives in the Dune realm.

Lunardian: the Dark/Psychic/Dragon Pokémon, who lives in the Shadow realm.

Alcalipse: the Dark/Ground/ Dragon Pokémon, it lives deep in the Shadow-realm.

Meladitron: the Dark/Dragon/steel, it lives in the Steel realm.

Lordcifer: the Light /Dragon/ Steel, it lives in the Dune Realm.

Kingnite: the Fire /Steel/ Fighting Pokémon, it lives in the Fire realm.

Titanine: the Steel/Dark/Ground Pokémon, it lives in the Steel realm.

Velocirest: The Grass /Ground /Fighting Pokémon, it lives in the Jungle-realm.

Nesspark: The Water/Lightning /Dragon Pokémon, it lives in the Water-realm in the Red Lake.

Gosound: the Flying /Steel/Sound Pokémon, it lives in the Storm Realm.

Golgria: the Dragon /Ground/Fighting Pokémon, it lives in the Mountain-realm.

Iridio: the Dragon /Bug/ Flying Pokémon, it lives in the Storm realm.

Glazidraflam: the Dragon /Ice/Fire Pokémon, it lives in the Snow-realm.

Goseidra: the Flying /Ghost/Ice Pokémon, it lives in the Snow realm.

Prismaeve: the Light/Divine/ Fairy Pokémon, it lives in the Light-realm, and is the only of the Legendary Pokémon, one can either catch or create.

It is born out of a black Eevee (Peo Version) bearing the Prism-star-crystal.

Prismaeve is the only of the Crusaders who has lived long before Arceus created the other, as a black Eevee whose master was Psiodeon, the Human who sacrificed himself for healing ancient Mew, and merging together with him.

Furthermore did also the so called, Tia-Quartet, the little Season-fairies, were created, Springtia, Summtia, Falltia and Wintia.

So also the Light guardians, who cared about the Ruins of Arceus and Psiodeon, and guarded them, they were accompanied by the Four Pokémon-partners of Psiode, Numbra, Prismaeve, Peo-Gardevoir (Resalier) and Peo- Gallade (Dracilante).

Over the years various other Legendary Pokémon, were created by Arceus to secure the three ruins, but more to keep Yveltal and everyone who treated to release Hadios from anew, away from this land, but Arceus knew that someday in the future, he had to fight against Hadios again.

Sooner as he knew and wanted, new treats had created themselves, to the People of Olymgard, the 25 Arcane Crusaders, the last remaining Soul-hunters began to take over Pokémon in order to steal souls and energy, to release their Master, Hadios, and to let him break free from his prison.

Against them stood the Divine Crusaders, led by the King, Psiode´s father´s, personal Pokémon, the Royal Knights Flaventis, Acintatis, Usionem and Lycania.


	2. Welcome to Olymgard

**Chapter 1: New Region, new Peoples /Old friends, a faithful Meeting.**

It has been a wonderful day for Ash (17), Serena (16), Tierno (17), Shauna (16,5), Trevor (15) and Citron/Clemont (15), only the peace and quiet between them, remembered of the missing of Clemont´s lively and joyful sister Bonnie/Eureka (11) and her Dendenne.

The hurtful goodbye yesterday still stuck in everyone's bones. Clemont´s father, Limone (45), the former Gym leader of Lumiose City, before his son, denied Bonnie to travel to a new Region, even though she was accompanied by her older brother (Clemont) and the Champ of the Kalos region (Ash), and the Vice Champ (Serena).

However shortly before they had boarded the plane today, they met some old Friends of Serena from Ecessia, Tierno a Dance junkie, who always searches for new moves to dance, Trevor, like Clemont very intelligent and always wanting to learn more, and Shauna, a lively and happy girl and Serena´s oldest friend.

Further they also met Calem, a good friend from Serena, who unfortunately didn´t went with them, since he had to take over The Lab of Kalos, as Professor Sycamore had to travel away for a meeting in another Region, according to Shauna.

"I still can´t believe, that your father denied us to take Bonnie with us!" Serena said to Clemont, upon looking next to her on the empty seat, for her, the lively girl was almost like a little sister.

"It is as it is, I cannot do anything against it anyways, my Father forbid her to travel so far away, but when I shall be honest, I can understand dad, by all the dangerous adventures we had encountered, it was even a wonder to me, that he let Bonnie going with us through the Kalos region, after what happened five months ago!" Clemont said, upon looking out of the planes window.

"But in my opinion it's just not the same as before, I feel like something is missing, maybe I just had to say goodbye to so much friends already, that it hurts me to say goodbye to every new friend I get to know for only such a short time!" Ash said getting a nod from Serena.

"It is as it is, we cannot change it anyways, in a good hour we are going to land in Arumida City, from there we going to travel towards Nakadura City to meet with Professor Sycamore´s old friend, Professor Opal, I heard, her daughter is going to start her journey too in a few days!" Clemont said.

"How was she called, Topa, Topaz, Topachi wasn´t it?" Shauna asked.

"Yes, Topachi Opal was her name, and we going to be able to choose under three new starter Pokémons!" Clemont said, as he looked inside of a Brochure of the Olymgard Region.

"Let me see, oh they are so cute!" Serena and Shauna said, as they looked at them.

"I think I will take again the Fire type Pokémon, so Fennekin might get a new friend!" Serena said as she looked.

"Same as me, it´s so cute, isn´t it" Shauna said and the two girls nodded.

"Oho Foxyfiera is a Fire/Ground Pokémon what a cool type combination!" Clemont and Trevor, who sat beside, commented their choice.

"I think I will take Watursa!" He said upon checking them through.

"Was also my first thought, even though I had Chespin as starter Pokémon in Kalos, I think they might get good along!" Trevor said.

"Ah the Water /Ice type Pokémon, it´s also a cool combination.

Well leaves Ash and me with Chlorophia, the Leaf/Fly Type Pokémon!" Tierno said as he gave Ash the Brochure and Pointed at the Pokémon.

"Wow, I never have seen a true grass/flying type Pokémon, beside of Tropius, who actually can fly people around!" Ash said.

"I bet it has crazy dance moves!" Tierno said while everyone gave out an audible sigh.

They are so cute, it´s nice that it gives so cool Pokémon in the new Region!" Shauna said

"Yeah , however I have heard that Olymgard is a unique Region, it apparently is so that the Island , or better said the Continent, once was part of Kalos, before it broke off and drifted away on the sea to where it lies today, and that many wars have split the Island in five Regions, the Mecosa, the Berugal, the Haruto, the Valmio and in the centre the Olymgard Region, however the whole Island gets still simply called Olymgard, and since it is that way, it also gives in each region another trio of starter Pokémon!" Trevor told us.

"I looked up in the Internet, apparently also the official Pokémon league is extremely different from what we know till now, first of there are Ten official gyms, each Gym is known to lie very far from each other, in each region are two Gyms, so one has to Travel through the whole Continent, in order to get the Badges.

Furthermore isn´t there a real ranking of which Gym is stronger, however it´s also said that the apparently strongest Pokémon team awaits one in the Ice Gym in the Berugal region in Narumida City.

Then they also have eight Elite trainers who all lie in different so called Elemental Areas, so they don´t have an Official League Building but, they have their Battlefields, same as the gym leaders over the whole Continent, and they have a so called official Stamp book, where they give you stamps, so that the other Elites see that you have defeated the one before them, the last fight, the fight against the Vice champ and the champ and the introduction of the new Vice Champ are all made in the so called Lost Colloseum, a giant hidden Arena somewhere in Olymgard!" Serena said as she looked at the new Map device, the new version of the Pokénav, the Olymgard Compass P.S.N.S., Pokémon Satellite Navigation-System, also called, Pokésanasy.

"Hey Guys look, we are here!" Serena said as she looked out of the Plane Window.

"So this is the Olymgard Region!" Everyone said as they looked out.

Beyond they could see many towns, while the plane took course on a long street, the landing street.

"Alright, guys, let´s start a new adventure, here in the Olymgard Region!" Ash said, upon entering the Airport/Train station.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay we still have a Half hour before the train is coming, so if anyone wants to go buy a souvenir to send back home, the one can go now, we will meet back in at least Twenty minutes okay!" Ash said and everyone nodded.

"Hey Ash, shall we go together!" Serena and Clemont asked, before smiling at each other.

"Hey guys, look, isn´t that Professor Sycamore over there?" Serena asked upon looking around.

"Where?!" Ash and Clemont said as they looked at where Serena pointed.

"As a matter of fact, it is, but why didn´t he said that he is coming here too, we might could have flying together with him!" Ash said before his eyes almost bulged out.

"Wait, isn´t that as his side Professor Rowan!" He said.

"Yeah and there is Professor Juniper, I have often seen her in the TV!" Serena said.

"And there are Professor Oak, and Professor Elm, what is going on here?" Ash said confused.

"Why don´t we simply go asking them!" Clemont said as he began to walk to the Group of Professors.

"Yeah, why not!" Serena said as she dragged Ash behind her.

"Professor Sycamore, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, nice to meet you!" Ash said upon arriving at the group.

"Ash, my dear, how are you, I haven`t seen you in ages, at least not in real!" Professor Oak said as he heartily embraced the boy.

"So we meet again, it has been long time since we saw each other the last time Ash!" Professor Elm said as he shook hands.

"And you professor Sycamore, why didn´t you told us that you are coming too towards the Olymgard Region?" Serena asked.

"We might be able to have travelled together!" Clemont nodded.

"I´m sorry guys, however did I got a call yesterday about this meeting in our old University, so I quickly build a ticket and packed my things, Calem and Olivia are for the moment watching over my lab!" The Professor stated apologetic.

"I´m sorry, but you were already gone, and we travelled in a private jet anyways!" He said upon taking his luggage.

"So you are all on a meeting in the Olymgard Region!" Ash said as more of the professors, he knew, came out of the check out.

"Yeah , the Professors of the Nakadura university, Professor Opal asked for it, and we haven't seen each other in ages so we all agreed to it!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Logically we would love to take you and your friends with us, you so or so need to go to the University and the Lab anyways!" professor Oak said as they walked out of the Airport.

"Ah our ride is already there!" Professor Rowan said, as he pointed at a mini bus.

"Grandfather, finally you are there, we all awaited you and, wait,…, Ash, oh man we haven´t seen us in ages!" Suddenly the Window of the Bus opened and on the Steer-wheel sat no one else but Gary Oak.

"Gary, it´s nice to see you, how are you doing, when have we seen each other the last time, i think in the Unova Region at the Mt. Coronet, not?" Ash said upon greeting his Ex-rival.

"I´m fine, currently I am attending the Nakadura University together with Iris!" Gary said upon climbing, together with a young lady in a white lab coat, out of the bus.

"Guys meet my old Rival from Kanto, Gary Oak, professor Oak´s Grandson!" Ash said as he introduced Gary to his companions.

"Hello nice to meet you, I´m Serena, an old Friend of Ash!" Serena said.

"Nice to meet you Serena, wait, somewhere I have seen you, yeah, weren´t you not in my Grandfather´s Summercamp!" Gary said, while Serena nodded before giving Ash a meaningful glance, to which he only sweat dropped and sighed.

"These are my Friends, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor, and this here is Clemont, the Gym leader of Luminose City, in Kalos!" Ash said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Gary Oak, and this hear is Iris Sycamore, a good classmate of mine, she often helps me with my studies, she is the Assistant of Professor Opal Senior, she´s very smart!" Gary said upon, introducing the Girl who stands next to him, which blushed.

"I'm not that smart Gary!" She said blushing twirling her hair around a finger.

"Don´t be so modest, you are the smartest girl I know Iris, it´s an honour for have you as my Sempai!" Gary said as he laughed while Iris blushed even more, While Professor Oak grinned.

"Sister!" Suddenly someone exclaimed, before Iris is being embraced in a bearhug by Professor Sycamore.

"Hey, how are you Vincent!" she said as she patted her brothers back smiling happily, before closing her eyes in an enjoying manner.

"I missed you so much, I am so glad to see you!" Professor Sycamore said.

"And how much you grew, how mum and dad are?" The professor asked.

"They are good, we missed you too, after you have been gone for 16,5 years!" Iris scolded at him.

"And you know the reason why, I wished I could have stayed, more than everything!" he said with a meaningful glance.

"Alright everybody in the bus, Professor Opal is awaiting us!" Gary said to overcome the awkward situation and they all packed the luggage in the bus before entering.

The ride lasted a few hours, while Ash and Co. enjoyed the ride and the surrounding.

"So there we are!" Gary said as he stopped in front of a big Mansion surrounded by 12 buildings arranged in a circle around it, we could see many students in lab coats and the Campus seemed to have no end.

"What do you see!" Serena asked Ash, while he scanned the campus attentively.

"Wisdom, lessons and the future of our world!" He said to her.

"You´re right Ash, here are all the brightest minds of our world gathered together, to train the future researcher, same as me and Iris, everyone who has name and reputation under the researchers, has been here on this University, it is an honour to study here!" Gary said.

"Whoa Gary, you sound like a real researcher, what has happened to the strong Pokémon trainer I once knew!" Ash teased.

"Want to try out, Cool guy, I will show you that I am not rusted!"

"Sure thing, that will be my first victory here in the Olymgard Region!" Ash said confidently.

"You should know better, than to underestimate me, it has been a long time!" Gary said as he went in Start position.

"The fight between Gary Oak, Vs. Ash Ketchum, winner is whose Pokémon stands as the last, after two rounds.

Ready, set, Go!" Iris said.

"It has been a long time, so show me what you have learnt, I choose you, Charizard!" Gary shouted upon choosing the Pokémon he once had chosen as the very first in his trainer carrier.

"I will do so, old friend, I choose you, Blastoise!" Ash shouted.

And so the first battle for Ash in the Olymgard Region began.

_**Scene music, Born to be a Winner (Johto theme) extended play.**_

"Alright, lets go, Charizard attack with dragontail!" Gary shouted.

"Block the attack and then, Hydropump Blastoise!" Ash shouted.

Turtoise catched Charizard tail, and threw him of before attacking with the canons on his back, dragging it backwards.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Gary shouted.

"Blastoise, Shell shield and Rapid Spin!" Ash shouted with a passion one always can see when he fights a Pokémon Battle, however this time he was determined to not lose.

"Wait for a chance and then use skull bash!" Ash shouted.

"Now!" He screamed as Blastoise, broke away from the flames, as Charizard has to take breath, ending his flamethrower for a few seconds, enough for Ash Blastoise to attack full force with his full mass.

"Dammit, Charizard , are you alright!" Gary asked his Pokémon, who stood up beaten but still ready to fight, letting out a few flames.

"I guess its time for a Power up!"

Gary said as he revealed a mega ring under his coat.

"Go Charizard, Mega Evolution!" He shouted, before Mega Charizard X stood before Blastoise.

"Blastoise use Hydro-torpedo!" Ash shouted and Blastoise did as said, hitting Charizard with the attack, while buying Ash and Blastoise some few seconds this way.

"Ready Blastoise here we go, Mega Evolution!" Ash shouted as he activated the Mega ring.

And so, Mega Blastoise appeared on the field.

"Charizard use inferno!" Gary Shouted.

"Blastoise use Water pledge, and then a again Skull Bash!" Ash shouted, and Blastoise did as said, however as it used Skull Bash, Charizard blocked the attack.

"Charizard use Sky Drop!" Gary shouted as Charizard took Blastoise in a strong embrace while flying high up in the sky, before coming back down.

"Blastoise use Shell shield!" Ash shouted seconds before his Pokémon hit the ground.

It managed to use the defense before it hit the ground and therefore was only minor hurt by it.

"Let´s Finish it, Hydro pump, double team and then use Tackle!" Ash Shouted as his Pokémon attacked Gary´s, with success.

"Noooo!" Gary shouted in frustration.

"The finishing blow, Blastoise use Whirlpool!" Ash shouted and said and done, Charizard was K.O and so out of the first round.

"Charizard is not able to fight any longer, Blastoise is the Winner!" Professor Oak announced.

"I admit, I may have underestimate you are still as strong as always, if not even more than before!" Gary said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Gary!"

"Alright, next are you, I'm counting on you, Greninja!" Gary said as he used one of the Kalos Pokémon.

"Wow I didn´t knew you also were in Kalos Gary!" Ash said.

"I was only shortly there for a few research works, together with Iris, which I met in Kalos, before i went to the university, where I met her again, in the same Class, my fortune you know, she is very cool and smart, and she always helps if something is way too hard for me to understand!" Gary said before Iris blushed and looked away with a fire-red face, it was pretty obvious that she liked Gary Oak much.

"Good to see you didn´t just sat on your lazy butt, anyways; I think this will be a job for Pikachu, right Partner!" Ash said to Pikachu who nodded and jumped from his shoulder into the battlefield, while his cheeks sparked of electricity.

"Well then let´s go, Greninja use Water shuriken!" Gary shouted.

"Pikachu block it and then agility and double team!" ash shouted while even more Students stopped by to watch the fight, Professor Oak looked with much pride at the two trainers, smiling.

"Pikachu Volttackle!" Ash shouted as a horde of Pikachus jumped at Greninja.

"Greninja use Water shield around you!" Gary shouted as Greninja did as said only to block Pikachu of.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave at the water shield and then Thunder ball, shoot it into the water ring!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as he used the attacks with success, the Thunder ball prevented Greninja from jumping out of the ring, while Thunder wave blocked his attempts to break through the walls of water.

"Got you, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu responded.

"Go Ash, Go!" Serena shouted as she completely fevered with the tension of the public around them.

"Greninja break free and use Water Shuriken!" Gary shouted.

"Pikachu dodge and use iron tail!" Ash shouted as Greninja broke free and shot his shuriken at Pikachu, however, even with its speed, it was no match for Pikachu , who had years of training behind him.

The iron tail hit its aim, while Greninja flew backwards.

"Finish him off, Pikachu use Volttackle!" Ash shouted as Pikachu ran with high-speed at his opponent, who had no chance of dodging anymore.

"And Done!" ash shouted as Greninja fell back wards completely K.O.

"Greninja isn´t able to fight any longer, Pikachu has won this round, therefore, Ash Ketchum is the Winner!" professor Oak announced, and with this the fight was finished.

"You fought well my friend, now rest a bit!" Gary said, before he went towards Ash.

"Thank you for this match, Ash, you showed me that I still stand before the better trainer of us both, the challenger of Kanto, and probably many other Leagues, it has something quite nostalgic to fight against you!" Gary said as he thought about, before the Students around began to go back to their own business, a few greeted and friendly teased Gary a bit.

"Clap, clap, clap, that was a gorgeous Battle you two!" An Elder woman appeared before us.

"Ah, Amelia Opal, my dear, it has been too long!" Professor Sycamore said, upon greeting her with a friendly embrace.

"13 Years and a half one, since that day, my dear Vincent!" Professor Opal senior said.

"How are Alexia and Elenora?" The Professor asked , in a strange manner.

"They are just as always, fighting often in private but still somehow they get along, how one describes grown up daughters who are constantly of different opinions!" Professor Opal said with an artificial smile.

"I see, they still do fight often!" Professor Sycamore said, strangely he looked as if everything she has said was made by a fault of him.

"Where are they now?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Alexia is in the Eevee Garden, observing the Family, we going to meet her later, Elenora, well she took over the Oak Town Gym as its new leader, but putting that aside, for now I will show you, your rooms, then we will have the dinner and later I will tell you exactly why I have asked for all of you to come here!" Professor Opal said and everyone agreed to it.

"We have already arranged rooms for you guys, there are always two people who share one room!" Gary said Ash and Co.

"We have made a list so far, however you also can change the rooms if you want, however you then have to give a notice to the change down in the secretariat!" He said.

"Alright everybody, please get your keys and make yourself a home, dinner starts at 07:00 pm, the university is free to visit, you will going to eat with the students in the dining room, I hope you have no problem to that!" Professor Opal said bowing and smiling.

"If you may excuse me now, I still have to prepare everything!" She said as she bowed before she went away.

"So what do you think guys, are we going to check out the rooms and later gonna take a look at this Eevee Garden, the Professor has spoken before?" Ash asked his comrades.

"Well of course I say, let´s do this!" Serena was fire and flames for this idea.

"Yeah why not, maybe we also can go to the laboratory later, after all we still have 4 hours before dinner!" Shauna said and they all agreed to this.

Upon investigating their luxury rooms, they began to unpack their things.

"Say, Ash , what do you think about the day so far, I mean isn´t it a little strange that Professor Opal has not only asked for the Professors but also for us to come, I mean, according to Professor Sycamore, Professor Opal has explicit asked for us three, Serena, You and me!" Clemont said.

"I don´t know Clemont, I guess she will have a good reason, and anyways, it´s not like we actually wouldn´t have loved to come here, I mean new Pokémon, a Brand new Region, and new peoples, what do one wants more?" Ash said enthusiastic.

"I guess you are right I think I simply worry to much!" Clemont said crawling his back head in embarrassment.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly, someone knocked a t the door.

"yeah, wait a second!" Ash said before going to open the door.

"Yes, how may I help you!?" He asked politely, as he opened the door, to be greeted by a young woman, maybe 30.

"Good afternoon, Ash Ketchum I suppose?" She said.

"Yeah, how may I help you?" Ash asked.

"Hi, my name is Professor Alexia Opal, I am the oldest of the Opal Sisters, you are not maybe supposed to know where I can find Professor Sycamore and my mother?" The Woman asked.

"No I'm sorry, I don´t know where your mom went, I suppose she´s in her office but I'm not sure, however Professor Sycamore is in the room number 205, at the end of the corridor to the left!" Ash said.

"I thank you very much, Mr. Ketchum!" The woman said politely.

"No problem, it was nice to meet you Professor!" he said to her she smiled, before she hurried away down the corridor.

"Who was it?" Clemont asked.

"One of Professor Opals daughters, she searched for her mother and for Professor Sycamore!" Ash said, shrugging it off.

"Alright, I am done unpacking, how are you Clemont?" Ash asked after a while.

"Finished too, let´s go search the others!" Clemont said and Ash nodded, together they went outside in the corridor, just to the moment as Serena and Shauna went out of their room, same as Tierno and Trevor.

"Nice timing guys!" Tierno stated as they all laughed.

"So c´mon we going to ask, where this Eevee garden is!" Ash said and so they made their way outside, at a corner however Ash bumped into someone.

"Ouch, i´m sorry, that wasn´t my intention!" He said upon looking who he accidently had bumped into, it was a tall girl, with dark grey hair, her eyes were ice cold but she looked quite uncaring, it was not that she seemed angry, she more was fully desinteressed in her surroundings.

"I´m too to blame, I was in thought, I'm sorry!" She said monotone, before going past them.

"We surely going to meet each other again, Ash Ketchum, Hero of the Kalos, the Unova, the Sinnoh, the Hoenn, the Johto and the Kanto region!" The girl said as it went past Ash and then simply walked away.

"Wait who are you, how do you know my name!" Ash asked.

"I am Metira, the Gym Leader of Namubria City and I know you since you were born!" she said, stopping at the door to the Main building before she fully vanished, leaving Ash behind pretty dumbfounded.

"Ooookay, who was that?" Serena asked equally dumbfounded.

"I have no idea!" Ash said, before he shrugged.

"Probably saw me on TV and now she thinks she can make me afraid of her!" Ash said.

"Will probably be like that!" Serena said shrugging before she went on Ash side.

"Well guys are we now going or not!" the same said, while everyone nodded and so they once again made their way towards the Lab.

Upon arriving they entered the large building without being able to see anything, all they saw was that the Lab has been build right before a Mountain.

"And where is now that Garden full of Eevees!" Serena asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I can´t see a thing, I thought it was here, didn´t they said that it was behind the Lab!" Shauna whined.

"Hey what are you doing, here?" A voice said behind them.

"Huh, well we wanted to visit the Eevee Garden!" They all said in unison upon turning.

"Ah then you must be mother and Grandma´s Guest trainers!" Before them stood a group of other trainers.

"Hi I am Topaz, but you can call me Topachi, everyone does so, although I have no clue why!" The girl, apparently the leader, said smiling.

"And these are my best friend Helene (hello!), Thomas (hey guys!) and Rafael (hi!)!" Topachi said.

"So you must be Topachi Opal, Professor Alexia Opal´s daughter!" Serena said.

"Yes I am, and who are you if I may ask?" She asked.

"Oh where my manners are, I´m Ash and these are my friends, Serena (Hi!), Clemont (Hey there!), Shauna (Hello!), Tierno (nice to meet you!), and Trevor, (Good evening!)!"Ash said.

"Hey, Guys!" Suddenly they heard a new voice.

"Gary, Iris, it´s nice to see you!" Topachi said.

"Ah Topachi, you have already met Ash and his friends?!" Gary said.

"Yeah just now, they wanted to visit the Eevee garden!" She said as she took out a key.

"If you want we can go inside!" Topachi said and everyone cheered.

"Then c´mon , let´s get in!" She said before opening a door which seemed to lead to a long corridor, at it´s end another door was to see, and so they all went in, to see what for a magical place this is.

"Oh wow, it´s so beautiful here!" They all said upon looking around.

"Apparently what had looked like a massive Mountain wall, is only a construction to let this area looks more authentic, so that the Eevees and their evolutions don´t feel too foreign!" Topachi said.

"We have here all the Eeveelutions, the ones from your Regions and the ones from Olymgard!" She explained.

"Apparently there are almost for every type an Eevee form, its DNA is extremely unstable, the same goes for Ditto who too is able to change its Form into every other Pokémon, a similar evolution like Eevee we only found here at the Pokémon Cataria.

The Cataria Evolution forms are: Volcaria Wataria, Faunaria, Voltaria, Psiaria, and Dartria!" Topachi said as they went over a small way towards a clearing.

"What is your mother actually Researching about?"Serena asked, while Ash and the others looked around, not really minding to listen to Topachi.

"My Grandma and my mother, and so also iris here, are researching about special evolutions, DNA Evolutions and about the ability of Eevee to transform into so much various Pokémon types, after the massive fight of Prismaeve against members of Team Chaos at the Airport, they followed the Prismaeve who, fairly beaten but still victorious, ran back into the forest it came from, there they could observe how the Pokémon, motherly cared about a black Eevee, and various other evolutions of Eevee.

Upon observing the further life of this little family, they follow them for years until they see how the Prismaeve is dying while being surrounded by its family, they see how the dead body has been covered in rainbow coloured liquid which then transformed into an item, a Star like crystal, as the black Eevee touches the item, it transforms to a new Prismaeve.

Upon observing, they saw how the Prismaeve found a girlfriend or boyfriend, mated and created a new black Eevee and a bunch of other Eevees, as one day a fight broke out, between them and another Pokémon, a so called Cataria, a Cat-like Pokémon who much like Eevee is able to change its type and form, the Prismaeve fighted against it, but suddenly many more Cataria joined the fight and the Eevees had to fight too, upon touching the Prismaeve, the Eevees transformed, all but one, the black Eevee, into the different evolution forms.

The Opal sisters came to the conclusion, that the Prismaeve must be the source of the normal evolution of Eevees in the wild.

As the fight developed, the black Eevee has been attacked by a fire Type Cataria, a Volcaria, after some attacks, the black Eevee was very beaten, however it was still able to fight, upon running off into a lake and meditating, it shortly after transformed in an Vaporeon, and defeated Volcaria, before transforming back in the Black Eevee, upon observing this, the Opal sister decided to each hold a bunch of Eevees, and to lure these other Eevees into the giant garden behind the Laboratory.

There they wanted to use a Ditto who transform into an black Eevee, to let the original Black Eevee mate the Ditto-Eevee, to create black babies, however did this experiment failed , as only normal Eevees were born.

Then they observed the black Eevee to look how it evolved back and forth into the various evolution forces, and if it was possible to build a device , or an item, same as the Prism-Star-Crystal, in order to be able to let the Eevee transform during a fight, same as the black Eevee.

In the end , the only succes they got was a Garden full of Eevees, it became the Eevee paradise!" Topachi said.

"another reason of their Evolving is the Pokémon, Grownite, who grows elemental stones on his back.

Furthermore Mother is researching about Black eeves unique evolution through the Prism-Star-Crystal, it is born out of the remaining life-force of a dying Prismaeve and is given to the Black Eevee who transforms itself in Prismaeve when touching it, however new experiments and observations, have come to the conclusion, that Black Eevees blood contains minor pieces of the Rainbow force, of the Prism-Star-Crystal, and so allows him through concentration, to use its surrounding to transform into one of the different forms of Eevee!" Topachi further explained.

"Hey Topachi, you said you have new forms of Eevee in this garden, not?!" Ash asked, as Topachi nodded.

Yes there are the new Types: Poison, Ground, Ghost (Mecosa), Fighting, Sound, Bug (Berugal), Steel, Flying, Dragon (Valmio), Rock.(Haruto). They are called: Toxeon, Groudeon, Ghoseon, Knuckeon, Noiseon, Bugeon, Ireon, Aireon, Drageon, Rockeon

Then there are also Lumeon: new Eevee Evolution type: Light (Haruto) and Prismaeve: new Eevee Evolution type: Divine (Olymgard)!" Topachi said.

"Cool, thanks for telling me!" Ah said.

"no problem!" Topachi said smiling, before looking back forward only to stop abruptly.

"Hey wait, Isn´t that my mom!" She said as they saw Professor Opal standing in front of a Cherry tree in the centre if a clearing.

"What is she doing here all in the dark, didn´t she better prepare the Presentation for later?" Topachi said, as she wanted to go but got pulled back by Helene.

"What are you, mfffmfm!" Topachi wanted to shout but was silenced by Helene.

"let´s see what happens!" Helene said.

"Did you have waited long!" Suddenly a new voice exclaimed, a voice no one had thought.

"No I´m also just got here, Vincent!" Professor Opal said smiling weakly.

"I can fool myself Alexia, I have let you waiting not, geez after so long time I still can´t get anywhere in time, I´m sorry!" The voice said.

"It´s good to see you again, after all this time of only video chatting!" Professor Opal said.

"Yes, it has been long time since I was last here, it almost hasn´t changed at all, what does the Eevees are saying!" No one else but Professor Sycamore, who came in view, said.

"Wait isn´t this Professor Sycamore!" Topachi whispered.

"it is, indeed!" Serena said.

"Not much, minding their own business I guess, its though nice, they truly have lived in this Wild park, thanks to the Mirror-window we can observe them without disturbing them!" Professor opal said as she looked around, seeing something Ash and Co. couldn´t see from their spot.

"Beautiful not!" Professor Opal said as she scanned the millions of Stars.

"It is, however not as beautiful as you have become!" Professor Sycamore flirted heavy.

"Vincent Sycamore you are an incorrigible flatterer!" Professor Opal said laughing.

"And that's what you love the most not?" Professor Sycamore laughed as he embraced her.

"You´re right, that's is it!" Professor Opal said while she leaned at her nighty visitor.

"I have missed you!" She said embracing him and pressing him at her.

"I know I did too, you cannot believe how glad I was as I heard from you That Topachi has been woken up from her coma, I was almost to the point to come, but one glance at my appointment book, brought me down on earth all too quickly, in the end I had to get myself somehow free from all the tasks I had to do, I am glad that I finally might have found a successor in Calem, it is extremely annoying to never really can make holidays, I can never undo that one day 4 years ago!" Professor Sycamore said.

"it was not your fault Vincent, you couldn´t have know!" Professor opal said.

"Yeah that might be, but if I had been there, like a real dad does, Topachi might have never been hit by that car, if I would have come to take them home, the car might never had the chance to even get her, it is no use in saying that it was not my fault, even when Prismaeve just in the very same moment had destroyed the entire airport, if I had been there….!"

"…Then Elenora might had done something terribly to you, it was for your own safety to go, she wouldn´t have dared to touch my daughters, but you know what she did to you, since that day you always have to wear this!" Professor Opal said as she looked at him.

"A minor loss for all the years I have missed with them two, I am probably the most awful dad ever!" Professor Sycamore said.

"Stop it Vincent, that is not true, a worse dad would have totally forgotten about his children, but you not, you always have send them letters, you always asked if they were good, heck, you even tried to come by boat here, even then you know that around the entire island coral reefs are reaching out, ready to destroy every ship or boat which tries it, the only way to come here is by Plane, you know that!" Professor opal said.

"It Lasted four years for Topachi to wake up, as she has been hit by the car, she lost four years of her life, while you lost four months and your left leg by your own car accident, maybe we still, after all this years, have no evidence, but I am, then and now, convinced that she is responsible for your own accident, 13 and a half year ago.

You might had layed only for four months in coma, but you had lost your leg that way!" Professor Opal said it seemed that she was at the verge of crying.

"As I said, a minor loss for all the years I couldn´t be with you, I had wished nothing more than to be together with my family , with the Daughters I love and the woman I belong to!" Professor Sycamore said before he kissed her.

"I can´t believe this, all this year he was there and I never recognized it!" Topachi whispered.

"I should have known that Professor Sycamore is my father, there were so much hints I just ignored!" She whispered.

"What do you think, they will say, do you think they might hate me, I mean, even when I wanted, I kinda was never there for them, and it was surely hard for you all alone, only helped by Iris and your mother!" Professor Sycamore said stroking the cheek of Professor Opal.

"I guess they will not really be that angry at you if they get to know the reason, at least I hope, I admit it has been hard but it as worth it, it was better than to lose you, you know, Topachi was only 2 and a half years old to that time, and Sheila has been just born, we had married 3 months before, and then that accident, I thought you were dead, as you laid on the street, the car just drove further as if nothing has happened, before flying over the cliff.

"It has never been given any evidence, but I just know that Elenora had something to do with it, I just knew, but alone my saying didn´t reached to arrest her.

I still remember what she had said that day as she came to the hospital, that it was a shame that the car missed you!" Professor Opal, sniffed before she cried again, hugging Professor Sycamore tightly, who stroke her back, he kissed her neck before Professor Opal looked up and both met their lips together, the Kiss lasted at least five minutes.

"It is over, hopefully, I´m sure she won´t do anything again, we were young that time, now we are older and more mature!" He laughed.

"Your words in god's ears, I hope you are right, I wont lose you again, I want to be forever with you!" Professor Opal said, as she kissed Professor Sycamore.

"I won´t go anywhere anymore, as soon as Calem is fit to take over the lab, I will come back here, anyways we…, oh shoot, it is almost 07:00 pm, we have to prepare for the dinner and the dance!" Professor Sycamore said as he looked at the clock.

"Shot, well then, lets hurry!" Professor Opal said as he grabbed her Hand and together they ran out of the building.

"Whoa, who would have known this?" Serena said.

"Well I for sure not, however I might have suspected it, I will ask him officially this evening!" Topachi said.

"Alright, everyone, we will make this, but we better get going, we all going to meet later for dinner, alright!" Ash said, while Gary nodded.

"True story, we cannot go now to the Eevees anyways, they probably are sleeping now.

We will go another time, okay?" Gary said while the girls mostly were disappointed.

"Wait a second, didn´t they said something about a dance!" Helene suddenly brought in.

"Yeah why so?" Gary asked.

"I have nothing to wear!" She said in horror.

"Neither does me!" All the others said.

"No problem, I'm sure we will find something in time for you guys, but I think Professor Opal must have known that!" Gary said.

"But before let´s go back to our rooms okay, I have to get ready for dinner!" Serena said.

"We all have to!" Shauna finished the phrase.

"Yeah, let´s go!" And so they made their way to their dorm rooms.

**A/N: chapter edited and advanced , hope you still like it.**

**Don´t forget, read and review.**


	3. New Beginning,Secret & choice, Promnight

**Chapter 2: dressing classy, Its dinner time, I.P.R.A.D.F., Why are we here, prom night/dream night.**

Upon arriving to their dorm rooms, Ash and Clemont found some packages on their desk, where some classic Tuxedo lied inside.

"Do you think they will fit?" Clemont asked.

"I don´t know, but I think they would, otherwise they wouldn´t have been send here, not?" Ash shrugged as he unpacked his Tuxedo, and changed inside.

"Fits just right, I would say!" He said as he stood before Clemont in his new Tuxedo.

"Suits you, well let´s try mine on!" Clemont said as he was about to get dressed.

"Don´t I look funny, I never wore a Tuxedo before!" Clemont stated but Ash shacked his head in no.

"You look good!" he said as he packed his daily clothes away.

"Knock, Knock!" Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"I´m coming!" Clemont said as he went to open the door.

"Yes, how may I help you!" He said as he stood before a young girl.

"Hi, I'm Sheila, Sheila Opal, nice to meet you!" The girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Clemont, Clemont Lumaris, how may I help you, Miss Opal!" Clemont said as polite as possible.

"Oh well, you don´t know by any chance, where I can find my sister, Topachi Opal?" She asked.

"Not for sure, however do I think that she went in the second level, but I unfortunately don´t know the number of her room!" Clemont answered truthfully.

"I see, well I simply have to look further, thank you very much, ah and, uhm, well, if you asked yourself if you look good, I would say you look top class!" The girl said shyly, before she blushed and ran off.

"Um thanks!" Clemont mumbled looking after her, he was a little speechless, he sighed and was about to go back inside, before another door opened.

"Hey guys are you ready!" Shauna asked as she and Serena went out of their Dorm room.

"Yes we are, You look nice Ladies!" Clemont commented their fancy dresses with a thumb up.

"Gosh girls you look gorgeous!" Tierno and Trevor said as both of them went out of their dorm room, in fancy Tuxedos too, before Ash came out of his and Clemont´s dorm room.

"Thanks Tierno, thanks Trevor!" Both Shauna and Serena said before Serena stepped towards Ash.

"Wow Ash you look really nice!" Serena said as she looked at him.

"Not as wonderful as you look Serena!" Ash said blushing.

"You think, well thanks!" Serena smiled, after spinning around, and then looking at him.

Ash meanwhile had turned in a tomato, getting creepy grins from his friends minus Serena.

"However, wonderful is such an understatement!" Ash thought as he looked how Serena´s dress flew in the rush of the wind.

"Over the top gorgeous would rather fit!" he mumbled to himself.

"Shall we go!" Ash asked, overplaying the awkwardness.

"Yeah let´s go!" Everyone replied, and so they went towards the exit, entering the giant campus of the university, only to see hundreds of students, in equal fancy clothes, walking towards a gigantic large building.

"Hey you Guys, over here!" Suddenly Gary´s voice shouted as he stood with a group of other trainers, beside of Topachi and her friends, together.

"Ash, may I introduce Red to you!" Gary said as Ash and the others came to them.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I´m Ash Ketchum!" Ash said as he looked at the boy, who could be an exact copy of himself, beside of the eyes.

"Hello nice to meet you, it´s so awesome, that I get to know you, my name is Red, Red Harrison, I am a mega fan of yours!" Red said as he shook Ash hand multiple times.

"Red was the official Champ before he gave his title to the Vice Camp, Green, who also is the Gym Leader of Viridian City!" Gary explained.

"Vice Champ, they do that now in Kanto too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's a new system, in Kanto as well in Kalos already, it came actually from here , from Olymgard, where it is tradition, to have two champions!" Gary told him.

"Anyways, it really nice to get to know you, congratulations on becoming the champ!" Ash said to Red.

"Geez thanks, but without my friend I would have never been able to win, these are my friends, Lyra, Ethan, Kris, Sheila, I think you know her, at least she said she met two of you, then we have Brendan, May, you also know not, then comes Lucas, and Dawn you know too as much as I know, originally we wanted to bring our friend Calem too but he has to watch over the Kalos lab, and well Nate and Rosa are not here, but with their own friends, Green is still the Gym Leader of Viridian City!" Red said as he introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you guys, it´s nice to meet you again, Dawn, and May!" Ash said.

"It´s nice to see you again too Ash, how have you been?" Both girls asked, while Serena looked at them a bit worried..

"Oh I'm fine, I was traveling alongside Serena, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie through Kalos, saved Kalos together with them, and then we now went towards Olymgard, unfortunately without Bonnie, she was not allowed by her father to come with us!" Ash answered upon showing his friends.

"Anyways, let´s introduce me to my friends, this is Serena, I know her since Professor Oak´s Summer camp I was to when I was young, we saw each other back in Kalos, and travel together since then!" Ash introduced Serena, who said hello, still a bit worried, about the girls, but she hided that fact behind a smile pretty well.

"Serena, these are May and Dawn, two friends I once travelled together through Hoenn and Sinnoh!" Ash said and she nodded getting a bit jealous.

"Then this is Clemont, the Gym Leader of Luminose City and also a Travel Companion of mine!" Ash said to the others.

"And these are Serena´s friends, Shauna (Hi!), Tierno (Hey there!) and Trevor (Hello!)!" Ash said.

"Guess who´s here too Ash, Brock and Misty!" May said.

"Really where are they?" Ash asked.

"Over there!" May point to another group of Peoples, only for Ash to bulge his eyes a second time almost out, at the sight of his friends.

"Hey Misty, Brock!" Ash shouted.

"Hey Ash!" Misty shouted, took Brocks hand and ran with him to them.

"It´s so awesome to see you again Bro, haven't heard of you in ages!" Brock said while Misty leaned at him, getting Ash confused.

"Say guys , are you perhaps together?!" Ash finally asked.

"Huh, haven´t we told you this already?" Misty asked, while Ash shook his head in no.

"Oh, sorry, oh well, now you know, guess what , we are not the only one here from Kanto though, check this out!" Misty said as she pointed to where they came from.

"Whoa wait, what are all the Gym leaders and moreover what are all the Elite four doing here!" Ash said as he looked indeed at all the Gym leaders and elite fours he had encountered so far.

"I don´t believe this, Ash isn't this Diantha!" Serena asked at the sight of the Kalos Ex-Champ.

"Yes and the rest of the Champs of the different regions, okay now I am curious, what are all of us doing here, there are too many popular people being called as for it to be a normal get-together anymore, there must be something Bigger?" Clemont asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure we will find out later, but for now, let´s simply enjoy this okay !" Ash said as Serena took his arm, and went with him and all the others towards the entrance.

"Oh Wow!" Serena and Ash said to the giant Ballroom, it was luxury, with a big Chandelier in the middle of the roof.

Many long and large tables have been arranged in the big hall, and around stand some wagons, each one of them has been filled with the most expensive finger-food our Friends ever have seen.

"I feel like I´m a One Million man, just for one night, I guess tonight everything is Possible!" Ash said as he already was at eating.

"You´re right and the food is delicious!" Serena said, eating calmly, while nodding.

"So tell me Ash, what are you going to do when today is over!" Gary asked.

"Easy not, of course I go for the Pokémon League to become Champ!" Ash said.

"I see , well I heard you have a good placement in the Ranking so far, Almost always under the Top 8, only in the Indigo league you were under the Top 16 and you were one time even under the Top 4, and I heard in Kalos you won the contest while Serena became the Vice-Champ, again Congratulations.!" Gary said and Ash nodded.

"I will however see what best I can do, I though always hope to someday being able to bring a Kanto-trophy from one of the conferences with me back home, since it is my homeland!" Ash said.

"That's why I decided to come this time with the, Olymgard Trophy back home, no matter what, since mom once lived here before moving with her parents towards Kanto!" He said determined.

"And I will cheer you on, when you battle!" Serena said to Ash, causing him too blush.

"Thanks, I would like that a lot, Serena, however I would love to fight again against you, maybe you will win this time!" Ash said blushing, while Gary laughed.

"You two, give off such a cute pair!" He said laughing, while Ash and Serena went as red as a tomato.

"If you say so!" Ash and Serena mumbled, looking both at the floor.

"However you and Iris too!" Serena countered, making Gary blushing and Ash laughing.

"Burn, Gary, as one says, the one who hands out must be able to plug in!" Ash laughed.

"Ding ding ding!" Suddenly a spoon has been gently beaten to a Glass, letting it ring through the hall.

Instantly the students were all quiet.

"How disciplined they are!" Serena whispered.

"I know right!" Ash said.

"Welcome, my dear Students, to our old ones, it is an pleasure to me to see you all again, after the Summer Holydays, to our new ones, Welcome at the Opal University, Grounded by my dear Great Grandfather, Mr. Nova Opal, I hope you all had time to calm a bit from the school-stress, I can tell I had calmed, I had a wonderful time, and I am pleased to say welcome back to Olymgard!" A round of Cheer and whistles was to hear and also a few people clapped.

"Yes, well as you all know, a new Year is always a new start, be it for the beginning their apprenticeship as a Researcher, or trainer in general, or be it for its continuation, there is everyday something we learn more.

Well, as you all have seen we have a bunch of celebrities with us tonight.

"Please give us a round of applause for the Champs, Gym Leaders and the Elite four from Kanto, from Johto, from Hoenn, from Sinnoh, from Unova, and from Kalos, a big applause, my dear students!" Professor Opal senior said.

"But of course can´t we forget our own masters, welcome with me also, the Champ and Vice Champ, the Gym Leaders and the Elite Eight of Olymgard!" Professor Opal said and suddenly the whole hall seemed to be taken to another Level as the Cheer broke out.

"Well of course this wouldn´t be any awesome, however do I still have a special surprise for you, Welcome also with me, the Professors of the other Regions , their Assistants and their Star Trainers, Such as Mr. Gary Oak, Professor Oak´s Grandson, who begins this Year too in our beautiful university.

Last but not least , the few trainers you might haven´t seen ever before in our Beautiful region, Welcome with me, the Heroes of Kalos, Miss Serena, the electric inventor and Gym leader of Luminose City, Mr. Clemont, together with their friends, Miss Shauna, Mr. Tierno and Mr. Trevor!" Professor Opal said and a loud cheer was to hear.

"Wow seems like everyone did hear about it, however I wonder why she hadn´t called your name too!" Serena said to Ash.

"She probably forgot me!" Ash said as he nevertheless cheered for his friends.

"Further we have a group of Young and ambitioned Pokémon Trainers, who have been highly recommended to me, by all the different Professors, Welcome with me, Mr. Red, Miss Yellow, Miss Lyra, Mr. Ethan, Miss Kris, my granddaughter Miss Sheila, Mr. Brendan, Miss May, Mr. Luca, and Miss Dawn, these few Pokémon trainers have been on a Journey recently through the Kalos Region, in order to follow in the Footsteps of the one Trainer.

On the Way, they med a bunch of other trainers, but a few Trainers have also been highly recommended, by none other but our frosty Ice Goddess, Gym Leader Metira!" Professor Opal cheered same as the whole room, as the named Gym Leader stood up from her chair.

"So she didn´t lied, she indeed is a Gym Leader!" Serena said as she recognized the Girl Ash crashed inside earlier.

"Well seems so!" Ash only shrugged.

"But what would be such an announcement without the right trainers, so we have tonight also these special Trainers here tonight, so welcome with me, Mr. Natural, Miss Rosa, Miss Hilda, Mr. Nate, Miss Bianca and Mr. Hilbert!" Professor opal cheered and clapped as indeed N and a group of other trainers, who must standing close to him, appeared.

"But what would be our trainers without their Mothers or relatives, so welcome with me the Women who gave us our heroes, Miss Salia Froselta, mother of our beloved Gym Leader, and destined Child, Miss Metira, welcome also with me, Miss Anthea and Miss Concordia, the Sisters of Mr. Natural, the Middle Destined Child, and Miss Delia Ketchum, Mother of one Special Trainer, known as the Third Destined Child, and so the youngest.

But what would this Party, without this one trainer, also known as Hero of the Regions, and whisperer of the Legends, known as the Chosen one, here is Mr. Ash Ketchum!" suddenly Professor Opal said and a light cone fell on Ash, who was buff about the sudden ear deafening cheer.

"Whoa!" Was all he could manage to say?

He was still too buff from the sight of his mother, a she came and sat herself next to Serena, while smiling at them all.

"Yes, I would say that our Welcome party for the new Year has totally rocked, anyways, my speech was long and my throat is dry, so I would say, it´s time for the dinner, prepared, as every year by our main star chef, Monsieur Alphonse Delpha!" Professor Opal said as a bunch of chefs, led by their main chef, came inside with trays of the most delicious food one had ever seen.

"It smells delicious Monsieur Delpha, I thank you and your Crew and hope that even you and the kitchen-crew will have a joyful year, in this sense, Bon appetite!" Professor Opal said.

"So with what will I begin?" Ash said as he looked with hunger at the delicious dinner-buffet which has been posed right in front of them.

They all, Gym Leader, Elite four or Elite eight, the Trainers and the new Students, are sitting on the same table, while there were five other tables.

"It all looks so delicious, I cannot chose which one first!" Ash whined.

"Just take what you like!" Serena said as she began to put food on her plate.

"Say Iris, are you a newbie here too, or have you already had been a year here?!" Serena asked.

"Yes, it´s my second year, before been the student of Professor Holland and Professor Opal, I studied History and Evolution, such as the Mega Evolution or the Prism evolution, the so called Eevee-lution!" Iris said.

"I see, well I wondered, why are there so many different Tables with Students in different coloured uniforms, and there are even banners here who show a few of the legendary Pokémons.

And I also saw many little buildings around this large Building here, are those classroom´s?" Serena asked her.

"No, the classes, Lessons and Seminars are all held here in the Main house or in special buildings on the campus, the twelve Buildings are the so called Houses of the school, each Student is in one House, and the houses have a friendly rivalry under each other, they compete under each other to win the yearly House price, mostly it is going about a privilege which the entire house then has for the whole next year.

The Winner of the price and the Price itself are always announced, in the Speech at the Years-End Prom night.

The houses are named either after gemstones or precious metals: Soulsilver, Heartgold, Ghostcrystal, Firered Ruby, Waterblue Sapphire, Leafgreen Emerald , Timeless Diamond, Dimensional Pearl, Reversal Platinum , Dark Obsidian , Light Opal and Rainbow Prism.

Professor Opal's great-grandfather, the grounder of this School, was a classical scholar and collector for the museum and the research department of Olymgard, a hundred years ago.

When the museum was badly damaged because of several hurricanes and other natural disasters, such as the eruption of the volcano Ayona, they had to close the museum, just like the research department, and the training school that had similar damage.

Mister Opal then, it is said, put his entire fortune into the construction of a Building that should cover all three areas.

It gives researchers classes of each subject, from history to the exploration of the evolutions, trainer classes according to craft, from beginners to professionals, or even to the gym leader.

And there is also a museum, with classes for aspiring archaeologist, the school oriented according to the theory and practice-system and it is very much worth placed on the field study, all in all, was thought of everything here.

The twelve Houses, and the main house are arranged like a clock, so also on the school logo is a clock pictured which our own 14 Legendary Pokémon shows, the so-called 14 Divine Crusader!" Iris explained to them while they ate.

"Divine Crusaders, who are they?" Clemont and Trevor asked.

"The Divine Crusaders are the so called Guardians of Olymgard, Legendary Pokémons, they are said to keep the Continent Save and defend it from an intruding of Yveltal!" Gary said.

"Huh why that, not that I mean that it shall come here but still, I think it shall also have a place where it can live!" Serena said, even though the meeting with Yveltal a few Months ago were still in her bones, however she also has to think about, that after all Yveltal was only a tool to Lysander and that it was forced to Attack her, if Pikachu thought didn´t defended her , she wouldn´t even sit here and ask that question.

All in all, she was though angry, but also a little sorry for Yveltal, as a Pokémon, unloved and unwanted by anyone, hated and forced to live forever in solitude.

"It´s because of a Prophecy, which has been foretold about this land, I think with Prophecies you must be common by now Ash, you as the chosen one, the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted, as you have done so many times.

Anyways, the Prophecy says, that if Yvetal returns back to Olymgard, it will may be able to revive its father, Hadios, the greatest evil the world would ever see, every evil you ever have encountered is nothing against it, not even Arceus is able to defeat it all alone, According to the Legend and many ancient manuscripts which have been found, has Hadios only being able to defeat, as all the Pokémon of the World shot their Attacks in the same moment at it, but it still managed to almost kill Arceus, that day too many Pokémon died, also the third of the gods, Mew, the first Mew before the one we know today, it´s Peo-form, Peo stands for, Primary Evolution Organism, it looked completely different from what I looks now.

Hadios, still according to legends and tales, told from generation to generation, has killed Mew before the War broke out, but a young Woman, apparently Princess Psiode of Olymgard, gave her own Life-force to revive Mew, to whom she held a friendly relationship!" Metira, who appeared behind ash said.

"Sounds familiar not, yes Ash, it was the same as you once did for Mew, at the tree of Beginning, as you and Lucario Gave your own Life force towards Mew.

It´s the principle of Aura sharing, anyways,…

Mew, back to life, then tried to calm Hadios, but Hadios was enraged of being fooled for its soul again, and then in rage, it killed Psiode, however Mew, as she has given him back his live, returned this gesture with the same, however was Mew still too weak to cause such a big force, so in the end, Psiode got sucked inside of Mews Body, which changed and became more female.

Out of this new Fusion, the Pokémon Psiodeon raised, and together they manage to defeat Hadios, with all the Pokémon together.

However before he vanished, Hadios deadly wounded Arceus and Psiodeon, and shot out a piece of his own body into the world.

This piece shall be able to break the seal of his Prison, out of the core Piece later Yveltal has been born, what happened out of the rest no one really knows, but whatever it is, it´s nothing good at all, that's why we want to keep Yveltal away from here, here where the Crystal Shadow Pyramid lies.

On that Hadios will never return again!" Metira, the Gym Leader said standing behind Ash

"Ah you are that Girl from earlier, I guess you were right, we do have met each other again!" Ash said.

"Its as I said we will meet again, and by the way My name is Metira di Glazia, anyways are you done with eating Ash?!" Metira asked, while ash nodded.

"Then I may show you something, we still have some time before we meet with Professor Opal for the conference!" Metira said.

"Yeah uhm sure, eh can I bring my Friends along?" Ash asked while Metira nodded.

"Sure, of course!" she said as she went to the entrance hall to wait for Ash.

"Hey guys, you are done eating?" He asked, Serena and Clemont.

"Sure, but why Ash?" Serena asked curious.

"Miss Metira wants to show us something!" Ash said and both were Fire and Flame.

"Alright, we´re ready!"

"I´m coming too, we haven't seen each other in ages!" Misty said who heard their conversation.

"Me too!" Brock said.

"Guy´s remember you have to come back before 09:00 pm, okay, we still have to hold the Conference!" Gary said.

"Sure, we will be back before it starts!" Ash said.

"Well are you ready, then Follow me please!" Metira said as she went into the elevator.

She took an passport and held it in front of a strange sphere, on top of the Elevator Buttons.

"13th floor will be soon reached!" the Voice of the Elevator said, however…

"Wait, Miss Metira, there are only 12 Floors how is this Possible!" Misty asked.

"Floor 13 is a secret to the Normal students, only Special ones are normally allowed here!" Metira said.

"Ding, 13th Floor!" the voice said again, before the doors opened, revealing some kind of laboratory and Command centre.

"Ah Miss Metira we had awaited you, we still have to…, wait, who are these guys?" A young researcher, who came by, asked.

"These are the trainers I have spoken from!" Metira said in her frosty manner, letting the Researcher shivering.

"I see, anyways, Agent Black D. has contacted and told us that the villain has getting active and began to steal Pokémons in a high style!" He said.

"I see, well we have to send a team down there, we must defeat them, we can't let them further building their Army up!" Metira said before the researcher bowed and went away to give commands to his Subordinates.

"Miss Metira, what is this here?" Brock asked, as they continued to walk through the command centre.

"This here is the I.P.R.A.D.F., the International Pokémon Research Agency and Defense Forces. We are a Military Corps who are looking for Massive crime activities, such as the one of Team Flare, last year, however our Focus lies on Team Chaos, who are far eviler than Team Flare, instead of destroying the World they will rule the world, however is the Pokémon they had chosen to capture, exactly the same I that told you before about, Hadios!" Metira said while Ash and Co. gasped in horror.

"This Corps has been created 5 years ago, as Team Chaos appeared for the first time, they began with normal Pokémon stealing, but slowly so slowly they began to go after the Legendary Pokémons, Lawrence the third, you had once defeated him on Shamouti Island Ash, he was one of them, one of the high rank members, he was to Capture Zapdos, Arctos, Moltres and Lugia, but he also had the mission to capture Ho-oh.

There are a few other members who had left the Team and went their own way, starting own syndicates, like Ghetsis who became one of the seven Wise men of Team Plasma, Archie who became the Leader of team Aqua, Maxie who was the leader of Team Magma, Cyrus who grounded Team Galatic or Lysandre who became the boss of Team Flare.

Lysandre was the first one to leave Team Chaos, then the core members, as I said right now, slowly one by one left the group.

In the last Five years they had lost massively on members, however they went closer on their Goal, they had located Yveltal in his dorm state before we could find it, but fortunately, Team Flare was faster, if not they would have been able to bring Yveltal here to Olymgard even earlier, and then it would have been just a matter of time until they would have brought Hadios back to life!" Metira said.

"But why didn´t you then prevented all of these crimes they had done?" Misty asked confused.

"Because we can´t see them, we didn´t knew or even today, we still don´t know where they are or where they did what, and even though, we are only a little, small corps, our range of action is still quite limited, precisely because the real military and the police still don´t truly trust us, they think that behind I.P.R.A.D.F stands only a fake corps, who hides a rivalling evil Syndicate, or even that we simply had imagined Team chaos, or that we are Team Chaos.

They have countless reasons why they don´t trust us, however the core members of our Organisation, all came from Ancient clans, of Olymgard, and therefore , from mother to daughter, from father to son, we all got told of the old histories, no fairy tales but the truth, the reality, our Ancestors had witnessed.

Since we are quiet limited, we have in total only 5 Satellites in the orbit, one who search for activities of team Chaos or any big and catastrophic phenomenas t all, and to observe the bad ones, to see when they make a move, we however just can see what they are doing inside the few Bases, the main headquarter we haven´t found yet, over heat-camera, but that was all for this one.

Then we have one Satellite on Team Rocket, however only since four years, since we had no permission to operate in the Johto Region for that time, before their attack.

Then the next Two are set on the realms of the several Legendary Pokémon, to either keep them save or to contact them, most of these Pokémon are helping us more or less to lose conflicts and to bring Pokémons out of dangerous situation!" Metira said and Ash and Co. were buff, to say at least.

"Whoa, well this is sure something!" Brock said, getting a nod by Clemont.

"The Last satellite, is watching over the trainers and persons who are very important to us, humans with extraordinary ability's, researchers, and persons of interest.

Then we have also a few bases in the other Regions, each of these Bases have at least three of the Divine Crusaders who help them and are ruled by a good friend of mine.

My department in the Berugal Region got Glazidraflam and Goseidra who helps us, the Boss, momentarily is my Mother, but the idea to created I.P.R.A.D.F. came from me, and was further developed by my friends, until we became bigger and bigger, until we are what we are today.

Here in the Olymgard Region, we have Prismaeve and Velocirest, the Boss here are the Opal´s, or at least Alexia and Amelia, once also Elenora helped but this is years ago.

In the Valmio Region is momentarily our Ex-Champ and his Future Wife, the Ex Vice champ, Sylvan and Sylene the bosses.

Mecosa has Jacqueline, an old friend of mine too.

Haruto, has Berta Sycamore, Vincent Sycamore´s grandmother.

Former, our corps was only a small police station with minor action range, and it was held up by me and my friends, but now, through the rebuilding in the new Floor, we are more than ever capable to secure this Region, through the contact with the legends in other Regions, we are able to also more or less guardians over these Regions a bit, however not every Legendary Pokémon wants to help, as example Kyurem, who simply wants to live in its ice cave.

Or Ho-oh, who is guarding over you, Ash.

We tried to get Dialga and Palkia to help us, but well I guess you know them, they are good helpers but are they most of the time not in our time or even dimension, and it's get hard to contact them then.

The easiest way is logically when the Pokémon is able to speak over telekinesis in human language, that's why I called for N, he is able to understand Pokémon, it would help us much, for now the only best thing we can do, is side sharing!" Metira said.

"Wait, side sharing, isn´t that an ability only Latios and Latias can do, I saw it once!" Ash said.

"We know, you are logically not unknown here, well more to the new ones, like the guy from before, but to the old members, everyone knows that you came in touch with many Legendary Pokémon, as you are the Chosen one, or shall I rather call you, one of the Destined Children, same as I am!" Metira said.

"While our Brother, N is able to hear the voice of Pokémon and to understand their language, am I able to see through the eyes of every Pokémon or Human, and I am even able to control them to a certain amount, if ever necessary, I mostly do it to give it a bit of my own force to be able to win a fight, such as the sword of Justice, or of Celebi.

You still know when the Past and the future Celebi´s came to heal the Celebi of that time Ash?" Metira asked Ash.

"Sure, Misty, Brock and I once met Sam and saved Celebi!" Ash said while Misty and Brock nodded.

"Right I know, I had seen you, through the eyes of Suicune, that time as the water couldn´t help, I asked Dialga who just had been back in our time, if it might help Celebi, said and done, the Master of time, helped the Guardian of time and the forests, by sending, both, the Past and the Future into your present, and so they healed the little Celebi, for alone they wouldn´t be able to do so, since always just one Celebi can travel through time, and there for it is always the same Celebi who travels through the time.

However, Dialga is able to merge the tides of time together as it likes, so it mixed past and future with present, and was so able to bring Celebi's ways of time travel to itself in order to heal it, I admit , it is a really complex theory, but that's how it is.

You must know, Celebi is an eternal Pokémon and has been created to that time as also Dialga has been created from Arceus, both are always good friends!" Metira said as she went towards the Command desk.

"Say Metira, what do you mean with Brother and sister!" Ash asked.

"I can only tell you so much, your mother isn´t your birth mother, we are not even from this time, that all you should know for now, if you want to know of the past, better ask your Mother for her allowance for me to tell you everything, concerning the Prophecy of Olymgard, and our origin!" Metira said, shocking Ash, before she turned around to look at some states and graphics on the large Screen.

"Guy´s how does it look?" She asked the few people in this room.

"Lady Metira, Agent Iron-mask has just located a suspicious Convoy with a massive dark Aura in it, it is up to investigated, but it may need help!" a woman said to her

"Alright, where are they?" Metira asked.

"Close to Heavenbeat City!" another man said.

"Alright, send a message to the Haruto-base , they shall order a group down there, I will contact Agent Steel-wing!" Metira said.

"Gosound I call for you, please answer me, Gosound!" Metira mumbled.

"Gosound is on the radar, it reacts to your call!"

"Gosound, we may have found an evidence, for an unwilled intruding of Public enemy number 1, Titanine is already at location, would you please go and check on him, if necessary you will have to fight together with it against PE 1!" Metira said in trance, her eyes glowed white, in the same style as once Latias and Latios eyes had shone.

"It´s like a Déjà-vue not!" Ash said to Misty, while Brock smiled.

"I still remember Altomare as if it was yesterday!" Ash said, while Brock smiled with a grin.

"I bet you mostly remember Latias and that kiss you might got from her!" Brock said, getting Serena´s interest.

"Kiss, which kiss, from whom you got kissed Ash?" She said with a strange ring, it sounded kinda angry and jealous but she let it sound more like a simple question.

"Well I don´t know, you see, there was Latias and her friend a girl Called Bianca, Latias always transformed herself inside Bianca, so it is till today still unknown who gave me that Kiss on the cheek!" Ash said honest defending himself against the silent disappointment and the hurt look in Serena´s eyes.

"I see, only on the Cheek, thank god!" Serena mumbled, While Misty and Brock shared a knowing grin.

"Lady Metira, Agent Steel-wing is on it´s way!" The woman said.

"Alright, contact me if something more happens, we have to go now!" Metira said.

"Roger Mme!" the staff said.

"Well then I would say that we now going over to the Conference, or else we will be too late!" Metira said.

"Sure, let´s go on!" Misty said.

"Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a moment!" Misty said suddenly.

"Yeah sure!" Serena said confused.

"Say, Serena, are you perhaps in love with Ash?" Misty, after getting a bit space between Metira and the Boys, asked Serena.

"Huh, wait, what, how did you know?" Serena asked fully buff and blushed.

"You know it was not that difficult to figure out, by the way how possessively your look is, and you are blushing while talking to him, you know, I have to confess you something, I also once was in love with Ash, thought long before I fell for Brock, but I never really had the guts to ask him directly, I though flirted with him, but he never really got it, you know, or at least he never really admit it, I think he always just saw me as a close friend to him, not more!" Misty said, sounding a tiny bit disappointed, Serena was a little sorry for her, but also a bit jealous.

" We had a good time, traveling around, but it had all to quick to end, as I got a call by my sister that I shall come back as Gym Leader, since I had no choice I agreed.

Then came the day where we had to separate, I had to go back to my Gym, while Brock still kept traveling with Ash, that time May and Max went with them, but I only saw that later, as I one time visited the same town as they and I met them by chance, I was terrified to see Ash in the company of another Girl, not to say that I was hurt and jealous, but I quickly had to learn that they were just friends.

Also I think that May never really had any romantic feelings for Ash, or at least not that strong, however I am not sure about that, but as it looks , she must be now together with this Brendan guy she had travelled along for so long.

Well then came Ash´s time in Sinnoh, all I know is that he met Dawn there, but I don´t know anything about her feelings for him, I think it´s like one says, when you are long enough in the company of such a nice guy like Ash, you just simply have to like him somehow, however like I said before, the only girl who may ever kissed him on purpose, was either Bianca or Latias in her Human form in Alto Mare!" Misty said as both of them walked behind their friends and Metira.

"I see, well I have been traveling for a year now with him and Clemont, but I saw neither Clemont, nor Ash really ever develop any strong feelings for a girl in particular, logically I hope that Ash will choose me, but I don´t think he get my hints, or at least he stubbornly tried to ignore them,m I honestly don´t know what is going on his head sometimes, he can be so dense with times!" Serena said.

"I know right, especially in these kinds of things he is totally the slowpoke, however I have a good advice for you, Serena, if you Love Ash, I mean if you really love him, then tell him as soon as possible, or you will end up like I did before I found Brock for myself, I thought It was okay to separate, and that I would get over it but it just seemed wrong, not even Pokémon Battles had made fun anymore, to me it was as if my best friends have died, you know.

But then he came, in his rock-hard shining armor and saved me, ripped me out of the sea of sorrow I was drowning in, he gave me back my life spirit, suddenly, even the weakest trainers who challenged me, made me still fun to fight against!" Misty said.

"I see, well I hope I can take your advice and make something of it soon, however I´m not sure, how he will react.

Hah it´s just so complicated,…., huh, uh by the way, Misty, how did you and Brock find each other for yourselves, according to Ash you too were almost bickering constantly?" Serena suddenly asked curious.

"Oh well, I , uhm, oh why not telling you, maybe you can learn something you might not know.

Well it had been two years after Ash and I went different ways and a few months after Brock was back in Kanto.

Brock and I met often that time, to remind us on our time together, or to speak about the newest news about Ash, we mostly met at Professor Oak's lab, meeting up with Tracey, also a Travel Companion of Ash and me.

Well as I said I was kinda hurt about me leaving Ash and still were not being able to tell him what I felt for him, and my sisters leaved me with everything, the whole Gym and whatsoever, all in all I enjoyed every minute I could be together with Brock, or someone I knew for as long as I knew Ash, I won't tell this Ash and I won´t tell Brock this, but I truly loved Ash that time.

And as I said, it broke my heart to see him traveling around with other girls, it made me mad inside and my heart was more than once heavy, I imagined, way too often , how it would be, if one of the other girls confess to him. It made me antsy and angered, I screamed from time to time even on people who couldn´t anything for the whole mess.

The more I thought about it, the more desperate I became, I longed for his company and his care, like a drowning man longs for air, at some point I didn´t ate anymore, it went more and more out of hand, Brock recognized the worse change of my appearance and attitude, and tried somehow to help me, it didn´t helped before New Year's Day two years after I took over the Gym.

We were together , out on a festival in Pewter City, Brock invited me, I wanted to be friendly, that's why I went to it, instead of staying at home , in my bed and weeping in my pillow, as I did so often.

Don´t get me wrong, I tried to get rid of my love for Ash, I even tried to date with other boys, it just had no use, and all I could think about was him, and how different he was from everyone.

That went on until Brock captured me in his Gym, with no one around, he then Challenged me to a Pokémon Battle, where he said to me to speak everything I was suffering on off my soul, that he would listen to me, so I did as told, I lost count of how often I said Ash name in this conversation, but in the end, beside of me having six Water Pokémon and Brock only used his Rock Pokémon, I still loosed, that got me to see how deep I had fallen into self-pity and doubt on myself, that I even lose against the pokétype which shall have normally only minor effect at my Pokémons, the Battle went on and on, until we had absolute no Pokémon left anymore, I had lost but my chest was lighter than it ever had been in theses two years, the same night we watched the Firework together, sometimes I eventually fell asleep leaning on him, the next day I woke up in my Bed, my Partner trainers form the gym said that Brock brought me from Pewter City, over the Mt. Moon towards Cerulean City, as thanks for this I decided to cook for him the next day, I then invited him, and thanked him, we met then every day to speak about this and that, and before I knew, my brain was only filled of Brock anymore, I wondered if he was okay so all alone in the gym, while his Family was on a journey with my Sisters.

I was afraid of my appearance every time I was going to meet him, and stood hours long before the mirror, and then I finally got to him he always complimented me, you must see, he usually hit on every cute girls he saw, during our travel, but since we had that Battle, he never looked at any girl when I was with him, it pleased me somehow, and sooner, as I thought I was excited on every time we met, I found out things about him, I never knew or recognized before on him, things I just overlooked, all the time, suddenly became very important to me.

Sooner or later I only thought about how cool and good he looked for the last years, and well one day, I admit to him my feelings I had for him, and since that time our both sided love is blooming and growing constantly until today!" Misty said as she looked with a smile at Brocks back, Serena nodded in understanding.

Unaware of the Girls and Metira, also Ash and Brock, held a similar Conversation.

"So Ash how was it, haven´t heard much of you for the last year, last time I saw you was when you were in Kanto before traveling to Kalos, so how have you been?" Brock asked his best friend.

"I was fine, I had wonderful traveling Companions, I mean, I again got a Gym leader as travel companion, it thought was a surprise for me to meet Serena, I admit at first I didn´t even recognized her, well it had been eight long years ago that time, in Professor Oaks Summercamp when I was seven, until I was nine I went their, she has grown so much from last time I saw her , mind you,.

I still remember the day, apparently she had lost herself in the forest and was afraid as a Pokémon attacked her, so she said at least, she was alonge in the forest and it was dark, I found her by chance and brought her back to the camp!" Ash said to Brock.

"I see, well she does really seem to like you Ash, say are you by any Chances a pair?"

"A pair, well not officially at least, though not that I didn´t thought about that too, you must know, I do like Serena a lot but I just don´t think that I am suited to become her boyfriend!" Ash said shocking Brock.

"Huh, wait what, why not, I mean you are a nice guy ash and you are cool ad a fierce and courageous, righteous trainer, why shouldn´t you be a good boyfriend for her?" Brock asked confused.

"Let´s just say for the moment, that I become her boyfriend, and years later we become a married couple and have children, then what shall I do, what will become of my dream of traveling the world, and even if I somehow manage to still travel, I will just not end up like my dad and leaving my Serena all to herself and the kids!" Ash said and Brock was astounded.

"So you already though of becoming kids, seems like you really must feel for Serena!" Brock said with a smile.

"I do, even when I not always show it, or do as if I don´t understand her, it is hard to play the dense idiot you know.

Even as Bianca, or Latias kissed me, I didn´t thought about anything romantically, I just was surprised about this sudden reaction of her, then when Misty and you Left me and I went to Hoenn, I felt bad somehow, of course I was kinda more or less aware of Misty´s feelings, but I just didn´t wanted to bind me so easily on someone and in the end hurt her.

She is the best friend one can call for sure, but I never saw more in her than exactly that, very best friends, in my opinion she had deserved something far better than a love-coward like me, and well in the end she made the right choice to fall in love with you, you are much more mature than me, and you are definitely not afraid of falling in love!" Ash said getting a smile from Brock before it turned in a frown.

"But that not all isn´t it, just your unfulfilled dreams isn't the real reason you never were interested into the girls you travelled with, not?" He asked.

"I guess you got me there, of course it isn´t the major reason, the real reason of why I never fell in love with a girl or developed any strong feelings for a girl beside of Serena is, the simple promise I made, a Promise to only belong to her, forever, and that someday we will marry, we made it when we were young, the day we saw each other the last time, before I went to Kalos. And in looking at it, we both always reminded us on this Promise, since we both hadn´t have a girlfriend/ boyfriend since then.

And I don´t want her to be hurt, not after what has happened in Kalos, I never want her to be in such ba dangerous situation again, but then again, I must leave her, but I can´t, I just can´t, I love her, and there is another reason I cannot leave her anymore!"

"You may be right to say, you don´t want her to get hurt, or that you want to keep her save , but what has that to do with your father, as you said earlier?" Brock asked.

"Well, according to my Mom he is a Pokémon trainer on a journey, however, do I think this is not true, first of mom completely refuses to tell me anything about him, she often break in tears when I mention him, and I mean, I am too on a journey, but I at least call mom from time to time, I even send letters and my trophies, but as much as I know there had never been something of him in our house, not even Pictures as far as I saw, I even searched in our attic, but I found nothing, so according to these evidences, my father either is already dead, or he left us two for unknown reasons, I just don´t want to become such a guy like that.

Leaving the woman and the Children at home, while going out on a Journey I never may return from, but then again I sometimes want to have kids and a wife, but before I want to see as much as I can, I mean I'm only seventeen, close to eighteen, if I choose to admit my love to Serena, it wouldn´t take long until Serena may will settle down and have kids, and then all my dreams of traveling the world are gone, sure I will have many memories of the Region I have encountered but still!" Ash said with a sigh, he never meant to hurt Serena or keep her waiting, but his fears of doing every grown up thing in the wrong way, and the fear of putting her in danger same as that time in Kalos was stronger than his wish to be with her.

"I know it takes time, look at me, it lasted 2 years after we both had been back in Kanto, before Misty and I became a pair, however are we now since a year a happy couple, we may be separated by a mountain, and yes we do got many duties as Gym Leaders but we still manage to get on Dates and have a sweet time together.

Just because you admit your love today, doesn´t mean you will have kids tomorrow!" Brock said in his Wise manner.

"I guess you are right, at least I promised to my mother and as New Year´s duty, to show her how much I care about Serena, she too would love to see me getting a Girlfriend, logically I said her nothing about my thought of becoming like my dad, she would flip!" Ash sad.

"You know what Ash, you simply make an elephant out of a fly, the best would be you decide to told her when you are comfortable but at least in this year, who knows maybe she will find another boy else, so you better hurry, until it is too late!" Brock said as they entered a Large room, where already many of the loaded guests were.

"It´s seems like our last guests have arrived too!" Professor Opal senior said.

"Alright then let´s get this meeting started, first of all I will introduce you the theme of today's Conference.

"It is about the threat Team Chaos is for the whole world.

At the moment, our special defense forces have located a convoy with a strange Aura in it, it has according to our information the Aura of Yveltal, so it may be Possible that they almost managed to accomplish phase 1 of their goal.

And we are sure that they will now aim for Phase 2, which is here, we are sure that they aim for the Shadow-crystal Pyramid, a powerful artefact, that keeps the God of Death and Destruction, Hadios in its prison, who lies in the Stone-oak city Museum in the Berugal region, that's why we have to get it out from there into the high security bunker in Namubra City in the Haruto Region.

Team Chaos is a cruel and merciless organisation, and they don´t even are afraid to murder those who are in their way, so we have to bring this artefact away before they break in the Museum and hurt innocent peoples, however has Team Chaos in whole Olymgard his bases, and our goal lies in two different Regions from here.

That's why I asked for the strongest Trainers and the brightest minds I know, you guys, this mission must be successful or else Team chaos is able to accomplish their phase two, and then only has to bring the Crystal Shadow-Pyramid and Yveltal to the Dark-Obsidian ruin.

Where they will be able to revive Hadios, if they manage to do so, then we will need every help we can get to defeat it, before it is able to bring out the full extend of its power.

If Hadios awakens we have to awake all the legends, that's why I asked all of you to bring us the artefacts to call for the legendary Pokémon, our Miss Side-Sharing Metira will then be able together with the Pokéwhisperer Mr. Natural and Mr. Ketchum to let them travel towards us, most of the Legendary Pokémon are knowing Mr. Ketchum , and Mr. Natural is able to hear their voices and to speak with them.

Metira is able to do Side-sharing making these Pokémon able to see and to hear what she sees.

As we had a few months before a conference with the other leader families of the Different Regions, we held of a questioning if we shall call all of you or not, in such a case , the system of the 5th man is made, as we voted , 4 regions said that it would be unnecessary to call all of you, since we simply had to find Team Chaos and defeat them before they do that, the fifth man, we, the Olymgard Region, voted for the exact opposite, we said we shall call for you, and out of experience and free after the motto, Expect the unexpected, they took our advice.

Trust is good but control is better!" Professor Opal said.

"That's why we changed our plans and, called for you guys, we have to bring the Crystal Shadow Pyramid in security, and secure it with the best men possible.

However are we quite sure that Team Chaos will attack the convoy, that's why we need our best Pokémon trainers, you have to help us to either secure the Pyramid and accompany the Convoy, or to help us to free Yveltal!" Alexia opal said.

"I see your Problem there, but why didn´t you simply destroyed the Ruins!" Clay asked in his usual manner.

"Simply because the material from which the ruins were created, not simply breaks, we tried everything but it's not possible, and even when, the Pokémon avoid this place, its gives off a sinister coldness!" Metira said.

"I mean I like the cold and silent places, but not even I trust this place, I admit full of pride that I am damn afraid of this Place!" Metira said in her monotone voice and everyone from Olymgard nodding in understanding.

"Well anyways, so all we have to do is to secure that artefact, beat Team chaos, and free Yveltal and then everything will be alright?" Belton, one of the Gym leaders of Olymgard, asked.

"Well not really, we tried everything to destroy it even giving it back to the earth, unfortunately doesn´t that work, it always comes back, we even shot it in the orbit with a rocket, it came back as a meteor crashing down on earth and right in a farm house killing the child of a farmer.

The thing radiates dark waves and pulls on every dark mind while increasing that, it is almost impossible to picture out what it would do to a mass murderer, all in all we can say that we just have no idea how to get rid of this thing, so we finally all came to the point, where we decided to close it away, forever!" Alexia Opal said.

"I see so we really will get a major problem if this Team Chaos managed to get it in their hands!" Gary said.

"Yes but it is not only about that, but we also have to stop their researchers, you must know, they began to use Pokémon which they have created, after the same way Team Plasma once created Genesect, they created Pokémon with weapons as mass-destruction weapons.

They are so Strong that we have differ them in Categories, from 1 to 5 and the Category Dark Master, which stand on the level of a Legendary Pokémon.

Most of this Pokémon are from Steel or Cyber combined with other two type, all in all they are extremely strong even with low level.

And the baddest is, that they only hear on their master, not even Metira is able to get through them, or at least she can´t control them for all too long!" Alexia said.

"We came to the conclusion that they must have a machine with which they manage to completely get them under control; I think you know what I mean not Ash?" Metira asked.

"A control-system, probably the same as Team Plasma used to control Reshiram!" Ash said as he thought about it.

"Yes, I think you are right Ash!" Iris (Champ) said.

"Oh he is right Iris, it is the same , just in a bigger way, we found out that most of the evil Syndicates who once have been arrested , have broken out from the Prison they were in, 5 weeks ago, it seems that all the evil Syndicates have merged together and layed also their research-forces together and are now on creating an Army of so called Fakemons, Pokémons who have been created by humanity, and enforced them with weapons, there are only a few of them who are still biological but most of them are mostly Machines, however as strong as a normal Pokémon, however it is rather difficult to differ the two races!" Metira said.

"They are very smart, even though we followed their trace they at some point, managed to fully vanish without a trace, their bases, headquarter and their existence seems like a mystery, however Agent Steel-mask has found a Convoy just a good Half hour ago, who radiates the same dark Aura as the Ruins, so we may have here the Transport of Yveltal, we already have send a squad down there!" Metira said.

"Lady Metira, an urgent call for you!" The woman from I.P.R.A.D.F. came inside and asked for Metiras attention.

"Sure, I come!" The same said and went with the woman outside.

After a while she came back inside with a pale and fearful expression.

"Our squad has been defeated, the Convoy vanished, they have managed to create Pokémon as strong as Legendary Pokémons, not even Agent Steel-mask and Agent Steel-wing, could beat them, but it confirmed our fears, they did brought Yveltal to Olymgard in its dormant state!" Metira said and everyone paled.

"So they accomplish Phase 1 , means they will going over to phase two, I will call for the Museum to increase their guard, I will also call the Police for their help, but beware when you tomorrow will take that thing to the safety ground, Team chaos will stop at nothing to achieve their goals, tomorrow in the break of day you will split into two groups, one group will stay here and secure the Building, where we have the Crystal Light Pyramid, the physical realm of Arceus, if they manage to get it in their fingers then nothing will stop Hadios if Team Chaos is able to bring it back.

We do try to get also our Local Legendary Pokémon, beside of the 14 Crusaders and the 5 Guardians of the Prism core, to fight.

However do we also have evidence, that the Team Chaos gets accompanied by the so called, Arcane Crusaders, who are the exact opposite of the Divine Crusaders, Soul-hunter from Hadios who evolved by the time they had hidden, and are now on Legendary Pokémon level, they long to get their Master, Hadios back!" Professor Opal senior said.

"In just what have we dived in again?" Serena whined as she facepalmed in annoyance, remembering Kalos all to well.

"I´m very sorry Serena, but this is not about us alone, if they manage to bring Hadios back, then the whole world is at the edge of destruction!" Metira said coldly.

"We have no time for every ones, why oh why…, and if only I had…, we have to fight, no matter what, this is the most important right now, but since it is already so late we will discuss the rest tomorrow, just try to enjoy the rest of the day, and remember, tomorrow at break of day we will begin our operation!" Metira said getting nods by Amelia and Alexia Opal, upon ending the conference, while they all began to stroll out of the room back into the Ballroom where many students were already at dancing.

"if only they would know what might happen right now, somewhere out there!" Ash mumbled.

"We better don't tell anyone, I don´t want to cause a panic!" Serena said, while Clemont nodded.

"Seriously, why or why do always such fools exist, who want to rule the world?" Misty whined.

"Because they got too much money and free time to evolve a simple thought to a lifelong sick dream!" Metira said.

"Well anyways, as Alexia said, let´s try to enjoy this evening as best as we can with these Bad news!" Metira said, before a girl stepped at her side.

"Hey Honey, how are you, haven´t seen in a long time, Marble!" Metira said, making a 360° turn from cold to excessively joyful.

"Hey, Metira, who are your friends?" The girl asked shyly.

"These are Ash and his friends.

"These are Misty, Brock and Clemont, also Gym Leaders, Misty and Brock from Kanto, and Clemont from Kalos. And this is Serena, also a friend of Ash!" Metira introduced them.

"Guys meet my Girlfriend and my beloved Honey, Marble, the Gym Leader of Mastrock City, she a specialist in Steel Pokémon and steps in the footsteps of her father, Viland of the Elite Eight!" Metira praised her Girlfriend, who blushed furiously.

"Oh stop it you, you are even more awesome, you are a Master of Ice Pokémon and you are perhaps even stronger by times, then Your Brother Felix!" Marble said.

"Well at least she wishes for that, but I am at least always five steps in front of her!" A man with blonde hair said, he wore a Hawaii-shirt and blue jeans.

"Haha, very funny Felix, you know that I can beat your ass anytime!" Metira said.

"Ah you don´t say, sister-heart, how it be , if you prove that right outside the building, on the training-field, I will be waiting there for you, or are you too afraid of it.

"In your dreams, Brother, I´ll make you eat ground!" Metira said with fire in her eyes.

"We going to dance later Marble, right now I have to teach my Brother some manners, and how to treat a lady!" Metira said with a smirk.

"Lady, where; I don´t see one?" Felix teased.

"Run!" Metira siad coldly, before chasing her Brother out.

"Are they always like this?" Misty asked the girl Marble.

"Uhm, uhm, pretty much, "Whoa Wait up Guys, i´m coming too!" She shouted and ran behind them.

"Well any way's, Serena, want to dance?" Ash asked as he held out his Hand.

"But of course!" Serena instantly said, although she was a bit confused of this offer coming from Ash.

Ash meanwhile grinned, which didn´t went unnoticed by Brock, who gave him a thumb up, only to be pulled back by Misty.

"What´s going on here Brock!" She asked.

"I´m just trying to help Ash a bit out, so I gave him an advice!" Brock said while being pulled on his ear, as so often, by misty, at least for another reason this time.

"Well then I think you have earn you a surprise!" Misty said as she kissed Brock.

Thanks, for helping me to bring them two together!" Misty said.

"Always, I love to help you guys!" Brock said as he held Misty in his arms before both of them went to the dance-floor, where Ash and Serena already were dancing closely, Serena Leaning her head on Ash´s shoulder being in pure bliss, While Ash smiled at her.

"This is wonderful Ash, to dance so slowly!" Serena said while Ash nodded.

"My Words, Serena, my words!" Ash Mumbled as he danced with her.

"You, know I´m quite a miserable dancer but if it keeps up with this, I might get over this without making myself looking like a complete fool!" Ash laughed, while Serena shacked her head in no.

"I bet that there are far worse dancers than you, but for now you doing great!" Serena said, as she leaned in his embrace.

"If you say so!" Ash mumbled, while his thoughts crossed around becoming Pokémon master when married, the possible end of the world, and his untold love to the girl in his arms.

"So much to think but such less time!" Ash said, the night went on and beside of Dancing slowly, and eating from time to time some finger food, both of them didn´t were doing anything special.

Clemont was another case, since he had no real partner to dance, he mostly stood in the corner watching the others dancing.

"I wish Bonnie was here, then I at least had one to dance!" He mumbled to himself, while reminding him how fun it always was when they both danced together, he really missed the lively girl and her cute Dendenne.

"Huh!" Suddenly something hit Clemont eyes, a certain someone sitting lonely and kind off bored on a bank in a corner, same as him.

It was no other than Sheila Opal, Topachi Opals sister.

"How in the world can someone like her have no date or at least a dancing Partner?" Clemont asked himself, it was something he could not understand.

"Hey, Sheila, what are you doing sitting here all alone, where´s your partner!" Clemont asked, as he went towards her, he knew fully that he took the risk to get slapped but he had to knew.

"If I had one, he would probably lying down the balcony for letting me wait!" She said with a minor annoyed ring.

"I see, well mine rather jumped of the balcony by herself, I guess!" Clemont joked, getting a confused look from Sheila.

"I wouldn´t know why, you look neat, you are very polite as much as I can say from the two times I spoke with you!" Sheila said in wonder.

"Really well I guess you, Serena and Bonnie will be the only ones who think that way!" Clemont stated with sigh.

"Bonnie?" Sheila asked.

"My little sister, little and lively but you better watch out, she has a mouth like an adult sometimes!" Clemont laughed.

"Tell me, I swear if Topachi would be any more clumsy than she already is, I would say she is still a toddler, unfortunately can I not act as big sister here, I'm more the overlooking little sister!" Sheila joked.

"I see, well you are at least better than my sister at some times, seriously , as we traveld with the others together, she always tried to ship me with any girl we met, much to my anger and embarrassment I must say, in the end she had no success with it anyways, but she said that she will make a list as soon as I am back home, god save me, I hope she doesn´t annoyed the people in Luminose City too much!" Clemont whined while Sheila laughed.

"Hey there was a laugh, you know, laughing makes you much more beautiful than being sad!" Clemont said, getting another laugh and a blush from Sheila.

"Hey, Sheila, say, since our Partners didn´t showed up, why don´t we go for a dance, logically only if you want?" Clemont asked, crawling his neck, while offering her his hand.

"I would say, why, not, I would love to dance with you, Clemont!" Sheila said as she took his hand and so they both went to the dance-floor, where already many of their friends danced as pairs together.

"I hope tomorrow will be as good as tonight!" Clemont mumbled.

"What is tomorrow?" Sheila asked.

"Well, normaly I better don´t say this, but tomorrow may the fate of the world getting decided!" Clemont said, while Sheila smirked.

"Nice try Clemont, well if that's so, then let´s make this Evening a Evening to remember!" Sheila said and so she leaned on Clemont and closed her eyes.

"I will do my very best!" Clemont smiled as he felt her head on his chest.

"If only you know that I meant it the way I said it!" Clemont thought.

**(Scene music: All of Me from John legend feat. Lindsey Stirling.)**

**A/N: and another Chapter done hope you like it, by the way, Olymgard stands for, Olymp and Asgard, that's why one calls Olymgard, the land where the Gods and the Folk meet each other.**

**Read corrected and advanced, the new correction of the chapter is here, more details and more background.**


	4. Thieves in Olymgard, Museum Ride, Wishes

**Chapter 3: Thieves in Olymgard, The ride to the Stone-oak city Museum, the destined Children, Of Wisdom, Power and Courage,the Arrival, shocking truth.**

The Evening so far has been the best Ash and Co. ever had, especially Clemont couldn´t whine, he had the time of his life, while Sheila Opal layed in his arms, he grinned like an idiot.

"Seems like Clemont has much fun!" Serena said, her own head on Ash chest.

"I guess so, I bet Bonnie would cry if she sees this, all her tries of hooking him up with a girl and in the end he simply had to go to another Region and instantly becomes a girl he even can dance with on their first evening together, she would flip, I guess!" Ash laughed.

"Surely she would, wait; by the way, let´s make a photo!" Serena snickered as she took out her new camera to get some photos.

_**Scene Music: John Legend, All of You feat. Lindsey Stirling.**_

Meanwhile, a slow song of a Foreign land was played, although neither Clemont, nor Sheila understood the Lyrics, they still danced closely, one could say they were born to dance together, it was not to see that the two just only met a few hours ago for the very first time.

If it would go after Clemont's Father, he would seriously say something about love at first sight, however Clemont was not so sure of this whole, Lovey dovey thing, he never was that much popular by the girls, neither in school or as a gym leader in general, and he , most of the time, worked anyways on his machines and inventions behind closed doors.

But this evening, felt magical to him, it was a feeling he never felt before, to hold Sheila, or a girl in general in his arms and to dance slowly.

But whatever thoughts raced in Clemont´s mind, Sheila's thoughts were so outright as possible.

"This is the Best evening ever, I thank you Clemont!" Sheila said before she kissed Clemont on the cheek, just in the moment as Serena took the photo.

While Serena made a few photo, suddenly the Light flickered.

"Huh, what´s going on now!" Ash asked, before suddenly the light complelty went out.

Suddenly an alarm ringed.

"Shit, secure the exits, no one gets out, secure the museum!" The voice of Professor Opal shouted.

"They have broken inside of the Museum, they are after the Light Pyramid!" one of the guards said.

"Pikachu use Lightning!" Ash shouted and Pikachu did as said, illuminating the ballroom.

"Thanks Ash!" Professor Opal said.

"There, up on the ceiling!" Sheila shouted as she pointed at a person in black who was about to climb out of the windows in the ceiling.

"Leafeon, use Vine whip!" Sheila shouted as she let out her Pokémon.

"Uaaah!" The Person shouted as she had been caught, she almost has been dragged to them as she suddenly could open a Pokéball.

"Kireus, help me!" The Person said, before the new appeared Pokémon ripped the Vines away, it was a Giant yellow steel bird Pokémon.

"Well then Sayonara, peoples!" The Person in black said.

"Leafeon, Leaf blade aim at the Bag!" Sheila shouted.

"Shit!" The Person said as the bag she carried, was ripped of her back.

"I got it!" Clemont shouted as he catched the bag.

"Dammit, I'm out!" The Person said before she crashed through the roof.

"Watch out!" Clemont shouted as the heavy glass shards were about to rain over Sheila, he pushed her several meter out of the way, while he rolled over the floor, being dragged away from the spot, by Leafeon´s vines, before a Chandelier could crash upon him.

"Is everyone alright!" Professor Opal asked after everything was quiet, the only sound came from the outside, it had begun to rain and a thunderstorm has broken loose , water fell through the hole in the roof.

"Yes nothing has happened!" Sheila said, before she petted her Leafeon.

"Very good job, Leafeon, I´m proud of you!" She said.

"Thanks Sheila, you saved my Life!" Clemont said to her while Sheila blushed.

"No thing to thank there, you saved me too, Clemont!" Sheila said.

"Your Leafeon is well trained Sheila!" Clemont commented, while Sheila blushed.

"Well thank you, I got it since it was an Eevee!" She said.

"Let´s see what they tried to steal!" Clemont said as he looked inside of the Bag.

"Hmm, what´s that?" He said as he took out a little pyramid made of White Crystal, it gave of a fluorscentic white light, and it seemed to move from the inside.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked as he gave it to Professor Opal.

"Yes, this is the Light Pyramid, the physical realm of Arceus in this world!" Professor Opal said.

"Wait I thought the Gate to the Hall of Origin, was at the Spear Pillar at Mt. Coronet!" Brock asked.

"No, only if one brings the Pyramid to the Spear Pillar and plays the Arzurflute, however does Arceus only open its realm to a Hero with a pure heart!" Professor Opal said.

"So Ash might open the realm, I see!" Clemont said as he glanced at Ash.

"Why so Clemont, I mean sure he might be a good guy, I can´t tell but I bet that not everyone can open his realm so easily, I mean I bet you too have good chances on that task!" Sheila said blushing.

"Oh well I´m not much of an hero, I´m more the sidekick with the crazy inventions!" Clemont said.

"But, that's not fair; I mean you are one of the Heroes of Kalos, you are great you are smart and courageous!" Sheila more and more began to spill her thoughts out.

"You are a wonderful person Clemont, if anyone should be a Knight in shining armor, then it shall be you, for hells sake, you saved my Life Clemont, get yourself some Spot-light too, from time to time!" Sheila said blushing, while a few people around began to snicker.

"I´m most flattered by your thoughts Sheila but it is like I say, I'm not that courageous, that right now was more an impulse, I didn´t wanted to get you or anyone to be hurt, I'm usually the guy who take the machines first before fighting for himself!" Clemont said blushing.

"Hmpf, I will make you show someday, how great you truly are, anyways what´s going to happen now with this thing!" Sheila asked her Mother.

"Well since we might need it, it will stay close to us.

However does this close the circle of the suspicious persons, since only my guest knew about the pyramid being here!" Professor Opal said to everyone surprise.

"I don´t think that it was either one of Johto or Kanto, since they knew close to nothing about us, only those who came from here or who studied her in Olymgard, however am I´m more sure that it might be one of Kalos!" She said.

"Well I´m sure that it wasn´t me, since I was down here on the ground, with Sheila, the whole evening long!" Clemont instantly defended himself.

"And I was with Ash!" Serena said while ash nodded.

"Relax guys, I have none of you in my line of thoughts, but I knew right along who it might be, I only had to set a trap to them, the traitors are the only of my guests who are not here anymore!" Professor Opal said.

And suddenly the light flickered on.

"Everyone is here, but two persons, who have been vanished without a trace!" Professor Opal said.

"No one else but Elite Four from Kalos, the fiery Malva and the new champ of Olymgard, Marissa!" She said, letting all the jaws of the Kalos and the Olymgard elite Trainer crashing down, while Clemont, Serena and Ash didn´t looked all too surprised.

"This seems to surprise you not really!" Professor Opal said a little disappointed.

"Well we knew, thanks to Lebelle, that Malva once was a member of Team Flare, but that was Years before Lysander tried to destroy Kalos, so she might went back to them but I didn´t thought, that she will have anything to do with Team Chaos, however have I heard the voice of the Thief from earlier and I recognized that I heard the voice as we came to the dance night, after the conference, but only for a brief moment!" Clemont said.

"It was the same voice as Marissa, Champ of Olymgard, however don´t I see any connection between them both!" Clemont stated.

"Me neither, maybe Malva is her older Sister?" Serena said.

"Or she is her mother!" Ash thought.

"It could be, just as hypotheses, if Malva is Lysander's Sister, and therefore, vice-chief of Team Flare, and Lysander has Left team Chaos in order to capture Yveltal for himself and his own plan, that it might could be that Malva stayed and became the new Boss of Team Chaos, She went looking in Kalos for Yveltal, however her Brother catched Yveltal before her and used him for his own plan, draining almost his full force out, before we freed thim, Yveltal flew away and hid himself.

Malva then waited for a chance and then got Lysander back out of the destroyed base, more dead than alive, she healed him up until he was able to tell her how to find Yveltal, then she made her way to search in Kalos for Yveltal, however, it would only be logical for her to have an informant here in Olymgard, and who would be better than a child who becomes the Champ and has so almost unlimited access to almost every area in Olymgard, not, so it was only a matter of time for them to find out where the Crystal Pyramids are, and the stealing from before shall have prevent us from being able to call for Arceus, however we managed to get the Pyramid back before they could vanish with it!" Ash said as he thought further.

"This isn´t such a bad thought Ash, if I would know it by real, I even would say that it is exactly this way, however have we no real evidence for now, but now that they know exactly where the Pyramids are we have no time to lose, I'm very sorry that this evening has to end this way, but you better get instantly ready to travel towards the Stone-oak City Museum, take your strongest Pokémons with you!" Professor Opal said.

"Seems so, the earlier the thing is under secure, the harder it will get for Team Chaos to get it, and the more time it will buy us, to crush them before they manage to fulfil their plan!" Clay said.

"Alright let´s all get done, they have at least half an hour lead before we are ready to go!" Professor Opal said, and so they all went to their dorm room to get their things.

"This is just great, we are just in a new Region and already have to save the world again, where is the nice traveling time I had wished for!" Serena whined on the way.

"Serena, if we not fight we might will never get a travel-time at all anymore!" Ash said.

"I know but why does it always have to hit us!" Serena snapped.

"We'll be happy, for you it is only the second time, I had do get over with such missions for every Region I travelled to, I am kinda familiar to such situation and exception states, do you have any idea, how it feels like when you sat a foot onto a new region and instantly know that any second you whole plan can get down the drain for another bigger mission, of saving the whole Region!" Ash said a bit annoyed.

"I guess you are right!" Serena finally gave up.

"Alright, let´s get this done quickly, just take what is needed, your Pokémons and then let´s get going, the rest simply leave inside, I am sure we will come soon back!" Metira said.

"Ash!" Suddenly a voice shouted.

"Mom!" Ash said as Delia Ketchum ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Please be careful okay Ash, I don´t want to lose you, you might have encountered often such situations but still, be careful and come back in one piece, all of you!" Delia said crying and pressing her son strongly at her.

"No problem, I promise you, I will come back safely!" Ash said before his mother released him, surprisingly she also took Serena in her Arms.

"Please care for him and watch over him, he can be reckless with times, don´t lose your patient with him, he can be kind off the slowpoke but he is a good guy, and whatever plans you have for the future, with him, you have my blessing!" Delia whispered, making Serena blushing before she pressed herself at the mother of her loved one.

"Thanks miss Ketchum!" She said.

"Stay save Serena, Ash, all of you, please make sure to come back!" She said.

"If not, it will be… I I don't want to lose another beloved one, I…. I´m sorry , oh god!" Before she could say any more things, she ran away.

"Geez mother, it´s not the first time, I´m in such a situation, but thanks anyway!" Ash mumbled upon seeing his mother running away.

"That may be true Ash, however doesn´t that mean that she will have less worries for you, it is nice to have such a caring mother!" Metira said

"So you are saying, I don´t care enough about you!" A new voice said with a bit annoyed tone behind them, they all turned around to be greeted by a tall woman in a very expensive looking priestess dress.

"Mother, it´s nice to see you!" Metira said, while her mother went towards them.

"Please keep an eye on my Daughter as her little brother; she can overestimate herself from time to time!" Metiras mother said to Ash who only looked Confused.

"MUM!" Metira shouted in embarrassment, while she blushed losing her coolness for a moment.

"Haha!" Metiras Mother laughed as she went to her daughter, before she took her in a tight bearhug.

"Be careful honey!" She said to her daughter.

"I will be, can you let me go please, I lack of fresh air!" Metira gasped for air.

"haha, you just as cute as always!" Metiras mother said, as she let go of her daughter.

"Make it good and in one piece back home, got it, you two!" She said as Felix went past

" We will do so mom, no problem I will protect Metira!" Felix said.

"As high as you loosed earlier, you rather will need my help!" Metira said to Felix with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah ,whatever, Little sister, just get ready!" Felix said jokingly.

They all packed their things together, and went outside to get in the bus.

While Metira, Skyla, Valery and Maria, flew with their Bird Pokémon already forward.

"Clemont!" Suddenly Sheila appeared at the door to the Main building, she ran towards Clemont and embraced him.

"Please, please come back in one Piece and make them see, how much of a true Hero you are!" She said as she once again kissed his cheek, Clemont blushed deep red and nodded rapidly.

"I will do so Sheila!" he said to her and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sheila please come back inside, you can´t do anything anyways right now!" Professor Alexia Opal said, as she embraced her daughter.

"I Know, but it doesn´t mean I cannot worry about him!" Sheila said with a frown and tears in her eyes.

Both wonk as the Bus was about to drive away.

"Guess you got yourself a girlfriend Clemont!" Ash complimented.

"Seems so indeed!" Clemont said as he holds his cheek who burned bright red from her kiss.

"Well then, let´s get going, off to the Museum!" Gary said.

"Say Gary, how does it even comes that you are allowed to drive a minibus anyways!" Ash asked.

"Here on Olymgard, the Laws are all a little different from the rest of the world, as soon as you are 16 years old, you are allowed to do every Driver permission, except of an Airplane-flying-permission for bigger machines.

And Since I made the Minibus Driver-permission last year, I'm allowed to drive it, it is easier for bigger travels, you shall think about it, you will get to many locations much faster than ever before, and you have a roof over your head even when it rains.

The best however is, that if you make the Permission here, it stands for all the other regions too, that's why they have every year many candidates for the driver examen!" Gary explained.

"I see, well I will see maybe, I will do it too, will be easier to travel around, as you said!" Ash said considering the fact.

"Ah by the way, Metira and Professor Opal senior asked me to give you these!" Gary said, as he pointed at something to Iris.

"These are so called, PE-rings, Prime Evolution Rings, they work similar to the Mega rings, however do they only work to certain Pokémon, similar to the Mega-ring, but, and here comes the difference, the Pokémon don´t need any special devices, they simply react to the ring ´s constant energy radiation.

There are only a few Normal Pokémon who transform, most of the others are Legendary Pokémon from Olymgard, but also from those of other Regions!" Gary said as Iris gave them the rings. (actual rings, no bangle)

"There is one for each type, so in all 24 pieces!" Gary said.

"What exactly is Professor Opal researching?" Ash asked.

"She is researching about Pokémon Evolution through the time, she has found out that there are many Pokémon who evolved their selves over the flow of centuries, mostly the Legendary, from their ancient form, to the form today, mostly because of the change of the Pokémon world itself!" Gary explained.

"The Rings has been found as acient artefacts in the Ruins of Arceus, it was written, that only those with a Ring and a bright heart, are able to rule about the Force of Time for a short amount of time, it gives these Pokémon, who are able to use its force, the ability to change back to their old, ancient form!" Gary said.

"However, does the rings choose, from whom they will be worn, so it doesn´t accepts everyone with a bright heart, but only exactly those who will play a role in the destiny of many Pokémon, such as You are one Ash, I for Example, hasn´t been chose to be one of those.

Also, the rings are able to fuse, Human and some Pokémon, to a certain amount, to one being, I think that's mostly why only Humans with a Bright heart can use the rings.

They must have been created after Psiode´s death!" Gary explain.

"Wait, who is Psiode?" Ash and Serena asked.

"Guys, seriously, you better gonna inform yourself about the trends, cults and history of the different Regions, before traveling to them, as I know, the only thing Ash had in mind was again Pokémon, however is Olymgard so much more, it is the Core point to the various legends of the other regions!" Gary said and so, over the ride so far, he told them about the Mythology of Olymgard and the History of the other Regions.

"So that means that Mew gave up its life to save Psiode, after Psiode had shared her own life force with Mew, to revive it earlier and so in the end, both merged to one being, and that they brought three Human-babies to live, the babies who already were alive in Psiode?" Ash asked while Gary nodded.

"And it has been written, that the babies, were blessed with extraordinary abilities, and that Dialga and Celebi had brought them from their own time, far into the future, causing them to each create a so called Parallel-self, which existed for them, in the past, so in the end it has been two pairs of a Hero-Trio, one who became children and opened an ancestry of heroes or persons with equal forces, that's also why the People here hold so much of you, Ash!" Gary explained while Ash looked confused.

"They think that you, Metira, and Natural, either are the Children who have been brought through the time, or that you are one of the Children of the parallel selves, the way I see it, is probably more the former the case.

If you, Ash, are truly one of those three children, then you are kinda like a national hero here, they hold very much from the Legend of the Destined children, born in the past and brought in the future to defend the world when necessary.

It all matches to you; you are the chosen one, chosen to restore Balance and peace to the world whenever it is interrupted.

Metira is able to see through the Eyes of Pokémon, and she grounded the I.P.R.A.D.F., 5 years ago, to defend the whole world, 2 years before you met Lugia, and has been called the very first time, the Chosen one by a Legendary Pokémon.

Natural has been blessed with the ability to hear the voice of Pokémon, to understand them, in the end it has even developed to completely understanding their Language, and to be able to communicate on the same base with them!" Gary explained and the Friends were Buff.

"Wait how do you know, what Lugia said to me at the Shamouti Island, I mean you weren't even there?" Ash asked.

"Professor Opal stood in contact with Grandpa about the new development of her researches, and there he also spoke about you out of his telling, Metira began to research about you and set a Satellite on you, since then she watched your steps, she said she were also on the island that time, unseen by anyone, but she always observed your actions, however must have one noticed her, the Slowking, said to Team rocket apparently, that many People have seen what they have done for the world, so he must have known about the satellite observing you!" Gary explained.

"Over the years, you are finally ready to become what you were destined for, that's why in the end, you came on the call of your sister, Metira and at the call of the Professor, you three were destined to meet again to prevent together the world to be destroyed!" Gary said while Iris nodded.

"After you have been the first time on the TV, My Grandmother, suddenly let anything fallen, and ran towards the cave, to take out an ancient looking book, she said that it has already been for hundreds of generations in the possession of our family, and that there are a total of only 7 pieces of the book, they should once have been written simultaneously by the four sisters and the father of Psiode, these books were then requires of its families 4 sisters and 3 parallel selves of the three children, who then passed the books in their own families.

The Books shall contain the past, and the predicted and written down future of the three children.

Till today, the whereabouts of 6 books is confirmed, however the 7th Book has not been found anymore, it is said that it might has been brought out of the land.

"However has been also a picture been drawn, how the Children will look like when they are older, and the Destiny had started to Unfold itself.

After the TV show, my Grandmother called for the elders of the 6 other Clans to gather together, to discuss the awakening of the Second Destined Child, the last one to be completely awaken was Natural, after he saw how false his steps to complete his ideals were, he had been stopped by one of the successors of the 6 Clans, His Now- Girlfriend, Hilda Baster, that time as he loosed was also the reason, causing him to finally break with Team Plasma.

His Sisters, Anthea and Concordia, too are successors of one of these Clans, however their relatives have died before they could get to know the truth about themselves, however they , in the end, found themselves together!" Iris Sycamore, said getting Ash even more confused.

"So you mean, I was born in another time, then brought in this time to grow up and save the world somehow, with two Siblings I never knew about before!" Ash said as he thought about it.

"Sounds crazy to me, I think that it´s rather not the case!"

"Well not that Crazy, according to the Elder from Berugal, they had given a test to Metira, they Layed photos from Hundred different Trainers, who had just started their journey, on a large table, and she shall search Two photos out from whom she thinks and feels deep within her heart, that it were her Brothers, she chose yours and Naturals, you see , out of 98 other trainers it could have been, it were you two.

Ash even when you are not being raised together, and have lived in three totally different worlds, are you three bound by blood together , as a family, on your destiny, to become the Heroes who defend the World, same as your mother once did, according to the news and Metira, have you proved this more than enough!"

"But why I, why do I have to be one of these Heroes, I mean what am , I, who am I, I´m only a simple boy who loves Pokémon and aims to be the best Pokémon Trainer ever, that's what I am!" Ash said stubbornly.

"You can say whatever you want Ash, however do I know from what I talk, I was 1 and a half year old to the time as we had been send to the future, you were just born, but the Arcane Crusaders were after us, it was a big treat, that why Arceus , Dialga and Celebi had decided to flee with you through the time.

Another Evidence, is your constant seeing of Ho-Oh, it appears that Ho-Oh is only being seen by a Human of a Strong and bright Heart, of a human who will raise to be an hero someday, by the way, Sir Aaron is not an Ancestor of you, but a successor of your Parallel-self as much as I know, that's why you too have the force to use Aura.

On Shamouti island you were only supposed to act as the hero of the legend, however, it has been Predicted into the old script on the Shrine, as Misty well Interpreted, the Prophecy said: _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash._ The Disturbance was Lawrence III´s attacking of Moltres and Zapdos, causing them all three to fight a territorial Battle, which then cause the whole world to run havoc.

Further the Prophecy said:_ Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash._ This Phrase says that Lugia will appear and try to calm the Three Birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, however the three couldn´t get along with each other, and wanted to decide their Battles at the most bitter end, so Lugia´s song was not able to calm them anymore, however to heal Lugia.

Lugia then asked you as the chosen trainer, as the first of the males to introduce yourself as Pokémon trainer to the folk.

Then the Speech: _O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their powers combined tame the Beast of the Sea._ This means that you, who had been chosen as the actor of the Chosen one, who was supposed to search for the Element Spheres anyways, had to search the three spheres and bring them together as a symbol of their Harmony between each other, so out of your acting, due to a not awaited attack of Lawrence, the Collector, the play has become reality, and as you took on willingly the mission to bring peace to the world, your Aura was able to awake the force which lied within the Spheres, calming the Three Birds, through the force of the Sea-essence in combination with the Guardian´s song.

This songs were been created, same as the Calming Song, Oracion, from Alamos Town, by the Legendary Pokémon Fenneralia, a Pokémon of the Sound type, with the ability to heal anyone it wants to heal , through his ability, Heal-song!" Suddenly the voice of Metira explained out of the monitor in the back of Iris ´s seat.

"So what you try to say Metira was that I only became the Chosen one by Chance?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the term, Chosen One, was only referred to the Shamouti Legend and the play, as you literally have been chosen to become the actor; however the term, Destined Child, is your born title, since it came as predicted, you were destined to meet the Legends and to restore the balance to the world whenever someone treated to fully destroy it.

The legendary Pokémon you met told me what they saw in you and what they learned thanks to you, all in all they learned, that wherever it is dark, Courage is the key to bring the light and to restore the piece, but knowing how to is also needed, same as the strength to become Courageous and to achieve the goal for peace, that are the treats given to us from our mother, Wisdom, Power and Courage, the Triangle of Mythical Forces!" Metira said.

"Wisdom alone, as I have it, is good and all but it cannot make over the experience you feel when you courageously step into the ways of danger to protect those and everything you love, when you become strong enough to defend the world and all things dear to you.

That's what makes you special Ash, that's what makes you, the Chosen one, destined to save the world, at the day of the beginning of his adulthood" Metira said.

"You may have became a hero by chance, but you were predicted to take part into the war which is about to arise, if we not stop it before then.

This war will decide over the fate of our world, and not only our, but about every world ever created by Arceus, the Temporal, the Spatial, the Reverse, the Ghost World and the alternate Dimension of the Unknown, everything that ever has been created by Arceus, will fade away with its death, and Hadios is powerful enough to kill Arceus, he proved that the first time they fought, Millennia's ago.

The tragedy from the past shall not be repeated, millions of Pokémon and Humans have died that time, Hadios is a a creature which never shall be released again, I don´t know what Malva and Team Chaos intend to do, however, if they will try to capture Hadios , they will only die, the Crystal Shadow Pyramid, has been created through the force of every Legendary Pokémon of that time, it prevents Hadios to break free by himself, however after the Pyramid has been vanished, many arcane cults have tried to awaken Hadios again, however is this not able, in some old scripts it´s even said that, those humans tried to capture Yveltal, as the only piece of Hadios which still lives on this World.

However it is needless to say that they all died, however thanks to an informant, who once worked in cooperation with Team Chaos, told us, that they have developed the method to capture Legendary Pokémons, by hacking the data's which the most Organisation used, such as the electro rings, with which Lawrence captured Moltres and Zapdos, even the whole Flying Palace, the flying vehicle he used to capture them, has been according to our informant being sponsored and build for him, in exchange of the data´s he got by capturing the Legendary Birds.

They used these data to create stronger capturing devices, such as the Dark Ball of the Iron-Mask Marauder, who enforces the Pokémon and make them evil, a stronger and better version of this Ball, has been created by Team Cypher in Orre, the so called, Snag-Masterball, a through the Snag-machine transformed Masterball, who is able to capture even Legendary Pokémons, owned by another trainer!"

Our Informant told us that Team Chaos will surely search for the one Pokéball, able to even capture Arceus and to fully tame it from the start on, the Ball which was for a short time in your possession Ash!" Metira said, while Ash looked confused.

"What, I have only normal Pokéballs!" Ash said.

"Think of it, it has been a long time passed since, but you had him for weeks in your possession, don´t you remember?" Metira asked with a strange, lightly mocking ring in her voice.

"Well I don´t know, I…., wait, you don´t mean the…., no that can´t be, you mean the GS Ball, the Ball no one had ever a clue of why and by whom it was created?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the ball you once got from Professor Elm, was the Ball we found by our Informant, a deserted member of Team Chaos, who stole the ball and kept it under secret until he gave it to a friend, Professor Oak, maybe you know him, his name is Professor Hale!" Metira said and Ash was shocked.

"Professor Hale, Molly Hales Father, the friend of my Mother?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"Not only friend, but rather the Brother-in-Law!" Metira said with a smirk.

"Wait what, Brother-in-Law, what are you talking about?" Ash asked getting more and more confused by all these revelations.

"I will leave it up to your mother to tell you, since you have to get the now the truth sooner or later, however be aware that all the information I told you so far, are true and were double checked, so all I have told you was the whole truth, one can say that I know you better than yourself!" Metira explained, with the trademark sinister smirk.

"So you are saying that Professor Hale was a Member of a Crime organisation?" Ash asked, while Metira nodded

"This is ridiculous!" Ash said.

"Ahahahaha, seriously Ash, you would be surprised of about how many people you have encountered were former Criminals, or worked for them and became later good guys, let´s take Blaine for Example, he is Gym Leader of Seafoam Island , however was he also a Pokémon Researcher in the duty of Team Rocket, and was a main actor in the creation of Mewtwo, together with Mr. Fuji. From Lavender town, he was said to have died on New Island, however was he the only one who survived, Blaine was to that time, in the Pokélab on the Cinnebar Island, Dr. Fuji, was not evil, or insane, he only wanted to know how to create new life, so he can bring his Daughter Amber back, however, during the experiment , Ambers Soul died complelty, after that he only wanted to finish the exüperiment and then to retire, however the destruction of New Island brought an all too fast end to his plans, after that he went to Lavender town, the home- town of his wife.

As Mr. Fuji he was also the one, who also was in possession of a Mega Stone, which he then gave to Red Harrison as thanks to saving him in a kind of bad situation.

Then we have, Koga and Sabrina, even Lt. Surge was for a short time member of Team Rocket.

There are many people who have been reformed and regretted their actions after things didn´t run as they had thought, for Professor Hale, he was once only to be able to expand his researches on the Legendary Pokémon, member of Team Chaos, as he came across their plan, of Releasing Hadios, he deserted and stole the GS Ball, the Giga System Ball.

This Ball has been in the Possession of Malva´s family for centuries, no one knows when or how it was created exactly, however, thanks to Professor Hale´s researches, one can say that the ball is definitely stronger than Master ball, but however strong the ball is, it is impossible to Catch Hadios and to force it inside, even Arceus could, for the price of many lives, manage to force and to chain Hadios in his own realm, and to lock it with the key, and still Hadios is more or less able to manipulate the humans and to cause wars or the creation of the Crime syndicates!" Metira explained, While Ash and Co. listened fascinated.

"When you remember back at the moment, when Groudon and Kyogre awakened, or as Damon uncovered the Dragon Force in Eindoak City, there are many Places , mostly in ruins, where such energies are still remaining and act as witness of long lost times.

As I travelled to the Relic Castel in the Desert Resort, I found a man who said a very interesting thing to me, "In a place where history is written, there always remains a strange energy back

I can feel it ... All the sorrow and joy ...", this phrase made me think about and I began to look at the old Legends again, through professor Hales researches over the Legendary Pokémon , I got to know an interesting fact, that many old cultures praised different Legendary Pokémon and used their force to create a better living for their folks, but that whenever someone tried to get the force of them, by using violence, the power goes over in overdrive and begins to destroy, through this I came to the assumption, that each of these mythical Artefacts, such as the reveal glass or the several rune-circles and energies have also a so called negative energy, the force to create and the force to destroy, as you have seen it in the Abyssal Ruins, where Giovanni tried to control the Kami trio to take over Unova.

As soon as the balance, which Meloetta created during the battle was gone and Meloetta was dislodged from the mechanism controlling the trio's power, after looking directly into the Reveal Glass when blasted by Pikachu's Electro Ball, Giovanni became possessed by the arcane power and went insane, declaring against his followers' wishes that he would instead destroy Unova instead of conquering it. But when he was saved from a possibly life-threatening explosion by Jessie, James and Meowth, the possession was broken, the Force which had corrupted Giovanni and made him more evil then before was gone and he couldn´t remember what he has done.

Through this and many other similar situation in different Regions, as example, AZ´s use of the Machine to recreate life, and then the later wish to end the war and the wrath against his enemies, which created the force of the machine into negative force, and force AZ to build the machine to the ultimate Weapon in order to destroy and to end the war by force; I came to the conclusion, that whenever the force which balances those two energies is gone, the Arcane world becomes stronger, even after Hadios´s imprisonment several Thousand Years ago, the two forces are still present, the arcane force, the negative force however has become stronger than ever before, and the force easily can destroy many things if released, as you have seen on the corrupted Dragon Force which has been released after Damon moved the Sword of Vale!" Metira said and Ash nodded.

"You right, you seem to know more about this than most Professors, Metira, and you have not lied, You know much about me!" Ash said.

"I have been by almost every of your adventures with Legendary Pokémon, or heard from it by many Peoples who have been there with you, so as with the Successor of my Parallel self, Sheena from Michina Town, who earned a similar force to mine or Naturals, the Power of reading the Hearts of Pokémon.

There in Michina town, I also got to see the Time-Space Axis, and I found something very disturbing, something not even Sheena could picture out, I however knew exactly what I was!" Metira said.

"I saw the dimension of Hadios, it begins to grow and to move towards our world, which means that it´s awakening stands immediately before us, the Arcane Crusaders can feel it, these Pokémon normally can´t stand Human beings, however they sided with Team Chaos in order to accomplish their goals.

They are not able to leave Olymgard, since the whole island is constantly being surrounded by a mighty spiritual shield, which holds Yveltal away from us, by making our Island invisible for him, and to hold the Arcane Crusaders inside, so that they cannot cause any havoc in other Regions.

But Now, Team Chaos managed to bring Yveltal inside of the Shield, which means that our enemy will do anything to get the Key, that's why I used Goseidra´s Ability to Teleport, so that in case I can Defend the Shadow Pyramid long enough for you to come here!" Metira said as she showed us what was behind her.

"Momentarily we are in preparation for the Convoy; however the meteorologist did announce strong Hurricanes, for the next day and the whole Night, so we only will be able to get it away in two days; so long we will have to defend it!" Metira said.

"I see, well then we better hurry!" Gary said as he pushed the gas.

"For the time of the Mission, we are more or less free from every Law, the Police and the International Police is helping us to defend Olymgard, but still try to not do anything too reckless okay.

There will be a time, when the simple knocking out of people won´t help anymore, so you must prepare yourself for the wars, because from the moment on as they brought Yveltal here and tried to steal Arceus Physical Realm, are we now in War!" Metira said making all the people inside of the Buss shivering, even Blaine and Sabrina.

"Metira, how good do you know us!" Koga asked suddenly.

"I Know everything about everyone of you, our Computer and our Archives are full of files and Information of every Person in Olymgard and about everyone who comes in here, you could see us as the biggest Database and best secured island o the world, but as you have seen, also the best shield is powerless against the best weapon, we don´t really know who is member of Team chaos, however can I tell that everyone of you is on our side, we knew that two persons were in relation with Team flare, the first one to deserting from Team Chaos, and that were Malva and her Daughter Marissa, all of the others here were either once members of Team Rocket or still Are, or are simply trainers, however we don´t care for Team Rocket, for their actions and manners of doing their shit, is the concern of Interpol and the Local police Centrals, we from I.P.R.A.D.F. Only care about those organisation who threat the world, by using Legendary Pokémon to truly destroy the world or even the universe.

We do not care about the misguided and greedy brain of Team Rocket, Giovanni!" Metira said only for suddenly a big noise in the back of the bus to be heard.

"I forbid you to speak that way about our boss!" no other one but Jessie shouted.

"C´mon Jessie you didn´t had to do that, now everybody knows that we are here!" James tried to reason his partner.

"It doesn´t matter James, I knew all along that you have arrived as Blind passengers on board of the plane which landed here in Olymgard, it was only a matter of time, until you Three idiots would have followed Ash and Pikachu, seriously , how many times have you already tried to get Pikachu, practically he 500st attempt isn´t it, and what do you think you will get, well of course you will get blasting off again, just as always, so you better get some brains, because I know, that you listen to everything we talked, so you heard about Hadios and possibly about the other Legendary Pokémons.

But, and I repeat myself but, don´t even think about steaing Pokémon in my territory, if you try to Pokénap any of the Legendary Pokémons, I will personally rip your sorry asses open.

I know that as soon as Asshole-Giovanni hears of Hadios and its power, the sick bastard will come here again, to try to capture Hadios but I advice you to let this plan falling instantly, as long as you love your live!" Metira said with an uncaring and deadpanned monotone voice.

"And who the hell are you, to tell us that?" Jessie asked.

"If you piss me off, then I will be your worst nightmare, believe me, I will stomp you so strongly into the ground that you will need ten years to get back out of the hole, your Boss Giovanni can sing you a song about that!" Metira said, threating them with an ice cold voice, which got everyone the chills.

"You think you can scare us!" Meowth said.

"Well , did you ever asked your Boss why he was so quickly back from his trip here to Olymgard as he searched in the Emerald Jungle for Mew, simply because he got defeated, by an Eight year old Girl, that was ten years ago.

He came in our Village and claimed it to being his property, he then demanded from us to tell him where the Legendary Pokémon, Mew and the Legendary Pokémon Goseidra, the guardian of our Village where living, useless to say that we denied him any information, then he began to attack the village, so long until the Girl came accompanied by the Legendary Pokémons Goseidra and Glazidraflam, the Guardians of Mt. Frostwing, they defeated him and hunted him away.

"Later then came a women, she was from the same idiot club as Giovanni, she was looking for Mew…, I think her name was…!"

As if someone cares about this, who the hell are you, that's what we asked!" Jessie Shouted in anger.

"Yes as if your lovely histories from the past would scare us!" Meowth said confidently, having not count with Metiras Special ability.

"Oh let me show you how much afraid you will be, remember the time as Pikachu let out this giant Thunder ball to destroy the ruins where you wanted to capture the Kami trio, well that was my doing, controlling and enforcing is my speciality!" Metira said, as her eyes went back to their fluorscentic shine, suddenly Pikachu turned around and walked towards Meowth.

"See it comes freely to us!" He said happily, before Pikachu grabbed his tail.

"Huh?" He asked confused, before he saw Pikachu´s face, smiling evilly.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and So Meowth got shocked worse than ever before, it was completely K.O after wards.

"And now to you two!" Pikachu said with the voice of Metira.

Jessie and James paled at the sight of Pikachu preparing to shock them, they backed awqyy, searching desperately for a way out of this situation.

There however was only one way out, and so they suddenly jumped out of the bus to get away, but not before giving of one of their superfluous speeches.

"Don't think you have defeated us, we will come back and then we finnaly get Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"As if anyone cares about what you want, just get out of here, we have no place for blind and needless passengers, if you not decide to help us , than don't stay in our ways!" Metira snarled angrily before letting Pikachu use Volttackle, throwing them with a good shock out of the buss, logically they didn´t went unharmed by that.

"Geez, they never learn, how often do they still will try to capture Pokémon to whom they have absolutely no control about, as if the many times they have seen Legendary Pokémons in action, didn´t make them a little smarter, it is a shame that out of all people they two must be from our ancestors many clans!" Metira mumbled, while ash and serena were still to occupied with complementing Pikachu, only gary and Iris heard what Metira said, all the others either slept or were in their own thoughts.

"Wow that was something!" Ash said as Pikachu went back to normal and shook his head, to get rid of the sudden dizziness.

"Well nothing really, it is just one of my abilities I earned from our Aunts!" Metira explained to him.

"Same as you earned the use of Aura!" Metira said as a matter of fact .

"Just what don't you know not about me?" Ash asked, kinda a little offended.

"It's like she is your personal stalker!" Serena said with a hint of jealousy, after she listened to everything with attentive ears.

"Yeah kinda, I think it would creep me out to know that someone out there, knows everything about you!" Clemont stated while Both Ash and Serena nodded.

" Bullshit, I am just well informed about those I work with, anyways, now that we finally got rid of them for some time, please try to get some sleep, tomorrow we need all of you fresh and fully awake, Iris if you see that Gary gets sleepy, change sides okay, we can´t have it, that you will get in a car accident right now, I will take over Pikachu from time to time as a little patrolling, to see if everything is alright, always there will three persons staying awake, in a straight turn, all 5 hours, the way to Berugal is damn long, if you cannot teleport you from one place to another!" Metira said while Pikachu seemed to understand the part with her taking him over, because he began to shiver.

"Alright, then we going to sleep!" Ash said as he stretched himself, before leaning back and closing his eyes, Serena snuggled up to him and soon fell asleep.

_**A Few Hours later:**_

"Hey Ash, are you already asleep?" Clemont asked.

"No not really, why?" Ash replied.

"Say, do you know how it feels, if you are in love with someone?" Clemont asked a stunned Ash.

"Sorry, but I don´t really know it myself, however my mother always said ,that you will feel happy every time you wake up or see your beloved one, that it almost breaks your heart if you are not with her, and that you just have the feeling that, whatever you do, it´s would be just not enough to show her how much you feel for her, however that's what my mom said as I once asked her , how love feels, and she said that she felt love every time she is with me, so that's practically all I know about love, I am as inexperienced as yourself!" Ash said.

"I see?" Clement mumbled.

"It´s because of Sheila isn´t it, she´s the first girl, beside of Eureka of course, who looks different at you than all the rest, she sees a boy, who is worth to love, who is so much more than everyone else thinks, and that he has so much more to give, that he´s not just someone who they meet once in a lifetime maybe!" Ash said to the surprise of Clemont.

"Ash, are you maybe in love with someone?" He asked after some time, little he knew that Serena has long been awoken and was faking her sleep, in order to listen to every word Ash said.

"Well to deny it would be lie, however, since I don´t really know how love feels, I can't also say it precisely, but yeah I guess I'm in love with Serena, all in all I am very attracted to her, I mean she is not only cool and a wonderful person herself, but she is also easy going, and she loves Pokémon as much as I do, and she is strong, she is righteous, and she is a good trainer and a super cool, nice and beautiful girl in general!" Ash said blushing.

"However, I am kinda afraid, what when I actually will become her boyfriend, how long will we be able to travel around and meet the Adventures every day, what when she will have kids and settle down someday, will I have seen everything, or will I missing out on something great.

What when I will not be able to travel anymore, will I become like most fathers, losing their dreams in high age, and are later not able to fulfil their dreams anymore, even when the kids are adults, that is one of my greatest fears, my other fear is to become like my dad, I never knew him, not even saw a picture of him once, mother never really speaks about him, I don´t want to go on a journey, leaving my wife and my Kids behind, never inform them where I would be, because I would not be able to bear her sorrow, and what if something happens, I don´t want my children to grow up without a father!" Ash said as he began to stroke Serena´s head, who purred in pure bliss and snuggled closer to him, her lips inches away from his.

"You drive me crazy, and there is just nothing I can do against!" Ash whispered, feeling her hot breath on his lips and smelling the scent of her lipstick, it was Ash´s favourite scent, Watermelon.

"I just want to….!" Ash said as if in trance, eyes almost closed, he leaned in and didn't recognized it, until he was inches before kissing Serena.

"I guess I will give you guys some alone time!" Clemont said, blushing deep red, by watching Ash almost softly and lightly kissing Serena, before he went to sleep.

"Thanks Clemont, you are a great friend!" Ash said as he smiled to him, while Clemont only waved off, before turning around, to sleep.

"Ash!" Serena whispered softly.

"Yes, what is it Serena!" Ash said as Serena opened her eyes and looked at him, with her loveliest, cutest face.

"Please can you, well, I mean.. uhmm, would you like to… I mean please, I, god is this difficult, I mean, considering the fact I never have done that, i… well umm, argh, forget it, I can´t do this right now, I have so much things on my mind, they are keeping me from sleeping.

You know, since you told me all about your adventures, and how often the Bad team almost accomplished their wishes, and of how often they manage to summon legendary Pokémons in order to control them, logically you saved always everyone, but, it made me think about it, what if this time you fail, what, what will happen when the bad guys manage to bring this Pokémon, Hadios , back in our world, if it is as Powerful as Metira and all the others are fearing, then we might stand before the end of the world, and between the two fronts stand our world.

There are the ones who want to destroy the world, and the ones who want to defend the world at any cost, who will win, and how many of our beautiful world will remain.

I just, I …, I am too young to die, I don´t want to lose everything I like, I don´t want to lose you, now that I finally had met you again after all this time!" Serena said as she began to cry, she buried her face in Ash chest, who stroke the back of her head, it was an awkward and unknown situation for Ash, to hold a girl in his arm.

"You know, I really was lonely after all this time, after we had to separate that time in the summer camp, I hoped to see you again the next year, and as we saw each other again, you instantly came to me from behind and closed my eyes with your hand, and asked who was there, I was happy the moment I heard your voice, and do you remember as your mother came and asked who your friend was, I was so proud of myself that time, as she smiled to me, I properly introduced myself, then my mother came and asked me if that was Ash, the boy I was talking over the whole summer, that was a bit embarrassing.

You smiled at me, and you took my hand, I still remember how much I blushed, you then went with me to a little clearing with a lake, there you introduced me to a few Pokémon you met, you said that you had been already three days before the start of the Summer camp went, there, to help Professor Oak a bit, together with your friend and rival Gary.

You then whistled and suddenly I saw a Pokémon I had never seen before diving out of the lake, it was a Lapras, you told me that you wanted to show me something, can you still remember what it was?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Of course, I though not fully remember but I knew that I wanted to show you something so badly, it was at the evening, we had played the whole first free day with the Pokémon by the lake, as I whistled for Lapras, the best of the day was about to come, together we swam over the lake to its middle, but unfortunately I don´t know exactly what happened back then, but I know that that day I was so happy!" Ash said and Serena smiled.

"I know, by all those things which happen to you it is hard to always remember what exactly happened years ago, I am though happy that you remember that much, well as we were on the Lake, the firework, which officially opened the Summercamp started and we saw it in the best spot ever, even Lapras had fun, it was under starlight and it was the most romantically thing, someone ever had done for me, I think that was the moment that I fell for you, I looked at you as you smiled in the moonshine and I came across the thought how cute and good you looked, maybe I was attracted to you that day, but as I went older I became of the fact that I truly was in love with you, and as I saw you on the TV the first time, I was happy, beside of growing older you seemed to still be the very same person as back then, kind, friendly and skilled with Pokémon, that evening I researched for you in the internet and found many links to different sites who praised you as a hero, I became even more proud of you!" Serena said and Ash blushed.

"Wait, there are sites who worship me as a hero, I know I help where I can, but I honestly thought that only on Shamouti Island they worshiped me, but this is after all a quite traditional Island, with the Legend of the Chosen one, and Lugia, and I just happened to dive into it as someone else tried to capture Lugia, and broke loose a chaos on earth for it, that was the first time someone called me a hero, and asked me to save the world, or the town, island or whatever, and of all it was Lugia, a Legendary Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Wait this story you didn´t told to me!" Serena said a bit upset.

"Huh, I didn´t told you, I thought I did, well it was more by chance, you see, we came across this Island, and they were just celebrating an annual festival, the Legend of the Chosen one, according to this, a Pokémon trainer, was to go searching for three spheres on the island of Lightning, Fire and Ice, then he had to return to the shrine on Shamouti island and to place the three spheres into the shrine, a maiden of the island then shall play the guardians song, and with this the play of the festival was over, however, Lawrence the third, a rather awful, misguided collector, tried to capture Moltres , Articuno and Zapdos, in order to wake up Lugia, the Waters Great Guardian, however disturbing the harmony and the balance between the three forces, allowed the world to go havoc, well until Lugia told me that I had to fulfil the role as the Chosen one, so as Metira said, I was chosen by chance and later became a real chosen one, a legend made by a Legendary Pokémon´s request.

The Locals and Lugia called me in the end, "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted.

And that was how I saved the world for the very first time, I still remember the Legends Script:

_Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning Lest these Titans wreak destruction, in the world in which they clash._

_Though the water´s Great Guardian shall arise, to quell their fighting, alone it´s song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash._

_Oh Chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three, there treasures combined will tame the Beast of the sea._

_From the Trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take, for between life and death, all the difference you´ll make._

_Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world shall be healed by the Guardian´s song._

Through this Legend I became a Hero, with this all of my past adventures began, and I saved the world or a region numerous times, mostly because someone awoke a force they didn´t should, and I was there that time, I came across the fact, that wherever I go I am a magnet for trouble, that was one of the reasons I never showed any feelings of love to the girls I met or travelled for, however to say that I didn´t like girls were a lie, there were some girls I was attracted to but it never became anything more than a flirt for one day or even less.

However, I cannot hold my feelings I have for you in check anymore, and with the threat of never being able to feel and to discover what loving someone really means, I just cannot cope, I don´t want to die young either, there is so much I still want to see!" Ash said as he dropped his head to cry softly.

Serena driven to tears again, took him in an embrace.

"You know, my mother thought me a song, when I was little, she said that the song was able to make wishes becoming true whenever I wished for something very strong.

I sang it, before I went back the second time to the summer-camp, and I sang it before the day I started my journey.

It helped me two times, I hope that it will help me a third time.

I wish for a brighter future, a future in which we all can live together, happily and in peace, in which we can travel as long as we want, before we settle down and become children, in which we marry and in which we will be able to see more unknown Pokémon!" Serena said before she softly began to sing, not to disturb the others sleep, even though Gary and Iris, in turn drove the Bus.

_When daytime turns to night,_

_When the moon shines bright,_

_When you're tucked in tight,_

_When everything's alright._

_Slip softly to that place,_

_Where secret thoughts run free,_

_There come face to face_

_With who you want to be, so_

Ash (to Serena surprise):

_Swim across the ocean blue,_

_Fly a rocket to the moon;_

_You can change your life,_

_Or you can change the world._

_Take a chance, don't be afraid,_

_Life is yours to live;_

_Take a chance and then the best has yet to come!_

Both Serena and Ash in a duet:

_Make a wish, it's up to you._

_Find the strength inside,_

_Then watch your dreams come true._

_You don't need a shooting star,_

_the magic's right there in your heart;_

_Close your eyes,_

_Believe and make a wish..._

"You know that song?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mother teached to me, when I was young, she too said it was to make dreams real, I also sang it before I went to the Summercamp, wishing to see you again.

Then I sang it the day before I began my own journey, to meet many peoples, Pokémons and to find many adventures, and to someday become a Pokémon master.

"Do you know how it goes further?" Serena asked and Ash nodded, and so together they sang the song, while they drove towards The museum through the night.

(The rest is sung in Japanese and English as the original)

(Japanese but here translated in English, look it up in the internet.)

_The small one_

_That is me, it's obvious_

_In the mirror, just this helpless feeling_

_Becomes tomorrow which won't be beaten by anyone_

_Like that, I return to my childhood_

_Little by little_

_To the days where you praised me for singing_

_The love songs which I didn't know the meaning to_

_When I look up at the sky_

_My voice becomes full_

_In the wind that flows like a river_

_You should fly up_

_I can hear the voices_

_They point to the road which I must go_

_In the wind that flows like a river_

_I sing alone _

_(English)_

_I've always hoped for happiness,_

_And finally fulfilled my wish;_

_Cause I just need to see you smile. _

_Japanese and (English)_

_When I look up at the sky _

_(Make a wish, it's up to you.) _

_My voice becomes full _

_(Watch your dreams come true.) _

_In the wind that flows like a river _

_(The magic's right there in your heart;) _

_You should fly up too _

_(Believe) _

_Make a wish, it's up to you._

_Find the strength inside,_

_then watch your dreams come true._

_You don't need a shooting star,_

_the magic's right there in your heart;_

_Close your eyes,_

_Believe and make a wish... _

_Make a wish... _

**A/N: and with this Song, the third chapter (Minus Prologue) ends, I hope you enjoyed this little armourshipping, if you did so, don´t hesitate to write a nice review, please no flames okay, Originally I wanted Serena to sing this song from a Balcony, at the museum to wish for a safe travel in the convoy and for her love to ash to finally be fulfilled however I decided to do it now this way, I think this is equally cute, and the song matches.**


	5. Night-attack, Jurrassic Park, Recruits

**Chapter 4: First Contact, Jurassic Poképark, team Rockets 1. Strike, The truth about Miyamoto, a possible reunion?**

"Oh I almost forgot Ash!" Gary said to his former rival, who still was awake, watching over his sleeping, still unofficial girlfriend.

"What is it Gary?" Ash asked as he looked at his rival.

"Professor Opal senior asked me to give you these too, since you are coming into a whole new Region!" Gary said, as Iris handed Ash a Pokédex out.

"Hey thanks man, I….!"

It happened suddenly, fully unexpected the bus got hit by something big.

"Uaaah!" All at once, violently awoken from their sleep, weren´t even able to comprehend what was happening as the next violent shake came.

"Dammit, I can´t control the bus anymore, something is attacking us!" Gary shouted as he screeched over the street.

"Dammit!" He shouted as they were about to be dragged over a cliff.

"What is this thing?" Serena shouted at the sight, through the window, off the thing which was about to ram the bus a third time, it looked like a Pokémon, however was it sure that it was non, the sounds it made were totally untypical for its appearance, it sounded more mechanical than natural.

"This is Hakades, a Level 5 Cyber/Steel/ground Fakemon, one of the so called Cyber Elite!" Iris shouted.

"Metira told me all about them, they are based on living or long extinct species, same as the Genesect, and have been brought back to life and enforced with technology!" She explained.

"Dammit, that's one big thing!" They said as they stood before the giant metallic Bull.

"Well, well, look who´s there a few little flies in our soups!" Some people went up behind the giant bull.

"Are you from Team Chaos?" Clay asked in his usual angry manner.

"Oh well of course, or else we would rather think two times about attacking you, didn´t we, however since you have no chance anyways, we also can play with open cards , shall we, Hakades, Crush them!" The Man, in a fancy dress with an cylinder hat, looing more like an evil Circus Director, said as the machine-like red bull set in motion and came running at us to push the minibuses finally over the cliff.

"Forget it, Let´s go Onix, I choose you!" Brock shouted as he released his Pokémon.

"You too Steelix, use Rock tomb!" Jasmine shouted as she released Onix´s evolution.

"Let's go, Tyrranix!" Marble shouted as she too released a Pokéball.

"Wow, what´s that for a Pokémon?" Ash asked as he opened his brand new Pokédex, it was actually the first New Pokémon he saw either in action, or skin near at all.

"Tyrannix, the Frost-Steel Lizard Pokémon.

The Evolution of Steelix who is holding a Frost-stone.

Made of Metal and plated with extremely thick and compact ice, Tyrranix uses their own Bodies to plow through their Opponents and crush their prey!" The Voice of the Pokédex said.

"Tyrranix use Ice-beam!" Marble shouted, from her usual shy appearance nothing remained in the heat of the battle.

"Onix use Dragonbreath!" Brock shouted, as Hakades came running at us.

"Let´s see what we get there!" Ash said as he used the Pokédex at Hakades.

"Hakades, the Steel/Cyber/Fire Bull Pokémon.

Hakades is a Pokémon constructed by Humans, enforced with weapons, in order to help to dominate the world. It is still unclear if it bears a soul or is only a machine, in any case is this Pokémon uncatchable!" The Pokédex said.

"Most of the info are only told by those, who have already encountered these Pokémons, or through observation, so we don´t have much of information about them!" Iris said.

" Well we have to stop them anyways!" Blaine said as all the other gym leaders and trainer came out of the busses.

"Dammit, but that will not help you, our name are not for nothing, the invincible Nicodemus and the beautiful Evangeline, Hakades use Tech Blaster!" Nicodemus shouted, as the Fakemon did as told.

"Lucario, use Aura shield!" Suddenly a voice exclaimed as a Lucario jumped in front of Onix and his evolution, activating a blue fluorscentic shield, defending them all from Hakades mighty attack.

"Pew that was close!" No other than Riley Trisdale, Aura Guardian in training said.

"Hey Riley, nice timing!" Ash said.

"Yeah guess that was rescue in last second, this attack surely would have knocked out all three of them!" Riley said as he enforced the shield with his own Aura.

"Different from Pokémon, Fakemons can use their attack longer than everyone!" Riley said.

"Nice to see you, are you on a travel?" Ash asked as he released his Lucario, same as Corina.

"No , Miss Metira asked me to come, so I can teach you a bit about aura, and take you under my wing as an Aura guardian apprentice, she said that you will need that ability of yours, to develop more.

I'm thought of the same opinion, I mean, since you have that gift you shall know how to use it, you could defend your friends from harm!" Riley said as a matter of fact.

"Wait Ash you are an Aura Guardian?" Corina asked surprised.

"Well yeah, more or less, although I only used it for about five or six times in my whole life!" Ash said crawling his neck in embarrassment.

"That's why Metira decided for you to finally learn it!" Riley said as he finally managed to throw Hakades back with help of expanding the shield.

"Alright let´s go people, lets defeat them!" Clay shouted as everyone let their Pokémon out.

"Seriously, Evangeline and Nicodemus, is that all your Hakades can manage to do!" A New voice said from high above the Hill, on a plateau a bit higher than the attackers.

"NNNggggh shut up Corbelle!" Nicodemus shouted losing his cool side.

"It´s Admiral Corbelle, you whining piece of a loser!" A Women with Black hair, blue coat and a Blue uniform, jumped from down the hill.

"I will show you, how one does that!" She said as she strut past Nicodemus, who looked at her angry while Evangeline more or less was simply jealous at her.

"Let´s go Galcauren!" She shouted as she released her Pokémon, out of the Pokéball.

"Let´s see!" Ash again said as the three of them, Serena, Clemont and Ash looked at the Pokédex.

"Galcauren, the Rock-Ice Golem Pokémon.

The evolution of Frossil _(look it up in the internet)_

Galcauren use their two heads for massive ice attacks and are able to even attack two separate opponents at once!" The Pokédex said.

"Alright let´s go Charizard!" Gary shouted after releasing his Charizard.

"Charizard Mega-evolution!" Gary said as he used his Mega stone to transform Charizard in Mega Charizard Y.

"You too Charizard, Mega Evolution!" Red shouted after releasing a second Charizard, transforming it into Mega Charizard X.

"Don´t forget me, Let´s go Mawile!" Topachi shouted as her constant companion Mawile jumped on the battlefield, same as Ash Pikachu, it hates to go in a Pokéball.

"Mawile, Mega evolution, show them what you got!"

"Let´s go, Lucario, Mega evolution!" Corina, Riley and Ash shouted.

"Galcauren, use Blizzard!" Admiral Corbelle shouted.

"Hah don´t come in my way, Hakades use Flame thrower!"

"Lucario, Aura shield!" Ash, Korrina and Riley shouted.

"Charizard use Dragonbreath!" Gary and Red shouted.

"Kireus use Machine song!" Suddenly a new Voice from High above shouted, as the rest of the trainers looked up. Seeing an attack aiming for them.

"Oh shit!" The attack was too close to block.

"Baam!" Suddenly another attack shot Kireus´s attack off.

"I see, so you want to play, isn´t that so, Metira!" The Champ of Olymgard, Marissa shouted.

"But of course, I haven't anything to do right now!" Suddenly Metiras voice shouted and was then seen in the sky on a giant bird Pokémon.

"Wow I never saw such a big Bird beside of Ho-Oh and Yveltal!" Ash said as he gave Serena his Pokédex, who blushed furiously, by this sign of trust, since the Trio only had one Pokédex, after Serena's has broken in Team Flares Secret Base.

"Goseidra, the Ice/Flying/Ghost Bird-Pokémon.

This Pokémon is a member of the so called Divine Crusaders, it is said that in each life, it belongs to one trainer until its or his trainers life-end!" the Pokédex said.

"Goseidra use Crystal-Ice storm!" Metira shouted as her Pokémon did as told.

"Hah dodged!" Marissa shouted, only to overlook an attack of Galcauren who hit her Pokémon full force.

"Uaaaaah, dammit, I choose you, Latdragios!" Marissa shouted as she released a Pokémon who resembled Latios and Latias.

"Latdragios, the Flying, Steel, Ghost Pokémon.

This Pokémon is the result of an experiment with Crypto Lugia and Latios and Latias DNA. It is an extreme aggressive Pokémon!" The Pokédex´s voice explained.

"Latdragios, use Urban Tackle!" Marissa shouted as she jumped of her Pokémon back on Kireus´s back.

"Goseidra use, Frost fog!" Metira shouted as she jumped with a backflip off Goseidra´s back, who turned to icy fog, and fell until being stopped by another Pokémon.

"Glazidraflam, use Frost-fire beam on Kireus!" Metira ordered the other Pokémon.

"Glazidraflam, the Fire/ice/ Dragon Pokémon.

Glazidraflam belongs to the Divine Crusaders and is said to always fight alongside, Goseidra. It lives deep inside of the Mt. Frostwing!"

The Pokédex said as it scanned the Chinese dragon like Pokémon.

"Kireeeeee!" as the attack hit, Kireus has been knocked of and it seemed to evolve backwards, as it became a Golden Knight Pokémon, while an item, looking similar to Kireus Wings, fell next to it.

"Dammit, Pawknight return!" Marissa shouted as she came down on earth with Latdragios, letting the Pokémon vanishing before Serena managed to scan it, which made her disappointed, while Ash laid an comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Grrr, dammit!" Marissa shouted in anger.

"Your Cyber Elite seems quite rusted, or am I wrong!" Metira mocked.

"Oh wait you, I will...!"

"That's enough!" A new voice exclaimed, as suddenly a bright flash appeared, blinding all the trainers.

"Technodrone, use Flash-fire beam!" The voice said, while the Pokémon used a beam which created a tall Fire wall, the voice sounded like the voice of a kid, not older than Clemont perhaps.

"Technodrone, the Dark /Electric/Steel Gear Pokémon.

The Arcane Evolution of Klinklang.

This Pokémon is a Cyber Elite Pokémon of the 6 category and stand on one step with the power of a Legendary Pokémon, until Today only one of this Pokémon is known toexist and has ever been seen!" The Pokédex said as Serena, in the right moment, managed to scan it.

"Maximus , who told you to interfere!" Marissa shouted.

"The boss did, you shall all come back to the base!" The kid said in an uncaring voice.

"I see, do we have the whereabouts of the Keys?" Marissa asked.

"The Half of it, however we are now sure to find them, a few teams are already on the go!" the kid said.

"Then let´s go!" She said.

"I´m sorry I wished I could play more with you, but I got business to do, ciao!" Marissa said in a mocking tone, before she flew with her Pokémon away.

"Shouldn´t we follow them!" Ash asked after his Blastoise and a few Water-Pokémon of Misty and Rachelle the Olymgard Elite four, erased the fire.

"No, however what makes me more interested is the Keys they talked, they can only mean the Arcane Keys for the Gate in Hadios´s Ruins, but I thought they were with the Arcane Crusaders!" Metira said as she came down.

"Say, what are you doing here anyways Metira, aren´t you supposed to be in the Stone oak city Museum watching over the preparation of the convoy!" Serena asked.

"I saw you on the satellite picture, fighting against them, I had to help you, we are done anyways, and all ready for the Convoy in two days, but for now we better get going, we have to arrive there until tomorrow!" Metira answered.

"But how, the busses are impossible to drive anymore, as wrecked as they are!" Gary said.

"I already ordered a few jeeps here, they should come in at least an half hour, I had such an idea that they would attack, however wasn´t it confirmed, we had to encounter them sooner or later, better you know on what you set yourselves here!" Metira said.

"Now I know what you meant as you said that their Pokémon are as strong as Legendary Pokémon!" Gary said.

"yeah right, even though our Pokémon shall have an advantage of their types, we weren´t at all able to crush them!" Clay said.

"Then beware in two days when they attack the convoy, they definitely will do so!" Metira replied.

"Ash I want you to train together with Riley your Aura abilities, you have to be able to defend a certain number of people while still being able to fight got it, Natural, you and my mother will meet and you will be trained by her!" Metira ordered.

"In what?" Natural asked.

"In Summoning, it enables you to lure every normal and wild Pokémon on your side, in order to join your team´s side.

If enforced, you shall be able to call out for the Legendary Pokémons in other regions, through our satellite and my force of seeing through their eyes!" Metira explained.

"I see, well I will do anything to keep our world safe!" Natural said as he layed an arm around Hilda, the girl on his side.

"Well then lets get everything out of the buses, and then inside of the jeeps!" Metira said as soon the Hummer-Jeeps arrived.

"Alright, here is the plan, since they already attacked us once we have to hurry, that why we will use an abbreviation, here!" Metira explained to the drivers.

"But Miss Metira, isn´t that an forbidden and nature protected area?" one of the drivers asked while the other nodded.

"I know but since we are running out of time, we have no time to lose, as one says, the end justifies the means!" Metira said.

"Oh well, if this is gonna good?" One of them said.

"I doubt it!" The other driver said as he jumped inside the car.

"Alright then let´s go!" She said as she flew on Goseidra as the leader.

"Alright guys sleeping time is over, watch out and look for every attack of evil kind, the Area we will soon driving through is a highly secured Natural protected biological park, where we released Pokémon who had been extinct for millions of years and are now back in our time, to give them a living in an similar surrounding as all the time they lived, we build and constructed a giant Biotope for them!"

"With the matching name, the Jurassic Poképark!" Metira said as they stood in front of a giant Gate, which is mighty secured by armored Guards and their Pokémon, while Metira showed them the documents, Ash and co. began to stretch after the long Time sitting into the car.

"Alright guys we have to choose, since we are not allowed to drive through the park, we have two choices, we take the longest but best secured way through, or we take the short but dangerous way, straight through the park!" Metira explained as everyone climbed out of the car.

"There will be cars waiting on the other side of the park.

For the long way we will need 10 hours, for the short way, we need only 7 hours but it will be dangerous so better be careful!" Metira said.

"Well logically we take the short way, don´t we, nothing against a little adventure!" Clay and Lenora said.

"Of course not let´s go through!" Ash was fire and flames, while Serena was a little afraid, but she blushed as Ash took her hand.

"No fear Serena, I will defend you!" He said, while all the girls were driven to tears by that.

"How romantically he can be, when not thinking about Pokémon all the time!" Misty, May, Dawn and Iris said, with a silent, so silent, hint of minor jealousy, probably of all the time they tried to make Ash seeing how much they felt for him, unsuccessful of course.

"Alright then we take the short way, but beware it will not be easy, well, well my dear friends, and my Lovely Siblings, welcome…. to the Jurassic Poképark!" Metira said dramatically as the gates opened, already from afar one could see many long necks of Pokémon, resembling on Dinosaurs.

_**(Scene music: lightly edited version of Jurassic park theme)**_

The walk through the park was something neither off all of them ever had seen before; even a visit to the Safari zone is nothing against.

"Oh wow, they are cute!" Serena said to some giant pink Butterflies with heart-shaped Wings.

"Let me see!" She said as she took the Pokédex out Ash official gave her.

"Anglotrump, the Bug/ Fairy , Butterfly Pokémon.

The evolution of Anglocoon.

These Pokémon are said to bring much luck in the love when they like a person, that why they are a rare Pokémon, to keep them from extinct they are not allowed to capture in the wild but to get them as eggs in special institutions!" The Pokédex said as suddenly an Anglotrump flew to Serena, before she could look she was practically covered in Anglotrumps.

"It´s said that they feel the love within a Person and magnetically getting pulled to her, seems like you love someone very much!" Metira and Iris said and laughed, as the Anglotrumps flew away leaving a blushing red Serena back, while Ash came to her side and she instantly laughed embarrassed.

"Seems so!" She said with nervous laugh.

"I´m most flattered!" Ash said blushing too.

"Just what has this girl what we don't have?" Dawn asked before Lucas looked strangely at her.

"What, I still can ask if I don't understand it okay!" She said to Lucas, who said nothing to that commentary.

"Wow there are so many new Pokémon, I still remember as I studied here, it always has been an project but the building never really progressed, it´s nice to see it being finally build!" Professor Oak said.

"What do you think Yellow, nice not!" Red asked his girlfriend.

"I find it amazing, for them to have a place as beautiful as this here!" Yellow said.

"By the way Red how have you been so far, we haven't seen each other since you became the Kanto champ!" Gary said before suddenly Ash was there.

"Wait what, you became the Kanto champ, oh man and I only came under the Top 8!" Ash whined while Serena sweat dropped.

"But you became Kalos Champion, Ash that's something too, and you saved whole Kalos!" She said to cheer him up which he was in 4 seconds flat.

"Yes , and after we got this all over, we will aim for the Olymgard Champion title, don't we?" He asked Serena who nodded and smiled.

"Oh man, she´s way too adorable!" May whisper to Iris and Dawn.

"Seems so, but I know someone who loved Ash even more!" Iris said as the other looked at her.

"Who?!" They asked.

"The Legendary Pokémon Meloetta!"

The Three Ex-companions mumbled together as Misty went past them, she sighed and stuck her head in the circle too.

"And I know that Ash loves Serena, and you girls have almost all your own boyfriends anyway, who begin to stare daggers in the back of a clueless Ash, so stop your whining and get over with it!" She said.

"And apropos legendary Pokémon who loves Ash, Meloetta was not the only one, there still was Latias!" Misty mocked them.

"Wait what?" The girls asked.

" Ash got his first kiss from a Legendary Pokémon, from Latias!" Misty said.

"Geez girls, seriously is this really needed, I mean we are your boyfriends!" Brendan said slightly annoyed with Mays attitude from all of a sudden.

"We know, we just want to get this over!"

"Seriously, just what has this guy what we don't have!" Lucas asked as he and Brendan stared daggers at Ash´s back, who was clueless about it, or simply ignored them.

"I know right, I just don't get it!" Brendan stated.

The Travel went on for another four hours, the Dawn of the day had already come and it began to get noon, as our friends made a break, at a near lake.

"So let´s cook, Cilan do you help me?" Brock asked the Gym leader of Unova.

"Sure, my Brothers will definitely help us!" Cilan said and his Bothers nodded and so they began to cook with the things in their Back packs.

"Hey Serena, can we by any chance talk a bit to you, there is something we want to discuss with you?" Dawn asked Serena, standing behind her together with Iris and May.

It was easy for Serena to get the sudden cold radiation of the girls.

"Whaa wait, girls!" Serena shouted as the girls pulled her away from Ash, who sipped on his tea.

"You don´t interfere?!" Clemont asked dumbfounded.

"No they will get along better without me for the moment, if I take now anyone's party, things will go definitely out of hand, but don´t worry if things will get worse I will defend Serena!" Ash said calmly sipping on his tea, while in his head thoughts and nightmares raced, the Quick nap early this day , got him a nightmare again, he has since the Day as they fought against Lysander.

"You got that nightmare again didn´t you!" Clemont asked as he saw the face Ash made.

"Yes, it´s getting worse, it kept me awake all night, and I am quite tired!" Ash said.

"What for a Nightmare?" Misty asked.

"It´s about what happened in the Team Flare base!" Clemont said as Ash nodded to him to tell them.

"Serena has no memories about this, but Lysander tried to kill us, to activate the power of Yveltal, human blood and flesh has to be sacrificed, and Lysander tried to kill us and almost managed to do so, if Xerneas hadn´t helped us and healed Serena, she would have died, however it´s not only that what give Ash nightmares!" Clemont said to a shocked company. Looking at Ash who nodded sadly.

But before Clemont could go on, a loud yell was to hear.

"As if you know what he likes!" Serena screamed as she run from the Rock, behind which the girls had their talk, she seemed to cry while the girls quickly surrounded her.

"So you´re saying you know what he likes, as if, I know that he likes big boobs!" May shouted without embarrassment, pushing her boobs practically in Serena´s face, while Ash kept sitting there, sipping calmly his tea.

"Oh c´mon, he likes nicely shaped Asses!" Dawn said spanking her ass lightly.

"You got it all wrong, he likes girls who are pretty, and who are spirited!" Iris said, even though Ash had no clue that the Champ of Unova had developed any kind of lovely feelings for him during their travel.

"He Likes Boobs!" May screamed.

"No, He Likes Asses!" Dawn screamed even louder.

"Prettiness and Attitude!" Iris shouted.

"I like them all!" Ash said loudly and as a matter of fact, stopping the arguing instantly, while getting him strange looks from everyone beside Metira.

"I like nice curves and a nice bottom, but I also like it when the Girl has a natural Prettiness and a Good and nice, mannerly attitude, all in all Serena is the perfect girl, and I like her the way she is!" Ash said still calmly sipping his tea to the end, before standing up and clapping the dirt of his clothes, then walking to Serena to take her in his Arms, needless to say that Serena was surprised and blushed by the sudden affection.

"Serena is good mannered, she never screamed, yelled or cursed at me for no reason, she is like my second half, she loves Pokémon and is courageous when it comes hard on hard, she never loses her smile when she´s happy, and she can cook like a master chief, all in all she is the perfect wife, but moreover, she has done more to me then everyone together!" Ash said as he took Serena´s arm and went away with her.

"Arrrggh!" The girls shouted.

"Clemont, has there something happened to them both, we don´t know, beside of her almost sacrifice!" Brock asked.

"Serena wasn´t Lysander's first choice, she sacrificed herself in order to save Ash, Ash can´t forget about this even when Serena has thankfully no memories about this, but for Ash it was the horror, to see someone jumping in the line of fire, sacrificing her life for him.

Ash can´t forgive himself that he almost let Serena die!" Clemont said, as in his mind the memories of that Day played back.

Flashback:

"Finally, the ultimate weapon is ready to be fired, there is only one thing missing, just the one push on the button, and everything will be over!" Lysander laughed, as he pushed the button, to force Yveltal to use oblivion wing on Ash , to suck his life force out.

"Ahahahaha, say good bye to the world of Pokémon, you love so much, Ash Ketchum!" Lysander laughed insanely as he pushed the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena´s voice sounded as she jumped before Ash, arms outstretched to defend him.

She faced him as the attack hit her and sucked her life out, and Ash chained, had to witness her pain, her scream, the death which darkened her eyes, and her eyes losing its usual shine, her face tormented in pain, but the smile of unbearable, true love for Ash, and the satisfaction to defend him in the end, Ash had to see this all and wasn´t able to do anything it.

"SERENA!" He screamed, trying to break free from the chains he was cuffed on, the cuffs cut in his arms making them bleed.

"Pikachu use Iron tail!" Clemont shouted as he finally arrived and witnessed Serena´s end, he cursed his weak condition, once more.

Pikachu broke the chains, in the moment as Yveltal finished its attack, Serena fell in Ash´s arms, who cried bitter tears for her loss.

"And now, finally, I can destroy this ugly world, and only Team Flare will remain, to build up a new, a better and more beautiful world!" Lysander shouted as he pushed the Button, in the same Instant as Pikachu send a Thunderbolt at the radio control station, damaging the target.

"What, nooooo!" Lysander screamed as he saw that the beam he sent out came back on him.

"Froakie, use Ice beam!" Ash shouted, as he held Serena bridle style.

Froakie did as told, freezing Lysander until its head in compact Ice.

"Go under with the ship, you had built only for yourself!" Ash said through gritted teeth, as he, Clemont and the half-dead Serena, together with their Pokémon ran out of the base, into a clearing in the forest, before they witnessed the mighty Explosion of the Team Flare Base.

However Ash couldn´t care less about the end of Lysander, nor what happened with Yveltal, who, unknown to them to that time, thanks to Serena´s life force, was strong enough to free himself and to fly away, unbound by machines and devices to torment it.

"Serena, Serena, please wake up!" Ash said, his eyes where only on Serena, he didn't see nor recognized his surroundings, he was deaf for everything around him.

He didn´t heard Bonnies arriving, and her crying at the sight of Serena´s lifeless body in Ash´s arms.

"Serena, I promise you, I will love and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, like a princess, like a queen, but please open your eyes, I want to hear you lovely voice, see the shine in your beautiful eyes, please, believe me, Serena I love you, please wake up, wake up for me, please, I will do anything, anything for you, SERENA!" Ash´s mind screamed, while he cried bitter tears of loss.

"Will you be prepared to do anything, human boy!" Suddenly a new voice said, Ash looked up to see Xerneas standing before them on the clearing, it seemed as if the time stood still, as Ash and the Legendary Pokémon looked at each other.

"What are you willing to do to save her?" Xerneas asked.

"Everything, everything and so much more!" Ash said.

"Are you willing to share your life and your soul with her?" Xerneas asked and Ash without second thought nodded.

"Then it shall be, I Xerneas, shall grant you your wish and bring this girl back to life with the half of your life force, on that you will be able to save the world again when it is needed!" Xerneas said, knowing something Ash didn´t, but which he couldn´t care less about for the moment.

"I thank you Xerneas!" Ash said as he layed his forehead on Serena´s falling asleep.

"We will meet again soon, Ash Ketchum!" Xerneas said before it vanished.

"Ash, Ash, wake up, it´s Serena!" Bonnie shouted, getting Ash instantly awake.

Serena layed on the ground glowing in golden light, which spread from her over to Ash, letting both glowing in gold.

"Serena!" Ash whispered as the light died out, and before anyone could do something, she began to stir and to wake up.

"Oww, my Head, what happened, what you all are looking at me so strangely!" Serena asked before she was covered in crying friends.

"Its good is good, i´m alive, nothing happened to me!" Serena said, clueless about what happened to her.

Flashback end:

"And that is what happened to her, and why Ash want to keep her from danger, and from himself, as the magnet for danger!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Since that day, I saw a big change in Ash, he took care of Serena like an over worried mother, but Serena enjoyed it nevertheless, she thought it was simple affection, but for Ash it was the greatest nightmare, to see her almost dying!" Clemont said and they all were driven to tears.

"If only I had known, now I finally understand what he loves at her, and what she got, other than us!" Dawn said, getting nods from May and Iris.

"Geez girls, we had our chance but we just weren´t the right ones, Ash has chosen Serena, we have to accept that fact and to go on with the lives and the loves we have now!" Misty said.

"So you´re saying that Serena has no clue about what happened that day!" Brock asked Clemont.

"Yes, it is to her as if she simply blacked out!" Clemont explained.

"I see!" Brock mumbled, unaware of them all, they were spied on, by no other than our chaotic trio.

"Did you hear that, the girl, sacrificed her own life to safe the boy she loves, that is called eternal Love!" Jessie said, while James nodded.

"Never the less we are in a Park full of wild prehistoric Pokémon, what would the boss say, if we would bring him a bunch of them!" Meowth said, being the only one, who couldn´t care less about Serena and Ash´s lovestory.

"That would definitely shoot us up in the high ranks!" Jessie said.

"We would be the best team in the entire Team Rocket!" James said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!?" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket, strike again!" They shouted.

Unbeknownst of them, due to their conversation, Ash and Co. already had packed everything together to go on.

"How far is it still?" Misty asked.

"Still four and a half miles!" Metira said looking at her Digi-map.

"Oh great!" Misty whined.

"Hey we just had a rest, get yourself together girl!" Blaine said.

"Stop being mean to Miss Misty!" Rachelle said, for her Misty was the Perfect Idol, since Rachelle too was a water-Pokémon trainer, however was she one of the Elite eight of Olymgard.

"There, there, thanks for defending me Rachelle!" Misty said as she ruffled the hair of the girl.

"Alright let´s go, oh wait, someone must go looking for Ash and Serena!" Brock said.

"I do!" Clemont said as he vanished in the direction, where the both of them went.

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Say, Ash, did you really meant it the way you said that, that I would be a perfect wife to you!?" Serena asked blushing.

"I said it as I meant it!" Ash said as he looked at her, both sat upon a hill watching the Pokémon, doing their thing.

"I see!" Serena said as she thought about what Ash said, she went tomato red as she remembered his compliments of her curves.

"Say, Ash, do you really like the shape of my body?" she asked nervous and blushing.

"I would be an idiot if I didn´t, you are the far prettiest girl I know, sure May , Dawn, Iris and Misty are beautiful in their own way, but for me, you are both, inside and outside beautiful!" Ash said as he looked at her, the wind catched her hair which she, since a few months, always let lose, since Ash once complimented her for it.

"Well, I like your shape too, and I like it how you are always so passionate in anything, you are strong, a very good climber and you are strong, and if may say so, a real piece of eye-candy!" Serena said to Ash.

"Geez, you flatten me!" he laughed.

"Say Ash, do you can imagine me to become your girlfriend?" Serena asked, as she pressed his hand which both hadn´t let go off yet.

"Yes I can, and I would love, to, however do I warn you, I live dangerous as you know, and I am a magnet for trouble.

Wherever I go, the chaos, danger and the trouble always finds me, I don´t want you to get hurt, I don´t want to lose you someday…!" Ash said, before he mumbled, "…not again!"

Ash was in deep thought, before he decided something.

"Serena, I have to confess something to you!" Ash said.

"What is it Ash, is it something bad, believe me, you can tell me anything, I won´t be angry at you!" Serena said, assuming the worst.

"I lied to you.., regarding what happened in the Team Flare base, I didn´t told you the whole truth!" Ash said as he looked down.

"Why would you do that Ash, what was your reason, to what extend have you lied to me!" Serena asked confused.

"Well you remember, I told you that you blacked out, by the Explosion caused, as Pikachus attack blocked the Oblivion wing beam, that's not true, I lied to you, I didn´t wanted to scare you, but Pikachu didn´t blocked the attack, he was to that moment still not there, the attack, shall have hit me, but you jumped in the line of fire, getting hit of me instead.

It was the most stupidest, most dumbest and most dangerous but also must courageous thing someone ever had done for me, and wasn´t even able to thank you for it, all I wanted to do was to make it unhappened, I couldn´t believe, I didn´t wanted to believe that it happened, that you just died in my arms, I was paralysed by fear, I wanted you to live, I wanted you to be safe!" Ash said while Serena gasped as she heard what really happened.

"I saw the moment you died, I felt your pain, I heard your scream, and I could see the pain in your eyes and the fading life force, as Yveltal ended his attack, you barely were alive, I still was chained, I wasn't even able to take you in my arms, to comfort you, I wasn´t able to do anything for you, until Pikachu broke the chains with his iron tail.

As I saw you lying before me, crying, bleeding and barely alive, a feeling overcome me, it was stronger than everything I ever felt before, it was love, I finally knew that I just had lost the person which lied the closest beside of my mother and Pikachu to my heart, I lost who I love and I had no chance of bringing you back, I then felt a new thing, hatred, I never knew what hatred was, it rushed over me like a giant flood wave, the force with which it came, shook me through my entire core, it came fully unknown, I never felt that way.

But the hatred I felt for Lysander was unbearable, for the Girl he took me, the family he wanted to destroy and the love which was lost, I let Pikachu destroying his entire control system, the beam became uncontrolled, and threated to destroy the base, out of pure rage, I let Froakie freezing Lysander from head to toe, we then managed to find the exit and to run away from the base before it was hit by the beam.

I let him die, or at least I was supposed to let him die, I wanted him to die, I never felt such a rage, not even once, but before I could get violent myself I did this, he should have died by the weapon he tried to destroy the whole world with.

Since that day, it haunted me, I never wanted to see you dying or getting hurt in general again before my eyes, I wanted to forget what I saw but I can´t, it hurts me in my dreams, I will never forget your pained scream!" Ash said as he began to cry, while Serena took him in his arms comforting him.

"But if I died, how does it come I am still alive, oh no I'm not a ghost am I?" She asked in horror, while Ash shook his head in no, all so serious.

"Xerneas, the Pokémon who incarnated the life, helped me to bring you back, I gave half of my life-force and soul for it, you are a piece of me, Serena, without you, I'm not complete and I can´t live without you anymore, both, because I love you and because we are bonded together!" Ash said and Serena was buff.

"So that means…?" Serena asked while Ash nodded.

"No one of us can survive without the other, and that is not meant as metaphor, I mean it the way I say it, in order to bring you back to life, Xerneas combined your last remaining soul-force to the half of my soul, making me sharing my life force with you, we may not see it, but there is something like a silver ribbon between us, and the farther we are from each other, the thinner the ribbon gets and the more pain we feel, until it someday will rip and with it also our lives.

I didn´t wanted to tell you first because I didn´t wanted you to think that it was now obligatory to love you and to please you in that way, I want you to know that my feelings for you are honest and pure, I love you Serena, even without the special bond we have right now, I love you and nothing can change that, can you, can you perhaps forgive me, that I lied to you, that I took this decision without asking you for your wish?" Ash asked her, while she looked at him with teary eyes.

"If only I would have known, you did so much for me Ash, how can I ever repay you!" Serena said.

"You don´t have to, in order to save me you were willingly to die, no one ever did something similar for me, there is nothing I can repay you for this, I only did minor thing in your rebirth, but note that I love you always and forever, alone that you are alive, is the greatest luck for me!" Ash said and Serena embraced him in a teary eyed hug.

It was long silent between them, while both enjoyed their company, lying next to each other, Serena was in thought, and she had so much of new information which she had to get used to, for her it was as if Ash proposed to her, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him.

Serena looked at him, then to their intertwined hands, she then looked straight forward, there was so much to think about, normally, but in looking at the short time they might had together if Team chaos succeed, why not, and so she gulped before she blushed deep red, and forced her mouth open and yelled.

"ASH KETCHUM; I´M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO; PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND; I BEG YOU; I WILL PROMISE YOU; THAT BEFORE WE SETTLE DOWN; WE GOING TO TRAVEL OVER THE WHOLE WORLD; SO THAT WE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE EVERYTHING BEFORE WE MARRY!" She shouted before panting and blushing.

"Yes I want, will you accept my love the way I accept yours!" Ash whispered in her ear, as he went near her ear.

"Yes, yes I will, oh god Ash , I´m so happy right now!" Serena said as she jumped in Ash´s arms , knocking them both over, making her lying over him, he raised his hand to her cheek while she nuzzled inside, both came closer to each other and were inches before kissing.

"Hey Guys, let´s go, we are…., oh sorry did I interrupt!" Clemont came to announce their depart, being faced by an annoyed pair, the stare Serena gave him, normally would have almost killed him, it was the stare of an angry goodness, ready to strike down the first one who pisses her off..

"Ah sorry, that wasn´t my intention, I shall just announce that we end our break and are departing for the exit!" Clemont said before he turned around to go back, but before he did a step, a giant Explosion was to hear.

"Baaam!"

"What the heck is going on now!" Ash was wide awake, as the three looked to where the noise came, only to see a herd of Pokémon, running away from something big.

"Wow, how precisely they run, almost like a synchrony!" Clemont complimented, but Ash knew what came, as the herd turned towards them.

"And they come precisely at us, run if you love your life!"

He screamed as he took Serena Bridle style and ran, useless to say that Serena blushed deep red.

"What´s going on guys!" Brock asked as Ash ran past them.

"Run, run for hell´s sake!" Clemont yelled.

"There behind the tree!" Ash said as all of them ran behind a giant fallen tree.

"Who the hell has disturbed the Raphus and the Solalord herds!" Metira shouted as the Pokémon jumped over the tree, it was an ear deafening noise.

"Well it was none of us three, so much is clear!" Ash said.

"Oh I have such an idea who it was!" Serena said, angry about Clemonts interruption of her supposed to be, first kiss as boyfriend/girlfriend with Ash, and the new worse progress of things.

"Uaaah , help us!" Suddenly voices were to hear, and it was none other but them.

"As I thought, the three idiots from Team Rocket, why doesn't this surprises me!" Serena and Metira stated synchronic, with disgusted faces, face-palming.

"Help us, please we do anything!" they shouted as they ran, being chased by a heard of massive and giant Dinosaur Pokémon.

"Off all Pokémon in this park, you had to disturb a herd of Emperocks (Spinosaurus egypticus)!" Metira said dumbfounded, as the pissed, giant, lizards stood before them.

"Damn, what now!" Blaine and Clay asked.

"If only I had a Pokémon as big as these!" Everyone exclaimed, while the five meter huge Pokémon eyed them hungrily.

"Tyrantrum, I choose you!" A voice shouted as a Pokéball came flying at the herd, before a giant T-Rex Pokémon stood before our friends, in order to defend them.

"Get the eggs back, you thieves!" The voice said, revealing a Young man, maybe in Metira or Natural´s age, and a young woman in Serena´s age.

"Sylvan, that was rescue in last minute!" Metira said.

"Metira, you, wait, guys what are you doing here, don´t tell me, you helping those thieves!" The young man said angrily.

"Of course not, these three idiots always are doing shit, and fleeing when it comes hard on hard!" Metira said as she looked down at the three thieves, who shivered, inches before pissing themselves.

"Please we do anything but help us!" James whined.

"They only want their eggs back!" Sylvan said.

"Okay, they can have them, if they want to, but please, have mercy!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Here, we are sorry that those idiots had disturbed your peace!" Ash said, as he and Serena gave the eggs back to the Pokémons.

"Raaaaawwwrrr!" the Pokémon, apparently the mother, made, before she took an egg in her mouth and vanished, while all the others did the same.

"Tyrantrum, return, thanks boy!" Sylvan said as he returned his Pokémon.

"It´s nice to see you again Metira, how have you guys been!" The man asked, as he came down from the hill.

"We are good , nice to see you too, I see, you are kinda the Park ranger now aren´t you!" Metira said, while Sylvan nodded.

"Guys, meet my oldest friend beside of Marble, Sylvan, the Former, Ex-Champ of Olymgard and I.P.R.A.D.F. Grounder of the Valmio region!" Metira said as they all were buff.

"And his girlfriend, Sylene!" Metira said, as everyone said hello and introduced them.

"I heard from father that you are going to travel through the Park in order to get to the other side!" Sylvan said, while Metira nodded.

"Sylvan´s father is the Director and the builder of the Jurassic Poképark!" Metira said and they all were buff all over again.

"He became Champ with a team of Fossil Pokémon!" Metira said, while they all were astounded.

"Haha, I just love them, and at the Mt. Ayona , one can find many fossils, someday I had a full box of them, and as they then build the machines to reborn Pokémon out of fossils, I let them using mine as test object, it was a whole success I wanted to give them freedom, however , where to let free when this world is completely new to them, then Metira gave me the idea of the Safari zone from Kanto and so I decided to open a prehistoric park, I still had a birthday wish open, which my father and my mother, due to their important work, had missed, they said to me I could wish for everything, so I did , I wished for an place where these prehistoric Pokémon can live without being disturbed, in a place where it looks since thousands of years the same, so we build the Park as a Borderline from Olymgard to the Berugal and the Valmio region.

It still needs a few general checks but if we are good in time, we might open it next year in the summer!" Sylvan explained to us as he petted a Raphus , who looked at him with love.

"Take this Raphus here as example, it likes me because I raised it, these Pokémon grow very rapidly, but when they begin to trust a human, they follow him as long as they live, I have raised most of the Dinosaur-Pokémon in this Park, in the last 10 years!" Sylvan said proudly.

"Unfortunately, are there always a few hunters who manage to somehow enter and to try to kidnap them, so I decided to live from now on here, I gave Sylene the post as boss in the I.P.R.A.D.F. central in Flamadre town, so I can care about these Pokémon, I don´t like them to be disturbed by thieves however I'm not inhumane, I also don´t want the thieves to get eaten or badly hurt by the Pokémon so you three are lucky that I was here today, or else the Emperock wouldn´t have let you go through with this!" Sylvan said with a hateful and cold glance at Team Rocket.

"You are JJM, not, Jessie, James and Meowth, from Team Rocket, yeah I kinda asked myself when you will come and try to steal the Pokémon here, believe me, I have no intentions to care about you, but if something like this happens again, I will send you with an Ass kick into the prison got it!" Sylvan said coldly, holding up his glance at them, making the three shiver while Sylene eyed them with interest.

"So you are those from which Metira spoke, the soon to be undercover agents of our Organisation, well if this goes good is another thing, sorry Metira, but like before I still bet against you!" Sylene said.

"Don´t be, you will only be sorry if you lose, believe me, they might saying no yet, but I have my ways to convince them!" Metira said with a laugh and a sinister grin at Jessie.

"You mean your special, secret weapon?" Sylvan asked.

"You´re right, my secret weapon!" Metira laughed, while Jessie got more and more mad.

"I know we did wrong by trying to mess with these Pokémon, but I cannot remember to ever wished for becoming an Agent of the good ones!" Jessie said.

"Oh better you think about it, you are searched in 6 Regions for diverse law-violations, and you should know, being in team rocket can take your life, in more than one way, I think your mother knew that Jessie, she always said she was sorry for what she had done but she had done it in order to give you still a good living!" Metira said to Jessie´s surprise.

"Liar, my mother is dead, you cannot know her!" Jessie shouted.

"Who told you she was dead, I saw her only two days ago, and she was as lively as always, working hard for the sake of Olymgard!" Metira said.

"Liar, stop lying, I don´t want to heare a word!" Jessie said a she turned around and strut away.

"Your mother would cry if she knows that her own daughter is thinking that she died, that she denied her, oh well she does it all the time, in this things she´s quite a crybaby!" Metira provoked Jessie.

"Shut up, SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE BITCH!" Jessie screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Madame Boss said my mother is dead, she hasn´t reported anything in the last 18 years!" Jessie shouted.

"I was ten as she left me to go searching for Mew, she never came back, all this time, so stop talking badly about my mother!" Jessie shouted.

"You won´t listen, fine, then see for yourself!" Metira said as her eyes glowed white.

"Side Sharing!" She said as she jumped at Jessie, which was paralysed in an instant.

"What, the, where am I?" Jessie asked.

"This is the house of your mother, we are looking through the eyes of her Pokémon, I will now take control, watch closely!" Metira said as the two of them saw something the others couldn't, before Metira used her force to expand the vision, making it able to be seen for everyone.

"I see so we are looking through the eyes of a Squirtle!" Metira said as the Pokémon they saw through went past a mirror.

"There is the office, and , yes , there she is!" Metira said as she showed the back of a woman with short Purple hair, leaning over a desk doing something.

"I see, now also Kalos is behind her!" The Woman said.

"Oh Jessie, I wish you would stop doing mean things, it can end bad someday, I know how Giovanni ticks, he will have everything immediately, and he is not too shy to use violence, it's a wonder he kept you so long, I just don´t want you to get hurt, after that what happened in Kalos, you could have died, fortunately you were able to get away, sigh, you may do things I cannot approve, now the way I am, and the way I feel since all these years, but I wish that someday you can leave Team rocket and crime in general behind and get the live you wished always, and a boyfriend who don´t leave you because they have no balls, I wish you all the luck of the world, may Arceus and Psiodeon be with you, Jessie, please whatever you will do, stay safe!" The Women murmured, before she turned around and looked at Squirtle.

"Oh Shelly, are you hungry?" She said as she took it in her arms, getting Metira and Co. a good view at her face.

"This, this, oh God, this is impossible!" Jessie said as she broke down and began to cry while James comforted her.

"Let me just pack this away!" Jessie´s mother said, as she took the blanket she had over her knees away, revealing a wheel chair.

"Oh God what happened, TELL ME; WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Jessie screamed with a pained voice and tears in her eyes, the sight was heart-breaking.

"This happened as she was on the search for Mew, she followed it up on Mt. Frostwing, where Glazidraflam, defended it by using a Blizzard, taking her orientation, and ending in a snow avalanche, her legs were completely shattered from the inside , unable to move without feeling intense pain, she was ready to die, if I just didn´t came in the moment through the Blizzard to get home, after a hard day in the Gym, I found her and took her to the abbey, there we cured her as best we can, we told her that her legs were completely shattered and that she never will be able to go anymore, she said she had to end her mission, or the pay check won´t come.

She then told me about her mission to capture Mew, I asked of why her boss would have Mew, she said that she didn´t knew it, but that she would have done it anyways, in order to get the pay check to buy needed things, for her and her daughter and to save up enough money to fulfil the wish of her daughter to become a nurse in a Hospital, for which she had to attend the expensive Hospital school.

I researched about her and found out that she was a high rank member of Team Rocket and that she was wanted in Kanto, I knew , if she get their she would have no chance, and since our airport had been destroyed anyways, she wasn´t able to get out of here anyways, and that she therefore had no other choice than to stay here, I then offered her a new place, in my organisation, so she at least could earn money by working, I then , from time to time told her what Team Rocket did, I showed her all the worse things Team Rocket had done, not only to Pokémon but also to the peoples, and the more she saw the more disgusted she became in them, until she finally fully broke with them, she then dedicated her time in defending our Region by scanning the satellite pictures for any kind of criminal activities, and reporting them to the Olymgard Police and our field agents!" Metira said.

"She asked for my help, that I would help you to come away from team Rocket as I did to her, if you ever come here!" Metira Explained.

"I promised it to your mother but I also have an own interest in you, more in your skills of going undercover, you may are the worst Pokénappers ever but your skills, if a bit sharpened, can be quite useful for our organisation!" Metira said with a nod, while they still watched what the Squirtle saw.

Jessie's mother drove towards the outside of her house, it had a beautiful view on the Ocean, she drove carefully to the outside of her garden.

"Oh my what a nice day, isn´t it Shelly!" She asked the Squirtle , who answered happily.

"I know Jessie, someday, you will be able to also enjoy such a view, you will be big my dear Jessie!" She said as she drove further down the street, it seemed to be a Harbour town, though it was a beautiful one, more Mediterranean.

Jessie´s mother drove towards the centre of the town, greeting people, she knew, happily, all in all she lived in a real friendly town.

"Ah, god morning miss, Miss Maxwell, I got a package for you!" A postman who came along her way told her as he took a Package out of his car.

"Thank you dearly, Mister Philips!" Jessie´s mother said as she subscribed the delivery and took the Package.

"Still a nice day Madame!" the Post man said, while he walked away.

"Let´s see what this is , and then we two will go eating a fine Breakfast, not Shelly!" Jessie´s Mother said.

"To Miyamoto Maxwell!" the letter read.

"From, Metira Di Glazia, I see it must be the newest photos of Jessie, haha, thanks Metira, sigh, even when I cannot be with you, you should know that I always think of you!" She said as she took out a medallion, and opened it, the Squirtle looked at it too.

"This is my Daughter Jessie, Shelly, she is a little angel!" Miyamoto smiled as she began to cry, but quickly dried off her tars.

"No, I cannot cry, I have to be strong, I may be disabled to walk to travel at all, but I still live, and I will do the best with the rest of my live, I always caused trouble for others and pushed them around, even to old and disabled persons, but now that I am since years pushing myself more or less around, I only can have compassion with those who were born this way, I admit, I was a terrible person back then but a human always can change himself, because we got feelings, and sometimes there are things who are just worth to dedicate ones life for it, however crime is never a solution, I learned that the hard way!" Miyamotot said as she oppedn the package to look through the photos, which also contained a Letter.

"Dear Miyamoto, I am writing this letter to you, to tell you that your daughter has finally arrived here in Olymgard together with her Partners, Meowth and James.

As you know, I hold promises , so I will try to convince them to come to us, however you know her, she is aggressive, arrogant, stubborn and had a mouth like a machine gun, but I think that know you so, and not try to deny it, you know I'm right, sigh, I will I do my best to at the bright side of the power draw whether I will, however, have success depend entirely on Jessie.

And there would then James, I do not know how far he can be turn Jessie, but I hope that he finally realizes that being rich has its advantages, he does not have to become the absolute snob, but a little honest work has not harm anyone.

You are the living example on that, sincerely, your Boss, and friend Metira Di Glazia!" Miyamoto read before she shuckle falling into a laughing fit, getting a few strange looks.

"Oh Metira, you know how you brighten my day, so my daughter is finally here, she let me wait, but I guess I am most to blame to that, she grew up without me being there for her, no wonder she took the task of going to Team Rocket, I wished I was there so I may could have convinced her to become a nurse!" she said as she looked up in the sky with tears forming in her eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me, Jessie!" And so the vision ended. While Miyamoto drove towards a restaurant and was last seen entering it.

"See, I told you she´s alive and as good as one can be in her physical state, she lived in nicely and is working hard for her money, she does something for the welfare of the whole Berugal Region!" Metira explained to her.

"The vision you just saw is the truth that has happened just seconds ago, in Narumida City!" Metira said.

"I can confirm that, I have seen her too at a meeting!" Sylvan said.

"She is so to say Metira´s right hand in the I.P.R.A.D.F., thanks to her, coming here to our Region to capture mew, as a Legendary Pokémon, for Team Rocket, we had finally a reason to live, to defend the Legendary Pokémons of every Region, we give them the ability to disguise as Humans and so, unknown to anyone can live in peace!" Sylvan said and Ash was Buff.

"Wait, you say you teach them on how to disguise as Humans?!" He asked.

"Yes, it is one of the Several projects we started, to the time as Zero catched Giratina, at the Gracidea Field, and managed to copy his abilities, we began to research in this area and managed to create a tiny machine, which gets them the camouflage ability , Latias was using in Alto mare!" Metira said.

"It's a ring-shaped Nano-device, called, Humadisg, for Human disguise!" She explained.

"I arrived in Alto mare, during the Climax of your Adventure, I chose not to interfere unless things gets too ugly, I witnessed the end of Latios, but thanks to Dialga I could bring it back from the past in our present, so we have again a Latios in our World!" Metira said smiling while Ash Misty and Brock cheered.

"I guess, Latias is very happy about it, isn´t she!" Ash asked, he still was sorry for Latias loss of her brother.

"Of course, she said that she would help me, whenever I need her help!" Metira said, before turning back to Jessie.

"So Jessie, as I said and also told your mother, it is up to you if you follow the wish of your mother and my proposal, but think about, as I explained to you, you are a wanted person, you are wanted in 6 Different Regions by the regional and the international Police, you will always be on the run, how long and how often you will still try to capture Ash´s Pikachu, just see it but simply, you have no chance.

You are not even able to keep it for longer than two days, and you always try to take on Pokémon you cannot control anyways, I mean, just as example, your preposterous action of just now, I mean, it´s like crazy, seriously, how stupid you have to be, to even think about stealing the eggs of a Emperock, out of its nest, while the whole herd is there, sleeping, and then stepping on ones tail!" Metira said face palming hard.

"Okay, okay I admit, our plans are mostly not fully planned through but...!"

"And that's the problem, you think it´s okay to always fail, to never truly plan something to the end and covering all the risks, if you work like this, there is just no wonder of why you always fail, meanwhile for the at least 700st time, I don´t know why you are trying to build yourself up an sorrowful record, instead of traveling around Olymgard meeting adventure, train the own Pokémon and one self, and someday possibly falling in love, I tell it you now once and for all.

Your skills and abilities are going to waste at Team Rocket!" Metira said hardly but nevertheless speaking the truth.

"Did you ever even got paid for what you did so far, I bet the most of the things you had built or buy, or where blown up in the end had been paid by James, but beware, as soon as I phone his parents, the money supply will turn pretty fast!" Metira threated.

"She has a point there!" James said as he thought about it.

"You never really get any praise when something runs good, you may have been a great number 10 years ago before you met Ash and Pikachu for the first time, but now, look at you, since 10 years, you fail after failing, it´s like you truly want to build up a record in failing, I mean, in this ten years, did ever someday came the thought to you, of why you just don't go in the high grass and catch yourself a damn Pikachu, I mean, how are you guys able to follow one Pokémon, constantly, over 6 Regions, traveling far and wide, ten years long, for only one Goal, catching one of thousands of Pikachus, instead of simply catching a wild one and train it with love to the max until it is as Strong as Ash's Pikachu, that would have earn you a lot of precious lifetime!" Metira said with a sigh and over Jessie and James suddenly dawned what she meant.

"Your goal setting may well be quite modest, but I must stress that I appreciate your perseverance extremely, not everyone is in the position to set themselves all the ten years long, the same goal and keep track of, I'll give you, your dedication towards your mission is admirable, but as I said, I can not approve of your current goals!" Metira explained to them, while everyone listened to her.

"I, and I cannot believe that I would ever say this to someone, but i guess you´re right there, I mean, we won't get any younger, and in looking at it, what you said over Pikachu, I guess you are right there, I mean, its sure strong, I admit it, as you rightly said….., we were blasting off more times than I can count by him!" Jessie whined while James and Meowth nodded.

"I thought have to admit, that you guys are pretty tough, I mean, you have been blown up, blasted off, drowned, shot down and simply, electroshocked more times than we can count, it´s like a running gag, you three are a chaotic , mean but still quite loveable trio, and it's funny to watch you but seriously , guys, get yourself a bit more dignity, you practically wasted 10 years of your lives, and for what, chasing behind Pokémon, before blasting off for another day, and morning doing it all again or what.

If you will look now at tomorrow, will you truly have forgotten all I told right now and go back to your routine, of being blasting off until the next time!" Metira asked doubting it.

"You got a point there girl, if we now will do the same as every day, we will be just being blasted off a gain, and wasting another day of pointless bickering, planning our own fail for the next day!" Meowth said.

"Exactly, and Meowth I think you shall be pretty sure that your wish will never be fulfilled, Giovanni will never take you as his Pet number one, he wanted a Persian from the start on, he even threw Shelly away as Your mother, Jessie, came with it and wanted to give it to him as birthday present, he took it and , while it still was in its Pokéball, threw it on a wall, stating that he don´t want a loser Pokémon like a Squirtle, there you can see of why he is a heartless bastard.

Logically, the Pokéball has taken considerable damage as well as Shelly, by the short shot that caused the crash against the wall. The poor Shelly now has a huge scar on her shell, she's no longer able to endure the stress for being too long in battle, the torment would be too great.

The nurses in Pokécenter have tried everything to cure her again, but it did not help. Since that day, Shelly has a terrible fear before Giovanni and Pokéballs, you remember that don't you!" Metira asked Jessie threating while everyone asked.

"I know, as Mother brought the injured shelly Back home, I nursed it up again, and then I also developed my wish to become a Pokémon nurse, so I would be able to someday fully heal her, however she vanished together with mother!" Jessie said as she remembered how she met Shelly.

"I think you know how it is to be constantly hurted, not only the feelings but also physically, did you ever thought about what all the Pokémon were going through, all those who have been captured by you, do you think the most of those who buy Pokémon by Team Rocket, later would also care good about them, no, most of them give it to their children, who then treat them like Giovanni treated Shelly, they might first show interest, but after a while the Pokémon gets totally forgotten, and then the suffering begins, being ignored is the hardest for a Pokémon with a trainer. But being tormented because People merely see them as tools, for their cruel ambitions, is even harder for them to comprehend.

From a good Pokémon friend I learned, that a Pokémon is rarely brutal and aggressive of its own, I admit there are some exceptions however are they then mostly enraged or feeling themselves disturbed in their territory, but they mostly begin to get dangerous when their trainer treat them bad, and someday , as you have seen by Mewtwo it can escalate so quickly, that the Pokémon thinks that every human is cruel and evil, by being tormented and meeting only one of us Humans!" Ash nodded by this he still remembered the second time he saw Mewtwo, as we know he loosed his memories of the first time, by Mewtwo erasing them.

"Pokémon and Humans are coexisting on this Planet, so we have to respect their wishes, their cults and themselves, as they do it to us.

There are People who have the privilege to understand Pokémon better than all the rest.

You know, in old times, humans and Pokémon weren't even that easy to differ, some of them had the Ability to disguise as humans and to also Speak as one, by copying the mouth movements and speaking through telepathy, some of them even fell in love with a Human, the Pokémon or the humans who have been born out of such a relationship, had all extraordinary abilities, like Ash , N and I have them since our mother gave birth to us as she already has been Psiodeon.

In some lands hybrids like us have been chased, in other they were worshipped as gods. Those Peoples are also called Cherubim, Half human, half Pokémon!" Metira explained while they all walked straight towards the exit everyone listened to her with interest.

Team Rocket, as a precaution, was circled by them , as to not be able to flee, unbeknownst to everyone, That was all according to Metira´s plan, she has already called for Lebelle from the international police, to force Jessie, James and Meowth to a final decision, lifelong time in prison or the joining to I.P.R.A.D.F.

"So we arrived!" Sylvan said as they stood before a similar Gate as before the day.

"Alright, I thank you dearly Sylvan and Sylene, for the escort, I bet we will soon see each other again!" Metira said as she hugged them goodbye. And so the Gate opened, behind it however stood no other than Arkani, Officer Jenny and Lebelle.

"Team Rocket, you´re under arrest!" Officer Jenny said as she cuffed the trio.

"What the?" The three shouted not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"Well, well, now as I have you finally there where I wanted you, I can make my proposing more as a Threat, it is still your Choice, will you risk to going in prison for more years than you still have to live, or will you accept my petition and your Mothers wish, to join the I.P.R.A.D.F., its your turn to feel the terror of being practically kidnapped in our Organisation, Officer Jenny and Mr Lebelle, would love to escort you towards the prison!" Metira said.

"Mr. Lebelle did you brought me what I asked for?" Metira asked and Lebelle nodded showing her five huge Boxes.

"Well, well, seems like we have everything here, you guys are seeing the five Boxes, well guess what´s inside?" Metira laughed evilly getting everyone the chills.

"Toys?" Meowth asked

"Nope!"

"Letters from mom?!" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but … nope!"

"Something to drink, or Uniforms?!" James asked and Metira Smiled.

"Oh close very Close James, well I will tell you anyways, as James said, are lying in this two Boxes, your new Uniforms, Gadgets, Passes and identities!" Metira said.

"Hey wait, we haven´t accepted yet!" Jessie said.

"Ahahahaha, I didn´t already told you what's in the last three Boxes not, well then, each of you is now taking the Box with his name!" Metira demanded.

"What is this, hey that's me!" James said as he looked inside finding a lot of Paper.

"These are your files at Interpol in these three boxes lies your entire life so far, and also all your misdemeanour!" Metira said.

"This will bring you more than 60 years in the Prison, or else you work for more than 60 years for us, listen up, working for us means you will be able to travel around and do your thing, live your life, however when a mission comes we will make sure that you will do it, you will be under constant watch and you are not allowed to leave the island for 6 years, kind off as test run, to see if you are capable to do as told or if you rather want to go to prison, you can curse me, bicker and sulk and gripe, as much as you want but if you deny the work, you will find yourself in a nice tiny room with no windows, and in good company with some gay or lesbian inmates, who love to take care of newbies, if you know what I mean, I tell you, if you drop the soap, just let it stay where it is, better don´t bent over!" Metira said, while laughed as everyone imagined what she meant before blushing deep red.

"Damn this girl has a sick humour, she´s quite the devil!" Viland mumbled.

"I heard that, anyway, deal or no deal Jessie!" Metira asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She said annoyed.

"Yes as a matter of fact you have, however remember, James parents have so much money, it will easy for them to find a well-paid top lawyer, who would love to explain you to be the scapegoat, only to get James out of there, and no matter how much your mother would save, it would take years to apply the money, and you would your mother, but in her situation and constitution, not prepare more worries, won´t you!" Metira said as she mooched around Jessie, like a predator scanning his prey off.

"I guess it's easy not, of course I accept I won't go in the prison all alone!" Jessie said.

"And I won't let my parents explaining her to be the scapegoat, if Jessie is joining then I will too, there is no better team and I won´t allow anyone to become her new partner!" James said determined.

"And you Meowth?!" Metira asked.

"Of course I will be with them!" Meowth said.

"Good finally, now that we have cleared this, get rid of those Team Rocket Uniforms and slip into your new uniforms!" Metira ordered. The three nodded against their will and went inside of the Toilets accompanied, by anagent of Metira´s Organisation.

"Wow what a Change!" Everyone exclaimed, as they saw James and Jessie in the new Uniforms, black with coloured lines on it.

"Alright now just calibrating them, and then activating!" Metira said as the Two agents pushed on some buttons on the neck, suddenly the coloured lines shone up brightly.

"Cool not, and then we also have the needle for you!" Metira said as the two agents took out two syringes.

"Just get over with it!" Metira said as Both, Jessie and James wanted to complain, knowing that it was better to shut their mouth before the threat of being thrown in the jail would become reality.

"So now that the poison runs through your veins, we can go on with the terms and conditions of your life long contract!" Metira said as she took out a check list.

"Wait what poison!?" Jessie and James shouted, so Meowth who just got his syringe.

"Oh didn´t you heard it, oh well what am I saying, of course you didn´t planned of how dangerous other Regions are, you never even made a plan that you might get sick on an unknown illness, well then let me brighten your minds a bit!" Metira said while everyone rested in the outside restaurant of the Jurassic Poképark, while the luggage of our friends and Co. was brought and loaded in the jeeps.

"Since the PWW1, the Pokémon World War 1 , our region is infested by an poison, which holds up for millennia, however you cannot see it nor feel it, it is a soundless killer so to say, therefore, all visitors and tourists are to be vaccinated at the aircraft controls, however if you don´t go through the control you logically won't get vaccinated!" Metira said and finally all of them understood.

"I see that's why we had to take the needle!" Brock said as he shuddered.

"Brock, a rock-hard guy but is afraid in front of a syringe!" Misty shrugged.

"I never could stand them!" Brock defended himself.

"But don´t worry against that you are safe, we just vaccinated you against the illness, however the Poison we gave you is another one, it is a fast working poison, who paralyses you and makes you not able to move, the antidote is working for exactly one month, so you have to stay here in Olymgard anyways, for the 6 years of test run, after we can say you are truly working for us, we will heal you properly and after that you are full member of I.P.R.A.D.F.

However if you still resist on working , we will heal you and you will get send in jail, so its all up to you, every month you have an appointment in our medical Station by Professor Tecrone who is medic and inventor in one, from them you will also get the needed gadgets, so you don´t have to completely pay anything, but you might need some disguises you have to search and buy by yourself.

In I.P.R.A.D.F. efficiently work is the key to have a noble living, so you better begin with it immediately, you will accompany our friends and secure the convoy, for the duration of your test run, we will give you an accommodation in the form of a villa made available, do you need to make you no worries about any taxes and applicable maintenance costs for the first 6 years, However you would have to bring any additional costs, such as food procurement, detergent and so on, designed by yourself.

After the 6 years you will begin to take care of the house alone, so you better should save your money well, because after the test run, you're on your own, taxes and other incidental expenses carries you from the moment itself, understood, I have given you an Villa near your mother's Villa Jessie concerned so that she can meet you on one hand again and on the other hand, get to know James and Meowth.

So no one can say that I don´t care for my employees!" Metira said sipping her coffee, while she sat next to Sylvan who listened to her smiling.

"Seems like you planned this beforehand!" he said.

"well I was sure that they would accept, since they have no other choice anyways!" Metira laughed while Jessie stared daggers at her, James however was in thoughts.

"So how do we tell this the boss!" James asked Metira.

"What do you think we did to keep Giovanni away from here, we faked Miyamoto´s reports saying that this was a dangerous area and that she has to fight massive problems, but that she somehow get good along so far, but that it was hard for her to constantly follow Mew, since this is a Whole continent to search through.

We will do the very same with yours until we once and for all destroy them and force them to break themselves!" Metira said.

"Miss Metira we are done, you may now drive further!" One of the Employees of the Poképark said, Metira drank her coffee before standing up.

"Well then, up, up, Ladies and Gentlemen and forward towards the Museum!" Metira loudly said as she pointed towards a distant point, looking through a telescope, one could see a large building on one of the Mountains with a Big Telescope looking out of the Roof.

"This is the Hamble Telescope, to investigate the universe and watching after possible life somewhere out there!" Metira said as Clemont watched through the telescope.

"Thus, the museum also serves as an observatory, am I right?" Clemont asked.

"You got it Clemont, but now let us go, they expect us already!" Metira said and so they all went into the jeeps to drive further towards the museum.

**A/N: new chapter is done, I decided to take Stratovarius Destiny instrumental version for the Epilogue.**

**Hope you enjoy it and don´t forget to read and review.**

**Keep reading until the next time, and also for those who like KHR, don´t forget to read my KHR Story, the Mafia war Tournament.**


	6. Suprises, What lies beyond the truth

**Chapter 5: Arrival, unexpected Surprises, the Mother-Sister-Lover-talk, what lies beyond the truth. **

It was 15:00 pm as the Jeeps arrived at the Museum, a Large Building, inbuilt into the mountain.

"Whoa!" Ash, Serena, and Clemont were buff, at the sight of it.

"Welcome to the Mecosa/Berugal Stone Oak city Museum, if you would now look down from the other side you would see Oaktown, the museum actually leads through the entire Mountain, in one giant line through, and it's apparently the Biggest Museum of the world, the other possibility to get here is to drive over the Hansuk pass, however is that a detour of 250 kilometres, that's why we took the way straight through the Jurassic Poképark!" Metira explained as she went to the entrance, to get the free entry.

"Since we´re on a mission for I.P.R.A.D.F, we have access to momentarily every area in Olymgard!" Metira said as Blaine asked her, why they get all those free entrances.

"Ah Metira it nice to see you here, finally you have arrived!" An elderly woman came to them with a young man in its 40´s.

"Ah Isabella, Raviel, it's a pleasure to see you, how have you been, I hope I don´t make you any trouble, by my request?" Metira asked.

"Of course not, it´s for the sake of whole Olymgard!" Isabella said, before she suddenly looked at something Behind Metira, Having spotted a certain omeone.

"Oh my, Drasna it has been too long, how are you little sister, what are they saying in Sinnoh and in Kalos!" Isabella said as she went to her little Sister, Drasna from the Elite Four of Kalos.

"I´m fine Dear Isabella, how have you been, its years since we saw each other again!" Drasna said as she embraced her sister.

"Well I can´t whine I had a good time searching for new archaeological explorations, while also train Raviel!" She said as the man on her side embraced Drasna.

"Hi, mom, how have you been?" He asked Drasna as they hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"I´m still alive son, I don´t expect more, and there are constantly new strong Trainers coming , in order to challenge me, it is a nice work, and it always makes me happy to see the happiness of my Pokémon when they had won a fight!" Drasna said and Raviel nodded before being embraced a second time.

"Hey Bro, how have you been!" Bruno Said to his old buddy.

"I´m good old man, how have you been, we haven´t heard much from you anymore!" Raviel said as he teased Bruno.

"I´m fine man, however it´s quite boring, after Ash, Green and Red here I hadn´t any strong trainers anymore, and Green is still the Champ, for more than 6 years he´s now holding the title!" Bruno said as he hit Green on the back causing him to stumble and Bruno to laugh.

Useless to say that it hurted Greens back much.

"Say, how my Sons are?" Bruno asked Raviel.

"Belton is good, and Preston, well you know him, he´s maximal excited to show you his skills!" Raviel said.

"I will love to fight against him, I have heard much about your Son, Bruno!" Marshal said as he did some Shadow boxing.

"Leonora!" A young voice said before a girl came flying on Leonora.

"Whoa hoho, hey Chelsea how are you my Angel, we haven't seen each other in years, whoa how tall you have become, I still remember as I could pick you up with one hand!" The Gym leader said.

"Say Metira, does every one of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four/Eights know each other?" Ash asked.

"Yes and No, mostly only those who either have relatives here in Olymgard or came from origin here, for example Bruno was born here, but after his oldest son Preston was old enough to take over the gym, Bruno travelled away in order to search for strong trainers, meanwhile Preston became an Elite Eight while his Little Brother Belton took over the gym, then we have Drasna and Isabella, two sisters, however both were ripped apart by their Grandparents, who were of two rivalling Clans.

Drasna and Isabella´s Parents secretly fell in love and had born the Children, but their Grandfathers have found out and so broke their relationship and ripped them apart, it wasn´t until their Grandparents death before both of them met again" Metira Explained while Ash nodded in understanding

"There are so many of people in high positions who´s roots lead here to Olymgard, it isn't only the Core point of Legends and the Place where the folk meets the gods, but also the Continent with the most Family bonds ever, everyone has at least one or two ancestors who were born, raised, lived and died in Olymgard!" Metira simply said for them to understand.

"Anyways, so this is where the Thing we shall secure lies?" Clemont asked as he scanned of the location, before he was ripped out of his thoughts.

"WHERE IS HE?" suddenly a loud voice screamed.

"Hey wait, come back here, you are no allowed to go through!" a guards men said, as he ran behind no other but Sheila.

"CLEMONT; CLEMONT WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted, before their eyes met each other.

"CLEMONT; MY SWEET CLEMONT!" She ran towards him and jumped in his arms, with tears in her eyes, full of sorrow and happiness.

For Clemont however, the whole situation was unable to comprehend.

"Sheila, what the, how, how did you came so fast towards us!" He asked, remembering the long time they needed to actually come until here.

"As I heard that you have been attacked, I just had to come here!" She shouted hugging him tightly, crying.

"I don´t know what I would do without you, I had to take the risk!" She said hugging him half to death, her tears soaked his T-shirt, however Clemont couldn´t care less about that, for now he somehow needed to calm Sheila.

"Whoa wait, don´t tell me, that you used the Teleport- machine for Objects!" Metira said while Sheila nodded, suddenly they saw how Metira, for the very first time, loosed totally her cool and almost went on a rampage.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS; HAVEN´T YOU SEEN THE DAMN SHIELD ON WHICH IS WRITTEN; DO NOT TOUCH, ARE YOU INSANE!" She shouted making both Sheila and Clemont backing away, although he had nothing to do with it, Sheila instantly hid behind him.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF WHAT FOR A LUCK YOU HAVE!?" Metira screamed, inches before ripping her hair out.

"Why, I only wanted to see Clemont!" Sheila shouted at Metira; only for her to back way behind Isabella and Leonora who just embraced of meeting again.

"THAT MIGHT BE OKAY BUT NOT WITH AN UNTESTED TELEPORTER; YOU COULD HAVE DIED SHEILA; DID THIS NEVER CAME INTO YOUR MIND!" Metira shouted, pushing Isabella and Leonora , thought Gently aside, to get Access on Sheila, what she screamed at her, was making everyone´s argument invalid.

"I, I could have died!?" Sheila asked as she finally began to comprehend what was said, she winced and her face became a Mask of pure horrific shock.

"What do you expect when on a strange machine, the words, `Do not touch´, are written, of course you wanted to come as fast as possible here, I can understand that, but I would not risk my life, of climbing into a machine without any precaution.

I can´t believe how reckless you are!" Metira said trying to calm herself by counting until hundred, and breathing in and out sharply.

"Does your mother know, that you are here?" Metira asked, while Sheila shook her head in no.

"Why doesn´t this surprises me?" Metira said, as she took out a big Phone, apparently a satellite telephone.

"Yes, Alexia, Metira here, yes, yes, she has arrived in one piece, yes , yes I yelled on her, yes, yes Clemont is currently with her, yes everyone else is fine, yes yes, okay wait a minute!" Metira said as she gave the Phone to Sheila who backed away.

"Take it as a Woman!" Metira said with a creepy grin, while Sheila began to tremble in fear.

"SHEILA; LEAF; OPAL, HOW DARE YOU TO USE AN UNTESTED TELEPORT MACHINE; TO TRAVEL MILES AWAY; ARE YOU COMPLETY INSANE; HAVEN´T YOU ONE TIME THOUGH ABOUT THAT YOU COULD HAVE DIED; HUMANS ARENT TO TELEPORT IN SUCH WAYS; POKÉMON AND OBJECTS ARE SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAT TELEPORTING A PERSON FROM A TO B; BUT ON SUCH LONG A DISTANCE; YOU COULD HAVE BEEN STUCK IN THERE; WHAT IF THE TELEPORTER IN NAMUBRIA CITY WERE DEFECT; WHAT IF ONLY THE HALF OF YOU CAME THROUGH; HOW MORE WORRIES DO YOU INTEND TO MAKE ME; AS IF I HADN´T ENOUGH WORRIES FOR THE WHOLE YEAR!" The voice of Sheila and Topachi´s Mother shouted through the speaker.

"But Mum, I…!"

"DON'T; GIVE ME THAT BULL++++!" it was dead silent after this commentary.

"Sigh, you will come immediately back here, or you can expect a spanking, something that I never ever thought, to ever need to threaten, but you leave me no choice!" We saw how Sheila paled and went red in embarrassment.

"Sigh, I guess that's not a good idea Alexia, just because it worked once, doesn't mean that it will work twice, Sheila had major luck that nothing happened, as long as I cannot guarantee that the Teleportation of a human is completely safe and without any risk or side effects, I cannot allow anyone to use it for something like this again, anyways in a few hours a storm is coming up, if we sent her now towards you, her particle might been blowing away by the storm!" Metira said beaten, as she took the phone, since she also did have no idea how to handle this new and unwanted situation.

"I guess you´re right, but I don´t want to happen something to her, before I get her in my fingers!" Alexia Opal said to her.

"I will try my best to keep her save, geez girls in puberty are so impulsive, one more to care about, this throws over my plan!" Metira muttered.

"Could you get me Clemont in a room for a Video Conference I would like to speak with him!" Professor Opal said.

"Sure thing, hey by the way, can you also ask Miss Ketchum, for talk together with her and Serena , and she still has to tell Ash the truth, what happened in the past!" Metira said standing a bit away from the group, before ending the call.

"Ash, Clemont, Serena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Metira said to the group.

"Sure thing, eh, Sheila, please wait for a while here, I will soon be back okay!" Clemont said to her, while she sulked.

"Hey don´t sulk, if we later have nothing big to do, I will be the whole day there for you!" He said and she instantly was happy again.

"Okay, I will meanwhile participate on the Museums tour, okay!" Sheila said smiling before she went off behind Isabella and Chelsea.

"You handled this situation quite well, for it to be your first romance, Clemont!" Metira was astounded of his sudden empathy while facing a completely new situation of a possessive and overly worried girlfriend.

"Ash, your Mom wants to speak with you, in private, and Clemont, Miss Opal wants to talk to you too, Serena can you might follow me, I want to speak with you too, before Miss Ketchum speaks with you!" Metira said as they arrived in an empty hallway, before they entered a secret door behind a book-shelf.

"Welcome to the Mountain Base of I.P.R.A.D.F, here in the Berugal and Mecosa Region!" Metira said as a similar picture as in the Nakadura University was to see.

"Ah Lady Metira, it´s nice to see you, we have arranged everything you wanted!" An employee said as he came to the group, before his face bent out into the biggest smile ever.

"Welcome back home Mr. Ketchum, Welcome Home!" he said as he shook Ash´s hand with enthusiasm, before other Employees went to do the same. (Similar situation as in Harry Potter 1).

Ash, too buff to say anything, just kept on going shacking hands until his arm was sore.

"Okay, okay guys this is enough, we have much to do for now so everyone back on their places!" Metira demanded while the last one of them shook his hand, it was a tall woman with white hair and big lab glasses; she wore the same suit like Jessie and James right now.

"Ah Professor Tecrone, nice to see you again, I hope everything went good since my departure!" Metira asked the woman before suddenly a voice shouted out.

"MOM?!" Clemont asked dumbfounded.

"Huh, oh hi Clemont, how are you big boy!" Clemonts mom said as she went to them.

"What are you doing here, aren´t you supposed to be in Johto or somewhere else to fix the machines of your company, wait and weren't you one time in Sinnoh to help by a Project, wait how was the name, ah yeah something like Dream Radar?" Clemont asked dumbfounded.

"Wait I thought that was Professor Burnet!" Ash asked.

"That is the name of my Mother, my father name was Tecrone, so I'm called Roxanne Burnet-Tecrone Lumaris for being correct!" Professor Tecrone said.

"That doesn't matter why didn´t you told me about this, why did you say, you were in Johto as Technician?" Clemont asked madly.

"Oh well, I umm, I guess it's pretty obvious that it was a lie, okay well that's not really true either, since I do repair certain machines, and work on new inventions to update them and so on, but yes, sorry, but I was the whole time here working for the secret Service of I.P.R.A.D.F. as the technician and the Inventor!" Professor Tecrone said.

"Now I know, from whom Clemont has his love for Science!" Ash whispered to Serena, who nodded in agreeing.

"I cannot believe this, so you lied to me and Bonnie the whole time of why you couldn´t come for our Birthdays, I better don´t even going to ask if dad knows about this?" Clemont said a bit annoyed and embarrassed by his mother's lies, making his mother a bit disappointed.

"Of course he knows, after all he´s my Husband!" She said sulking, while Clemont glanced at her with a disgusted face.

"And I am your son and Bonnie is you Daughter, doesn´t that count?" He asked sharply, taking Professor Tecrone of guard.

"Dammit Clemont, it´s called Secret Service for a reason, don´t go on my nerves about this, of course I was not allowed to tell you about it, dad only knows this because he, after all, is a member too, he is in charge of securing Luminose City, together with Blaziken/ Mega-Blaziken!" She said a bit offended.

"So what, does this not include us to tell us at least so we can proper worry about you, we aren´t to take part in your things, we are no spy kids, Mom, you could have at least inform us as far as you could go, but you just told us nothing about it, do you know how embarrassing it is to have birthday and the own Mother always states that she totally forgot, 7 damn Birthdays of Bonnie and Me , you have missed, and you going to make that up, believe me, when not to me then at least to Bonnie!"

"Anyways you just came in time; here are the Persons you asked for, Metira!" Professor Tecrone said, giving up and not able to continue arguing so she just ignored her son´s bickering, as she looked at a few newcomers who stood beside her, one had red hair and a strange kind of machine on his arm, while the other was Blond and wore a long blue coat and Black Pants with matching boots and silver security glasses, next to him stood a girl who could have been Misty´s little Sister, she was fairly normal dressed.

The other Persons where A few old friends of Ash.

"Hey Solana, Kellyn, how are you Guys!" Ash asked.

"We are fine, we came here to discuss a few Important things with Miss Metira and the Leaders of the different I.P.R.A.D.F bases, for the new-building of the I.R.A.O., the International Ranger Association of Olymgard, and the new Ranger Schools here in Olymgard, fusing both I.P.R.A.D.F and the Ranger, Schools together!" Solana said, before she looked around.

"Huh I don´t see Brock, doesn´t he travels with you anymore!?" Solana asked, while Ash grinned.

"Nope he´s not, he had to take over the Gym again, but I heard that he finally has given it to his brother Forester, he`s now together with Misty!" Ash said.

"I see, well I guess now he truly can fulfil his dream of becoming a Pokémon breeder!" She said thinking about.

"Oh well anyways, I'm happy for them both!" Solana said.

Meanwhile Professor Tecrone introduced some other People.

"These are Wes and Rui (Hi!), Michael (Hello!), from the Orre Region, Lunarick, Solana, Kellyn, Kate, Ben and Summer and this is Miss Erma, from the Ranger Association and my old Professor of my Study-years, Professor Hastings!" Professor Tecrone said to Metira, who nodded greeting them having an amused Glance at Wes who looked around in awe.

"Well, well, I was hoping you three will find the time to get here, since we also have some Crypto Pokémons here, who either travelled in over the Dune realm , or because of some Team Cipher members who came to us and then joined team Chaos!" Metira said to Wes, Michael and Rui.

"It´s nice to finally meet you truly in uniform and in a better location, Miss Metira!" Michael said, while Wes nodded.

"So this is the Trainer you told me about Roxanne!" Professor Hastings said as he scanned Metira.

"She looks strong, has a nice shape and she seems to be well trained!" Professor Hastings said as he blushed.

"Unfortunately she is too young, why such a nice girl doesn't is to find in my Age!" He said dropping his head while Metira eyerolled in annoyance.

"I heard that, you old Jerk!" Erma said enraged, giving him a chomp with her baton, which resulted in a laughing fit of the Rangers and Ash and .Co.

"Anyways, I brought you what you asked for Roxanne, the newest construction plans for the newest version of the Capture Styler, the Catchcom, I have built some new features in, for example a map of different Regions, Satellite- and heat-camera function, pocket-lamp, GPS-navigation and so on, I also build in the possibility of calling for similar Pokémon you once had captured, so if you find yourself in a situation where you need such a Pokémon, the Catchcom imitates its Help-cry, but the best is, the Catchcom is Water-, Scratch- and shockproof!" Professor Hastings said proud of his hard work.

"Awesome, now we have new devices for our new Agents and Rangers, are they already tested?" Professor Tecrone asked him, but Professor Hasting dropped his head again.

"Unfortunately, I hadn´t anytime to test it or to let it being tested, it was a call in last minute, and I just so got to the Plane to fly towards Kalos!" Hastings said.

"Good thing we just got three new Recruits who might would love to test it for you!" Professor Tecrone said as she glanced at Jessie, James and Meowth who looked around looking quite out of place, in their new Uniforms without the signature red R on it.

"Yoho, you three, would you mind to come for a second with me, I´m going to give you your Gadgets and set you up!" Professor Tecrone said.

"Do we have to get another needle?" James asked shivering.

"Unfortunately yes, we still have to set in the GPS Nano-data-chip and to set it up for sending and receiving of Data, so we can send you the needed Data-information and receiving your exact position on the world, so we won't lose you!" Professor Tecrone explained them as the Four of them went away to her lab.

"Hey Mom, i´m not already done with you!" Clemont shouted.

"Later Sweetheart!" Professor Tecrone said sweetly, before closing the door to the Elevator.

"Dammit, there I see my mother for about three years finally again, and she doesn´t even takes the time to explain to me, why she lied all this time to me about her real work!" Clemont said enraged before calming down.

"Well alright let´s get this over, where do I have to go Metira?" He asked as Metira nodded and showed him the room, she calibrated the Sender and Receiver for a video conference; she did the same in Ash´s room for him to be able to speak with his mother.

"So Serena would you like to follow me!" Metira asked her while she nodded since she also wanted to give Ash some alone time with his mother, to settle things.

"So Serena , please sit yourself in one of the couches!" Metira said while Serena nodded and did as told.

"So, well then let´s have a talk.

Alright where to begin, ah yeah first off I would like to hear you telling a bit about you, about your hobbies, for both your profile and just so I get to know the Girlfriend of my Brother!" Metira explained.

"Profile, why do you need a Profile of me?" Serena asked suspicious.

"Well logically for our Files!" She said to her.

"I see, well where shall I begin, My name is Serena Newland, I´m 16 close to 17, I live in Vaniville in Kalos, and I´m momentarily beginning a new Adventure here in Olymgard together With Clemont Lumaris and my new Boyfriend Ash Ketchum with whom I had travelled now for about a year in Kalos, and solved countless conflicts and dangerous tasks.

According to new information, I also was dead for about five six minutes before being revived thanks to Ash and the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas, and I still haven´t any idea of how to ever repay him this, but all I can say for now, is that I am now connected to him in a way no one else is, we truly can say that we are soulmates, soul-relative!" Serena told while Metira nodded and tipped on a laptop.

"How do you describe your relation towards Ash from the Day you first met until you saw him in Kalos back again, and from that day to today?" Metira asked.

"Oh well I met Ash, as I was 7 Years old, I had been kinda been brought in the summer camp against my will.

We lived for a short time in Kanto because my Mother had to care about my Grandmother a bit, to help her in the house, for us was it like a visit on the country side of live, only that we travelled so far for it.

I Still remember as if it was Yesterday!" Serena said as she remembered.

**Flashback:**

_**Ten years ago, Serena´s pov:**_

"But Mommy, why do we have to leave Kalos?" I asked my mother for the hundreds time.

"Because Grandma needs our help in Kanto, and during the summertime you will going to the Summercamp of Professor oak, so you have at least a bit of fun, I am sorry but since Grandpa is dead, Grandma has so much things do on her own, and I as her only daughter just have to help her somehow, or not!" Mother said a little bit annoyed while she tried desperately to relax as we were about to land, even though that she hated to fly in a plane.

2 Hours later:

"Seriously, how can people endure this every week, frontier workers must be crazy!" Mother said as we finally went out of the Airports checkout, earning a few angry glances, while she couldn´t care less about them.

"C´mon mom, since we have to be here I want to get as soon as possible to Grandma, at least one happy thing about the whole case!" I said enraged, I admit I exaggerate the whole thing and I was quite sassy, little I know my Mom hadn´t it easy with me, but young as I was, I was quite selfish.

"I´m coming, I´m coming, geez first you whine now you bicker, I hope you will at least make one friend in the Camp!" Mom said annoyed.

"Oh well I could have enjoyed my summer with Friends, but I have to come here, I even had to cancel my participation on Shauna´s birthday party because of this, the party of my best friend, for her eight birthday!" I said huffing in anger while my Mom was about to tear her hair.

"Oh please Serena, I could have done also many other things at home, but I was unfortunately an only Child, who else is supposed to help Grandma, when not we, I swear, someday when I am grey and older, you may too will experience the same situation as I now, and then I will remember you, however you may then at least have a partner on your side, as I said who else will do it if not we!?" My Mom argued while waiting for a taxi.

"Maybe you alone, I could have stayed at Shauna´s, as we had planned before you threw all of my plans over, even Calem is coming to Shauna´s birthday!" I replied even more enraged, both of them were my BFF´s and now I wasn´t even able to celebrate the Birthday of my Best and oldest friend with her.

"C´mon Serena, I also had to throw my plans over, since Dad has vanished to live with Marissa, I also have no real time for myself anymore, I even had to take my work-holiday to go to Grandma!" Mom said and I was silent, it was an critical theme when Mom spoke about Dad, who left her 5 years ago, as I was 2 years old, for her own once best friend Marissa.

She never forgave it to him and since that day she hated Marissa from the deepest of her heart and cursed her to the deepest of hell.

"I know, i´m sorry!" I siad as I dropped my head, silent tears flew over my cheek as I cried, I knew that I was the reason dad left us, he even said it to myself, that I ruined his life, it had been a long time I had to trust a male person again, the first one to bring back my trust in them was Calem.

Unbeknownst to me, I was about to encounter a boy who I learned to love, more than everything.

"I´m sorry too, I didn´t wanted to bring that up again!" Mom said as she hugged me tight, I softly cried in her arms, as the taxi came.

"Let´s just try to somehow enjoy this, I know it will be hard but please, at least try to find some friends, you know the Camp will start in a week!" Mom said and I nodded drying my tears, as we drove towards Pallet Town.

I had to admit, it do still was a beautiful little town, and I could see the Pokémon Laboratory of Professor Oak, where the Summer camp was to be hold.

"Well we have arrived, Miss, Oak-way number 45!" The Taxi-driver said as he stopped the car in front of a House.

"Hello, Grace, it´s so nice to see you again, we haven't met for a long time, oh and Serena, how tall you have become, and such a fine young lady!" Grandma said as she came out of her house, I admit, even though the whole travel was against my will, I still missed to see Grandma, she is such an energetic and lovely elderly women and her cookies are the best.

"Grandma!" I shouted as I ran up to her, she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"You really have become so tall, I still remember how you were so little that I could take you on my arms but now, I guess I would only hurt my bones by doing so, haha, anyways why don´t you go say hello to the neighbours next door, she is a very nice women although she has endured terrible things, and her son is a very polite and energetic boy, he always comes to me with some cake his mother had made, he usually comes once a week!" Grandma said.

"Granny Newland!" Suddenly a new voice exclaimed.

I turned away to look as I was surprised by the sight which appeared before me.

"Ah there he is, Good Morning Ash, how are you!" Grandma asked.

"I´m fine Granny, ah nice to meet you I am Ash, Ash Ketchum!" The boy said as he bowed before me with a smile before holding his hand out, I must agree with Grandma, he is very polite indeed.

"I´m Serena, Serena Newland!" I said to him, while shacking his hand and blushed.

"So you are the granddaughter of Granny Newland, I see, hey are you perhaps also here for the Summer Camp!" He asked smiling.

"Uhmm yes!" I said shyly.

"Awesome, well then, see you!" He said as he turned around, before he saw Mother struggling with the Luggage.

"Madame, may I help you!" He asked as he spoke to my Mom, I smiled at his enthusiasm, as he brought the heavy luggage to the door.

"Where do you want me to put it?" He asked Mom.

"If you ask , just by this door there will be right, thank you Ash!" Mom said while the boy kept smiled.

"Watch out!" I shouted as he tripped over the doorstep.

I tried to catch him, but the luggage was too heavy, we both fell over, damn, mom and her dumb books.

"Ow!" I siad as pain stroke my face, I held my hand to my cheek only for it to become wet, I looked at my hand to see blood on it, my eyes got teary and I was about to cry.

"Hey, don´t do this, don´t cry unless it is a real reason to cry, Pokémon and Human are constantly hurting themselves, but there are wounds who hurt much more than others, they will never heal regardless of how often one cries, then again there are minor wounds who might hurt but whom aren´t worth to lose the precious tears, you held in for special moments, where it is worth to lose them!" Ash said as he took something out of his pocket, a bottle with disinfection spray.

"This might hurt a little bit but it soon will stop!" He said as he took a little bottle out, and dripped a few drops on a handkerchief, before he came near my cheek.

"Be strong, it soon will be over!" Ash said comfortingly, before he put the handkerchief on my cheek, it hurted as it stung me, but Ash did it so carefully that it then again didn´t hurted that much, he then put the bottle and the handkerchief in his pocket before he took out a few band aids.

"Which one do you want!" he asked me, it were band aids with Pokémons on it.

"I take the Bulbasaur!" I said and he nodded, took it and then put the band aid on the wound.

"Thank you, Ash!" I said to him, blushing, I never blushed at a Boy, not even Calem, even though I liked Calem much, but more as a friend.

"No problem Serena, I constantly hurt myself so I always have some with me, as prevention to get an inflammation at the wound!" Ash said as he embarrassedly crawled his neck.

"So you are a reckless one?" I am asked him in awe.

"No, not that much, but I like to play with the Pokémon in Professor Oaks lab, you know My Mother and the Professor are old friends, anyways, so playing with Pokémon gets me from time to time scratches, but the most I got by climbing on trees!" Ash said.

"So playing with Pokémon can hurt you!" I asked a bit afraid.

"Well depends on what you are playing, but there is practically only minor possibility that you hurt yourself while playing with them, but you just have to always remind you, that a Pokémon is also a living creature.

As long as you remember this, you instinctively are careful so that you don´t hurt them, and in turn they make sure that no harm comes at you, if you want I can introduce you to one!" Ash said confidently.

"Um yeah why not, but isn´t it dangerous!" I asked still afraid.

"No, it though is only for about two years a member of our family but it has living in well, would you like to follow me , we going to say hello, how does that sound!" Ash said and I nodded, he lead me the way to his house, who do was still a bit afar but then again rather close, in looking at the small size of the town itself, it was more like a big village.

"Mr. Mime, where are you?" Ash asked upon arriving their house, suddenly the door opened and a Pokémon walked out, strangely remembering me at a clown.

"Hey, there you are, Mr. Mime, this is Serena, Serena this is Mr. Mime!" Ash said and Mr Mime held me his hand out, I took it, carefully not to hurt it and it smiled, suddenly a woman appeared at the door.

"Oh hello, Ash, you are back, and you brought a friend with you, hello nice to meet you, I am Delia Ketchum, Ash´s mom!" Miss Ketchum, even though she didn´t had any kind of similarity with Ash, said to me, she was nice.

"Nice to meet you Miss Ketchum, I am Serena Newland!" I said politely bowing.

"Oh I see, so you must be Serena, the Granddaughter of Granny Newland, your Grandmother told me about you, nice to meet you!" Miss Ketchum said.

"Ash, did you brought the Cake to Granny Newland?" Ash´s Mom asked.

"Brought and delivered, I met Serena there!" "Ash said with a smile.

"Well then, you have earned you a surprise, c´mon in!" Miss Ketchum said.

"Here it just has become done to eat!" She said as she sat a plate with a cake on the table we sat ourselves at.

"Let´s eat!" She said as she sliced the cake in four pieces.

"Oh, Mr. Mime, please sit down with us, and eat some cake!" Ash´s mom said as the Pokémon went past the door, it looked and then with a big smile walked in and, just like a Human sat down on the table and began to eat the cake he was given to, with fork and knife.

"Wow, he´s so mannered!" I siad and Miss Ketchum smiled.

"Yes he is and a wonderful help is he too!" She said as she stroke Mr. Mime ´s head.

"Say Serena how long do you intended to stay here in Pallet town?" Miss Ketchum asked.

"For the Summer vacation, my Grandma need some help in the house-holding, since my Grandpa is dead, she is very lonely, my mother told her to come towards us, to Vaniville City , but she refused ,stating that this here was were her parents lived after they have been wandered out of Olymgard!" I said.

"Where does Vaniville lies, Serena?" Ash asked with interest.

"In Kalos, that's pretty far away from here, it´s easier to reach with the plane!" I siad and he smiled with such a shine in his eyes.

"So that means, that there are also complete other Pokémon not?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, also here in Kanto , I maybe was often here, as I was little but I always see Pokémon I never ever have seen before, my mom then tells me what for Pokémon they are!" I said to him and he had a mischievous grin in his eyes.

"Hey why don´t you come with me, I will show you Professor Oak´s Pokélab and my Friends!" He asked and I nodded.

"Can we Mom?" Ash asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let´s go!" Ash said and so we ran up on a hill from where we could look over the whole town.

"Oh wow, Professor Oak sure has a nice view!" I said as I looked down and far away.

"Yeah, but now c´mon I gonna show you my friends!" Ash said and so we ran to the Lab.

"Professor, Professor Oak, it´s me Ash!" Ash shouted before a door opened.

"Ah nee, if it isn´t Ash!" a Boy, in our age said.

"Gary, say where is your Grandfather!" Ash said through gritted teeth, I looked confused from one to the other.

"Behind in the garden, huh, who´s that Ash, your Girlfriend?" The Boy said with a jealous grin, needless to say that I blushed and backed away, even when I always did so courageous I was very scared by many things, it was just hard to accept.

"No but she´s my friend, she´s Granny Newland´s Granddaughter, Serena!" Ash said.

"Thank god, who wants to have such a loser as you as boyfriend, I bet she would be rather with me!" The Boy said with an evil grin and an interested glance at me, I hid behind Ash.

"Hey, don´t scare her got, it!" Ash said to defend me, he didn´t even commented Gary´s cruel comment.

"I will tell you something Serena, you better don´t hope too much, Ash Is more interested in Pokémon than in girls!" Gary said to me.

"Gary, are you coming, I thought we had a date!" A girls voice from Outside said.

"Coming, well then Ash and Serena, see ya!" He said with an annoying ring.

"Who was that guy?" I said, with a disgusted tone.

"That was Gary Oak, Professor Oak´s Grandson!" Ash said with an annoyed grimasse.

"He´s so full of himself, just because he has more success with girls and is better in the school than I am, and because he can brag with his Grandfather, he´s my life long rival!" Ash said with a huff.

"Oh well whatever, c´mon, let´s get to Professor Oak!" Ash said.

"Okay!" I replied.

And so we ran towards the garden behind, it was a very big Garden upon the Hill, with a nearby Forest.

"Oh wow, so many Pokémon!" I said at the sight of the masses of Pokémon I saw.

"Professor Oak!" Ash shouted as he spotted the Professor.

"Oh hey Ash, nice to see you again, perhaps you can help me, huh, oh hello, who is the pretty little Lady next to your Side?" The Professor said and I blushed.

"That's Serena Newland, the Granddaughter of Granny Newland, our neighbour; she has also come for the Summer camp!" Ash said.

"I see, well nice to meet you Serena, my name is Professor Samuel Oak, but you can simply call me Professor Oak!" He said and we shook hands.

"Ash, I need your help, this Poliwag won´t let me help it!" Professor Oak said, as he pointed at a Pokémon I never have seen before.

"Okay no problem I will help you, excuse me for a Second Serena!" Ash said.

"No problem Ash!" I siad and smiled, while he slowly approached Poliwag.

"Ash must like you a lot, Serena, I never saw it that he spent a whole noon with a Girl at all, well the girls also more or less ignore him, not to the last because of Gary, my Grandson, but Ash also never really showed any interest in girls, so far.

You must be someone special!" Professor Oak said as he looked at Ash who catched Poliwag, who tried to run away, resulting in Ash getting an water gun attack right in his face.

"You think, I thought he was always so friendly?" I said as I smiled at the sight of a drenched Ash and a laughing Poliwag.

"It´s not that he´s unfriendly Serena, it´s just that he has more interest in Pokémon than in girls, at least I always thought that, but I think he instinctively feels when a Person matches to him!" the Professor explained.

"I always was fascinated of how Pokémon are reacting to Ash´s enthusiasm, just look at this Pokémon, Poliwag, it has been found five days ago, in the Viridian Forest, it was hurt and unable to be catched, it seemed that it has a trainer, however it was completely alone, it seems that its trainer has abandoned it in the Forest, since it is here it lets no one on itself, but to Ash it instantly has developed a strong friendship, as you see!" He said as he watched Ash, who finally catched the tiny Pokémon, and tickled it, while Poliwag laughed and looked up to him with a loving glance, I saw how he bandaged one of Poliwag´s feet.

"There everything is back okay!" Ash said as he came with Poliwag towards us.

"Can I perhaps touch it?" I asked him.

"Well you can try, however Poliwag doesn´t really trust humans so be careful not to accidently hurt it!" Ash said.

"Okay I will do so!" I siad, I though was afraid, and somehow Poliwag must have felt it, because I was inches before touching it as I was greeted by a cold shower of water.

"Aaah!" I shouted, as I was completely drenched, it was my favourite dress and now it was ruined.

"Quiiiin!" I cried before I ran away.

"Serena, wait, Serena!" Ash shouted but I just wanted to get away.

"I´m sorry!" I heard Ash saying, as I was halted by a hand on my arm.

"I´m sorry Serena, it´s just, Poliwag feels when someone is afraid of it, and therefore it wants to show that it is fun to play with him, however people always misunderstand it as an act of mistrust!" Ash said as he looked at me with something like hope.

"You know, because of a same situation, Poliwag's Trainer abandoned him, it has been hurt and want´s a human who trust and understands it, it was happy and let all the fears rushing away and just made the same mistake, I know that it is sorry for what it has done!" Ash said and I stopped crying, I felt something new inside of my heart, I think it was affection, affection to a boy who had a heart for Pokémon, who understood them.

"You, you can understand it?" I asked buff, my dress completely forgotten.

"Kind off, logically not on a scale of vocal intercourse, like with you or Professor Oak, but I feel his feelings and his thoughts somehow in my Heart!" Ash said as he put a hand on his chest, I was fascinated.

"Serena mind to come a second, here are some change clothes from Gary, I'm sorry I don´t have something for the moment, better we let your dress drying, I don´t want you to catch a cold!" Professor Oak said.

"Okay!" I said, as I went towards him, and began to undress.

"Serena!" Ash suddenly shouted and I stopped

"Huh, what is it Ash?" I asked, halfway through zipping up my dress, I looked at him, he looked in another direction but I saw that he blushed and had his eyes closed.

"Please come with me!" He said, as he took my hand and went with me somewhere.

"Hey wait what are you doing, Moment, Ash?!" I shouted as I was dragged away by him.

"You cannot undress before a man, not that I don´t trust the Professor or myself, but my mom always says that it is not polite to watch a girl undressing before one, unless one has a girlfriend and is older, so please use the bathroom for that!" Ash said blushing.

It was kind of cute, to see him being embarrassed.

"Okay!" I siad , I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me, I then undressed and put my dress aside, I cracked the door a split open, Ash had his eyes closed, holding the clothes in my direction, I took the change-clothes and closed the door again, before I dressed.

"I´m done!" I siad as I opened the door.

"Okay, lets dry the dress!" Ash said as he but the dress over the heater.

"Alright, it should be done in at least two hours, plenty of time to play and don´t be scared of getting dirty, these are only Gary´s clothes!" Ash said with a grin.

"You don´t really like Gary?" I asked even thought it was Obvious.

"If you mean his moody, opinionated and conceited attitude then you're right!" Ash said with a nodd.

"He and I are Rivals since I can think of it, he always was better in anything, however one thing, caring about Pokémon, for him Pokémon are his way of fulfilling his dreams, he however though doesn´t sees them as tools but more as business partner, he wants to make them strong so that he becomes the Champ.

I too have the wish to travel the world and become the Pokémon master, however I see Pokémon as my friends, as friends who have the same goal and who are sticking together to achieve it, who become together strong and are together as one on a journey full of adventures, I want to become friends with every Pokémon, that's why I am so excited to get my own Pokémon at the day I become ten years old and can finally start my Journey!"

"I see, in Kalos it's a little Different, we begin our Journey at the age of 14 Years!" I said.

"Wait what, but that is still seven years long before you can go!" Ash said in horror.

"I know, but I think it's from Region to region different, one may can get a Pokémon at the age of 12 but one is only allowed at the age of 14 to leave the house and go on a journey alone!" Serena explained, while Ash almost fainted, he took my hand and I blushed

"You poor one, still seven years, I would die if I would do wait that long, stay here in Kanto here you at least can go at the age of ten years!" he siad and I laughed but seriously said.

"I'm sorry Ash but I have to refuse there, I will go back for the fall, and then come maybe next year back, for the next Summer Camp, if I like to!" I siad and he nodded, but dropped his head.

"Hey don´t be so sorrowful, I will come back I swear, if I have time and nothing important to do for next Year, I will definitely come!" I said and he was instantly cheered up again, then he began to think about something.

"I see, I think Kalos is bigger than Kanto not!" Ash asked as I nodded.

"Well then it´s probably because of that, that you are only allowed at the age of 14, to go on your journey, I admit, it may also be here a bit too early, but like myself I just cannot wait to actually go out and catch Pokémon!" He said.

Yeah seems so!" I said smiling.

We talked about this and that while Poliwag sat on Ash´s lap sleeping, it apologized for earlier and allowed me to touch its head, I did it with the help of Ash who showed me where Poliwag likes to be crawled.

By the while we were surrounded by many Pokémon, who wanted to be crawled, Ash, told me about much things he knew and also about those thing I didn´t, little we knew that Professor Oak was watching us smiling.

The evening came faster as I thought or even wanted and so the first day of my Kanto Summer was already over, sadly.

"Okay there we are, it was very nice today!" I said to him.

"Yes it was nice, well then Serena I meet you back in the Summer Camp!" He said and I was confused.

"Wait we don´t going to meet tomorrow!?" I asked a bit dissapointed but he shook his head in no.

"My Mother wanted to meet a friend of hers, we were invited to the Birthday of their daughter and we are staying there shortly before we come back for the start of the summer camp, I think the name was Greenfield, apparently it shall be my uncle, although he don´t really tell me anything either, anyways, I'm sorry I can´t spent tomorrow with you!" He siad to me, smiling sadly.

"Well no problem, don´t be sorry, it was a nice day, and I hope we can have again such a good time!" I said thought still a bit disappointed but I could understand it.

"Okay, I still have to do some packing; I will see you in a week!" Ash said and he wonk me goodbye.

"Goodbye, until in a week!" I said before I went inside, the whole time before I went sleeping, I had to think about Ash and how cool he was.

"This sure will be a good Summer!" I predicted.

**Flashback End.**

**No one´s pov:**

"And that was how I met Ash for the very first time, I don´t know if he remembers that though, his mind is like a Swiss Cheese, full of holes as a sieve,…, you know Metira, I might not show it, but it hurts my heart to know that he forgot all of the sweet and wonderful time we had back then!" Serena said a bit sad, before she began to cry.

"Maybe it was the effect of Mewtwo's memory erase spell!" Metira mumbled.

"What, what did you say?!" Serena said a she dried of her Tears.

"I bet he does, somehow, remember, I know that even though his mind is quite slow, sometimes he do remember things from long ago, but it seems that after the first encounter with Mewtwo his memories were erased of that time, to make him forget that he encountered Mewtwo.

However a Pokémon is always strong and not always fully can comprehend the extend of its power.

So Mewtwo actually might attacked also other memories, beside of the ones it wanted to erase, so that in the end a few Memories from Ancient time have gone missing, however they aren´t always completely lost, so there is still hope for them to return someday.

They are more locked up in a Shelf, and if something happens that somehow manages to become a key for one of these countless locks, then a new memory is released and Ash is able to remember, but then his mind has to get adjusted to this new Information until the memory becomes sharp and clear!" Metira said comfortingly, putting a hand on Serena´s knee.

I think you right, but it´s just, I feel like he don´t knows me at all, even though we spent so much time together, when I never could forget him and our promise, he had forgotten practically anything, besides of a few things, I bet he even has forgotten the Promise he gave me at the last day we spent together!" Serena said before she began to cry again, Metira took her in her arm.

"If it was the Promise to not have a Girlfriend unless its you, or to at least wait for you and to someday come visiting you in Kalos, then I can calm you, he hadn´t forgotten it, I overheard a Conversation of him and Brock, while we walked towards the Meeting, Yesterday.

He said that the Promise he gave you was the reason he never showed feelings to any other girl he encountered or travelled together, or then he flirted than not for longer than a day or even just a few hours, I mean it´s clear he´s a boy after all, but he strongly held on the Promise, he might be slow, and he might be somehow reckless and doesn´t always thinks things through, but he would never, never forget a Promise, no matter how strong one would try to erase that Memory!" Metira explained.

I see, well then I'm calmed, it makes me happy that he at least hadn´t forgotten that!" Serena said drying her tears.

"Are you okay!" Metira asked comfortingly.

"I am, do you have more questions about me?" Serena asked.

"Well it are not direct Questions, its just I want to hear about how you came to love Ash and how you coped with the Distance between you, just a bit about your life so far.

Since I.P.R.A.D.F. only has your file recently, I would love to hear more about the Girlfriend of my brother, logically are no secrets or other things, but only important info's coming inside the files, things who help us to indentificate you, if necessary, I would like to see how you are fighting and how you are as trainer, you know you are also a candidate on my List!" Metira said.

"Which List?" Serena asked suspicious.

" My possible Recruits List!" Metira said and Serena was buff.

"You want me to join your Organisation, but my dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer Ash can be proud of, my traveling with him, I mean I would have to stay here, I would get poison inside of me!" Serena said in horror.

"Relax Serena, first off is the whole thing with the Poison I gave Team Rocket a giant fake, I mean logically we are not allowed to get that harsh, it was only the Vaccination, I just said that to them, so they won't try to resist me, you know these six years here on Olymgard are more a kind of Rehabilitation Program, and I only give it to person I find worth of, and who are in the prison or fleeing.

You three will logically be able to travel through the world, , it´s like you are wandering Pokémon Rangers, whenever you come to a place where a conflict is, you just shall help Pokémon and Humans to solve it, but you travel as members, in a mission, of an official Defense Force Corps, so there will be always people who need help and if we see that you are in the nearer surrounding then we can ask you to help them!" Metira said and Serena´s eyes shined.

"That would totally get me in a better light for Ash and I would do something I later can tell my Children with proudness!" She said excited.

"Yes that's what I thought, that's also a reason of why I want the Ranger Association to fuse with us, so that every one of our members can learn from them, and that Pokémon Rangers will be more present in other Regions too!" Metira said.

"Say Metira, what exactly was the reason for you to ground I.P.R.A.D.F.!" Serena asked.

"Well that was so, ten years ago, this man, Giovanni, the momentary Boss of Team Rocket came to our Village , high up on Mount Frostwing, in Namubria City, near the old Kings Castle, Ice-Crystal Palace, he searched for Mew since he heard that it constantly visited the old castle, where its mother lived for more than 10.000 Years ago.

He also wanted to capture Goseidra, my Partner and one of the guardians over the Snow-realm, the Legendary Pokémon you saw in the fight with Kireus, last night!" Metira said.

"So you own a Legendary Pokémon!" Serena said but Metira shacked her head in no.

"As Arceus created these Pokémon out of the Elements, it put a spell on them which made them uncatchable, they search their trainer, but they don´t are able to be catched, as I arrived here in this time, Goseidra came out of his hole, from up on the top of the Mountain, flew towards me and closed me into its wings embracing me, it had waited for 10.000 years to see me again, in my time, it was still only a bird Pokémon, the last one of a long extinct Race!" Metira said and Serena could be more in awe.

"Oh wow, 10.000 years, that's a hell lot of a time!" She said.

"Not that long for me!" Suddenly a voice exclaimed.

"Huh, what the, where, who spoke there!" Serena asked.

"I´m here, next to Metira!" the voice said again.

"Oh wow, hello who are you!" Serena said at the sight of the Little bird-Pokémon in Metiras hair.

"I am Goseidra, well now in my Reduced State!" It replied.

"Oh wow, a real Legendary Pokémon and it talks, it even seems to have its nest in your Hair!" Serena said, first in awe then in confusion and then in pure horror.

"O.M.G, its sits in your hair, your hair!" Serena said as she backed away, whileMetira rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAYS, as I wanted to say, Giovanni tried to Capture Mew and Goseidra, as we wanted to attack him so to chase him away, he attacked us, his Pokémon where quite strong, he used that time the Mewtwo Ash later met, however it was no match to Goseidra, regardless of how strong it had become through Giovannis machines his force was reduced anyways, I came, I was that time Eight years old, and beat Giovanni up until he had enough and vanished, he didn´t came back since then, my mother, the Highpristess of the Frost temple congratulated me for my win, even the Peoples of the Village were happy, but I had to see, at the destruction of my Village, what Peoples like Giovanni where ready to do, jut to capture a Legendary Pokémon.

At this day I first came up with the wish to defend every Legendary Pokémon and Pokémons in general!" Metira said.

"Oh my God, that is just as in Kalos a few Months ago!" Serena said and she still remembered at the destruction Team Flare had done to get Pokémons, to feed Yveltal´s power and to get the Masterball.

"You are right, someone has to defend them!" She nodded.

"Anyways, let´s stop talking about me, tell me, what have you done during the week of Ash´s absence?" Metira asked.

"Oh well that was so…!" And so Serena told Metira her story.

Meanwhile Clemont had a talk with Alexia Opal, Sheila´s Mother.

"So thanks that you take your time to speak with me Mr. Lumaris!" Professor Opal said.

"Oh thanks, but please, just call me Clemont!" Clemont said a bit embarrassed.

"Okay well then Clemont, you also shall call me Alexia!" Alexia said.

"Alright, anyways what was it you wanted to talk about with me, I suppose it´s about Sheila?" Clemont asked.

"Exactly, first of all I wanted to apologize for her extreme clinging and her obsession with you, but since you open your heart to her she cannot show it in another way of how much you mean to her, she always just talks about you anymore since that dance, I tried to make her understanding that she shall give you some time to come clear with this new situation.

I think it was obvious that I failed to bring some sense to her, so please, I´m sorry!" Alexia said.

"But no Miss Alexia, please don´t be, I admit she can be a bit sassy, and she seems to rushing things but after all she is a wonderful girl.

She´s nice and she is a good trainer, from what I have seen!" Clemont replied.

"I thank you, yes she was under the top 4 of Kanto, in the Indigo League two years ago, she is a little Stormwind I know but please bear with her, you must know, before 4 months she was still silent, but since Topachi finally woke up she became the girl she was before Topachi´s accident!" Alexia said.

"I see, but what I don´t understand is what happened to her Sister, I'm sorry but we accidently heard you as we wanted to meet the Eevees in the Eevee garden, and accidently heard your conversation with Professor Sycamore, but please I want to know, or better said to understand what you exactly do mean with that, that Sheila was not herself during those four years?" Clemont asked bowing before Alexia.

"I appreciate your honesty Clemont, well you see, 4 years ago my oldest Daughter Topachi has been the victim of a car accident, she, her friends and Sheila where on the way back home, and Sheila and Topachi had a heated conversation, according to Helene, both began to shove each-other playfully and to play around on the sidewalk, and Sheila accidently shoved Topachi too hard, she lost her balance and fell on the street just before a car hit her, the Driver was drunken and unable to react, since that day Sheila didn´t laughed anymore, or at least not longer than a minute.

She kept falling asleep at the Hospital watching over Topachi.

As two years went by, she decided to start her journey, stating that it would have been Topachi´s wish, as solidarity to Topachi she decided to start her journey far away from here, Professor Sycamore then organised her a flight with Skylar towards Unova from where she flew by plane towards Kanto, meeting Professor Oak, Red and Green, with whom she started a Journey, she was Two years away always contacting me about her progress, and to ask how Topachi was doing, she fought the Gym Leaders and became the third in the Indigo League, then she came back, that was 6 months ago.

Her friends of that time had already started their journey in Olymgard since they weren´t allowed to travel with her towards Kanto, so Sheila also has to make her journey here in Olymgard, same as Topachi and her friends, however Sheila forbid herself to go with them, since she still made herself responsible for Topachi´s Accident.

She might like to hide behind a carefree, playful facade, to make herself popular with you, but she's a sensitive girl, which the near-loss of her big sister has been badly injured her from the inside, she needs now definitely someone who she can care about, after she felt herself so helpless as Topachi laid in coma.

However her concerns for others may pass now to the extent that she can no longer think clearly, rationally and logically, that testifies her action from earlier, she was so much in sorrow when she heard that your convoy was attacked, we had to give her a sedative syringe, when she woke up she sneaked out of the office and has travelled with the teleport to you.

She has chosen you as the one who to care about, after meeting her only a few hours ago, you freed her from the embarrassment of being the only one without a partner at the dance, you saved her life from the Glass shards and you commented her Skills as Pokémon trainer, you gave her a reason of why she wanted to be with you, you made her happy and able to smile again, something she needed and something I am most thankful for.

She might be pushy, but she doesn´t means it bad, she just wants to waste no time on useless things such as getting to know each other, so her words, she said that you both definitely would get along with eachother, I tried everything but she is extremely stubborn, I guess that's more my fault, ah and before I forgot, please, Topachi may know it now, but Sheila still has no clue about Professor Sycamore being her father, I don´t know how she will react on that information, so please keep it a secret for now okay!" Alexia said and Clement nodded.

"I will keep shut until you two will be ready to tell her!" He said and promised.

"Thank you Clemont, sigh I just hope she don´t already creeps you out, it´s honestly hard for me to follow her thought patterns sometimes, and I mean I´m her mother, after all!" Alexia said with an embarrassed laugh.

"You know I really appreciate that she holds so much of me, and I am thankful that she tries to strengthen my Self-esteem, I also am thankfully that she worries so much, but I think if it gets out of hand, into such dangerous actions as before, climbing in an untested machine, than I better watch about her.

I don´t know if she is only affected to me, wants to care and is worried about me, or if she truly comprehend, that all of her current attitude matches to a girl in love, I don´t know what exactly I am to her, but I am willingly to find it out and to protect her, she is the first girl beside of Serena and Bonnie, who notices me as a person worth to like and not only someone, they met once in a lifetime, I have to thank Ash for this.

He made me realize this and that I truly like Sheila, I mean she is a very nice girl and beautiful too, she is adorable, and if she wants to care so much about me, then it´s only fair if I do the same about her, so I beg you, please allow me to take care about her and to be her boyfriend if she wishes for it!" Clemont said, bowing before the screen.

"I believe in your words Clemont and I give my allowance but please I don´t want her to have to cry anymore, so also be careful and watch out, for her as for yourself, she has lived long enough in self-hatred and Sorrow!" Alexia explained and Clemont´s eyes shone.

"Of course I will, she will be so secure as in Arceus Protection!" Clemont said determined.

"I thank you dearly, well I must go now, they need me here, we are currently researching on how to open the Gate of Arceus´s Ruins, so we, if necessary, can call for him!" Professor Opal said.

"I thank you Professor, I mean Alexia!" Clemont said.

"Alright then, be safe and don´t you do something reckless!" Alexia said before she vanished from the screen.

"Sigh, alright, I have promised it, but I never had taken care about a girl beside of Bonnie, but I mean Bonnie is my Sister, not my Girlfriend, it´s only logically that I, as her big Brother, take care of her!" Clemont mumbled as he walked out of the room, and bumped into someone.

"Oh i´m sorry!" he said.

"Don't be, it´s good that I finally found you, Clemont, I searched for you!" No one else but Sheila said.

"Wait a second, how did you even found in here!" Clemont said before he remembered.

"Ah yeah, the thing with the Teleport, we have to speak about that, I am thankful that you like me that much but I would most appreciate it, if you do not do so reckless stunts anymore!" Clemont said.

"Okay memorized and saved, but now c´mon, you have to see the Museum, it is the Burner!" She said as she dragged him down the hallway.

"Okay, haha, I´m coming, wait for me!" Clemont laughed, before he sighed.

Meanwhile Ash had a talk with his mother about his father and his past.

"So, mom, I guess you have to tell me something!" Ash said to her while she nodded.

"I knew that someday you will come behind everything, there is a reason why I don´t want to talk about your father, not because, as you always thought, he left me, but because he died, to safe me and you!" Delia said and Ash was shocked.

"What Metira told you is the truth, I´m not your birth mother, you must see, I only was Twenty as I met you the first time.

This day haunts me every night, even though I tried to forget it, but then again it was also a good day since I met you, it was a day which will forever be burned into my memories!" Delia said as she closed her eyes and remembered this one faithful day; she lost a few tears before she began to speak.

**Flashback:**

Delia´s pov:

It was a Sunny day in Pallet town, 18 years before, Jonathan and I just were done with packing everything for the start of our Journey, in that time it wasn´t so common for Kids to leave so early, but it was more because He and I were studying in Olymgard, the Land of which my Parents came from.

"Do you have everything?" I asked him as he looked at me smiling.

"Sure thing Del!" He said, using his trademark nickname for me.

"Well then, I would say let´s hit the road , shall we!" I siad enthusiastic, we finally were completely ready to go, Jonathan had his Pokémon and I wanted to catch mine on the way.

"So the first Gym is in Pewter town, unfortunately has the Gym leader in Viridian City been away since long time!" Jonathan said.

"Say John, why didn´t your brother Spencer went with us!" I asked him, however I knew that I picked a delicate theme for this time.

"Del, I told you this all the time, I don´t like to be reminded of him!" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan Hale, you were it who told me that a Family always has to stick together, so just because your Brother Spencer made a fault by joining those people for a short time, doesn´t means that now you can let him fall, especially now that he has deserted and flee out of Olymgard, you have to help him, now even more than before!" I siad to him in an Angry tone making him afraid, I admit when I was angry at him I was just like my mother, at least that was what he told me.

"I know, I know, but I mean, he supported Crime didn´t he, I just can´t comprehend how he could do something like this, being Part of Team Chaos is something bad, it is as if Professor Oak were a member of Team Rocket!" Jonathan said.

"Now you just are ridiculous, as if the Professor would ever do something like that!" I said.

"Who knows, I also never thought that Spencer would do something like that, but he did, behind our family´s back!" he said.

"It´s hopeless, however even if he was member of them, he did it to expand his knowledge on Legendary Pokémon, I admit his membership there isn´t really a nice point on his files but nevertheless he has brought an interesting fact towards LegGua!" I said, speaking about the Ancient Clans in Olymgard, who merged together to one Group, to create the Ancient Legend-Guardians, as they called themself, or also known as LegGua, they were the forerunner of I.P.R.A.D.F.

"You mean the GS Ball, the Ball who isn´t able to be opened?" Jonathan asked, his Parents too were Members of LegGua, however they hid the Fact that Spencer joined team Chaos, under the cover of him operating on his own, undercover.

Since no one knew any concrete details about it, he was not being punished, only his family and I, as his Brother's Wife, knew about the truth, I swore to not tell my parents, who two were from the same Club.

"Yes, that thing, according to him they wanted to Catch a mighty Legendary Pokémon with it, a so called Hadios, did you ever heard about it?" Jonathan asked, beside of his Ancient ability of Aura, with which he search for lost persons, he hadn't much to do with LegGua, he never showed much interest into the things his parents were doing; therefore he also only knows minor things about the old Legends of Olymgard.

"Yes but only legends and Rumours, according to Legends, Hadios is the direct opposite of Arceus and the bringer of Death and destruction, it is said that he also was the Creator of Yveltal, but that's pretty all I know, only that Hadios is supposed to never been awakened , or released again, and that if it would be, the chaos and the destruction would be too much for the world to be able to endure, and that with its release, the end of the world would come!" I said to him.

"I see, well as he told my father where the Headquarter was, they already had packed everything away and the base was empty, but it was evident that it indeed has been a base of team chaos!" Jonathan said.

"But I don´t know what they want to do with a Pokéball, who doesn´t open itself!" He mumbled, while we walked through the Viridian Forest.

"Maybe there is a Hidden mechanism to open it!" I said as suddenly the bush before us shook and out walked a Pokémon of the Bug type.

"Oh it's a Butterfee!" I said at the sight of it.

"Alright lets go, Charmander, time to catch a Pokémon for my Wife!" Jonathan said as he released his long-time pal, Charmander, out of its Pokéball.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Jonathan said as his Pokémon did as told, it had an own mind since it refused to evolve, in order to show that it even as Charmander was strong enough, even though it lived already since Ten years with Jonathan, he got it from Professor Oak at the end of the Summer Camp we had met and fell in love together.

"Hah and done!" He said and I admit, I was so in thought that I didn´t followed his Battle but cheered nevertheless.

"Good Job John, and now the Pokéball, let's go Pokéball!" And with that kind of Battlecry I throw a Pokéball at the beaten Butterfee, closing it inside, the ball moved for three times before I stopped.

"Yeah I got it!" I cheered as I catched Butterfee.

"Alright, and now to get you to a Pokémon Centre!" I siad while we went further through the Forest.

"Say Jonathan, what do you think our Kids will be like!" I asked him catching him of Guard.

"Our kids, don´t tell me you are…?!" He asked worried.

"No dummy, I´m not Pregnant, well not yet at least!" I siad with a glance and an mischievous grin at him, while he shivered.

"Haha, no what I mean is, if we will someday will have children, what do you think they will be like, more like me or like you!" I asked.

"I hope more like me, I cannot allow them to use that stare of yours every time they want something!" He said jokingly earning a Head chomp from me.

"Oww, what was that for, it hurts!" he said.

"Well it was supposed to hurt, teaches you to make unnecessary comments about my attitude!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Oh man!" He whined, before a bright light shined.

"Hey we reached the end!" He said as he took my hand and dragged me outside.

"Wow what for a beautiful Day it is, isn´t it?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"It´s almost evening, just because you again needed to long to wake up, I hope my son will be an early bird, just like me!" I said.

"Oh lord, please not, not another early bird, my poor sleep!" He whined.

"Chomp!" now he whined twice so hard.

In Pewter town however a new unwanted Situation was to find.

"I´m terribly sorry, Miss Ketchum, but the Gym leaders aren´t there for the moment!" Sister Joy said.

"What, but how are we supposed to win our first Badge!" I said.

"I´m terribly sorry, well it seems that both have again fought each other and now separated their ways, leaving everything to their oldest son, however he is still too young to be an official Gym leader, he is only 5 years old!" She said.

"Wait what, they let a kid alone, what for Parents are they?" I said shocked to the very core.

"Well we logically care about them, but it is only for at least two days before they are coming back and become reconciled!" Sister Joy said.

"I don´t believe this, have you heard this Jonathan?" I asked, getting no answer.

"Jonathan?" I asked only for him to be complelty captured by a book.

"Chomp!"

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked me.

"For ignoring me!" I said as I pulled his ear and dragged him outside.

"Well since we can´t do anything about this, let's just head to the next city!" I said to him.

"Yeah but let´s better wait for tomorrow, it´s getting dark soon!" He said pointing at the coming Night-sky.

"I guess you are right and it begins to rain!" I said and sighed, as Raindrops began to fall.

"You can stay here if you want!" The Sister said.

"Okay we will thank you!" I said to her.

And so we went ready to sleep.

"Oh the Rain has stopped!" Jonathan said, it was already dark and the town was silent.

"Seems so, well then let´s go to sleep!" I said before I saw something.

"Huh, Jonathan what is it!" Suddenly he stood at the door of the Pokémon centre, starring outside.

"Don´t you hear this, it's the cry of a Baby!" He siad in an unusual manner.

"John, John what are you talking about?" I siad as I stood up, annoyed.

"I don´t hear a thing!" I siad to him, but he kept starring outside.

"But I heard it, loud and clearly, it comes from up the Mt. Moon!" he said in this unusual manner, as if he is in kind of a trance.

"Jonathan, please stop this, you scare me!" I siad before he suddenly opened the door and ran out, only dressed in his Pyjama.

"Jonathan!" I shouted, I knew I had to follow him, something strange was about to going on, and I cannot let my Husband running towards his end.

"Jonathan!" I shouted I was dressed in boots, Pyjama and a Jacket, it was cold outside but my Worries were too big to care about it.

"Jonathan Hale, this is not funny, come back in here instantly!" I screamed as he ran towards the Mountain.

"Is he sleepwalking?" I asked myself, something like this never happened and he knew I was easy to scare, I don´t think that this was merely a prank.

"Jonathan, Jonathan where are you?" in shouted as I was lost in the high grass I used my Pocket light to shine me a way.

"Jonathan!" I shouted, I then remembered.

"Butterfee, I choose you!" I said as I threw the Pokéball to release my catched Pokéball.

"Please fly up high and look if you can find Jonathan!" I asked it and it nodded before flying up high.

"Feee!" It made and it flew into the Direction it saw something.

"Whoa wait up!" I shouted and ran behind it, finally being able to leave the high grass, without even meeting a Pokémon, that was luck.

"Fee, fee!" Butterfee shouted pointing at Jonathan, who was about to climb up the Mountain, without any protection.

"Jonathan, what are you doing, come back down there, Jonathan, Jonathan, JONATHAN!" I shouted as he fell, I ran and began to climb towards him, he had a good lead, and strangely I met no Pokémon at all, as if they somehow avoided the Mountain.

"Oh believe me, Jonathan if this some kind off sick Prank, then better get your Ass ready to be kicked to the stars, and don´t even think about to dance with the Clefairy!" I shouted as I climbed up the Mountain, being supported halfway by Butterfee.

It lasted its time before I reached the top, it sure was a Mountain and I fell multiple times, my knees and my hands had many open scars, I was angry, very angry.

"JONATHAN HALE; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted as I saw him standing there.

"He´s coming!" He only said as I arrived at his side, he kept starring with this empty glance right at nothing, somewhere he seemed to see something, something distant.

I wanted to slap him awoken, before suddenly the air began to vibrate, I felt a mighty wave of power, something I never had felt before.

"What the heck is going on here?" Right before us something happened, as if the Space began to whirl like in a bucket of water.

"Diaaaarrraww!" Suddenly a loud cry of a Pokémon was to hear.

"Oh god what is that!" I said as suddenly a giant Pokémon appeared.

"It has Come to us, just like Grandpa always said!" I heard Jonathan saying.

I looked at him and saw that he was back to normal.

"Jonathan, what´s going on here?" I asked afraid.

"It has been foretold, ten thousand Years after that day, he will return towards us, after he has been ripped out of his time, in order to greet and to care and raising him, his Parallel-self has born an ancestry of Heroes and mighty persons, a line of Aura guardians!" Jonathan mumbled.

The Giant Pokémon stopped before us and a Tiny little Pokémon, a least smaller than the Big Pokémon, stood before us, in its arm was a little baby.

"What the, hey what are you doing with that baby!" I shouted, since I heard of the Poor five years old in the Pewter town Gym, being all on his own, I was so angry, but seeing a little Baby in the company of Two Completely different and scary Pokémon was too much to see for me.

"Human, this is none of your concern, please go away!" A Voice said but no one had Spoken.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Dialga, the Master of time, and this is my Friend Celebi, the Keeper of Time!" the Voice said, I had heard, thanks to Professor Oak, that some Legendary Pokémon had the Ability to speak over telekinesis.

"What are you doing here, who´s baby is that?" I shouted.

"This is none of your Business, leave, immediately!" the big Pokémon said.

"Stop it, I won´t allow you to hurt this baby!" I siad to them.

"Hurting, we will never hurt it, for its mother saved us all, but this baby, from where it came, was in danger and had to be brought to another place, another time, in which it will be raise to a Hero!" The Pokémon said with a reverent voice.

"Another time, what are you talking about!?" I shouted before I heard another voice.

"So it is True, all of the Stories I heard of my Grandfather were true, about the Children of Psiodeon, those Three Human Children born by a Human Pokémon hybrid, who saved the world by defeating Hadios!" Jonathan said.

"How do you Know?" The Pokémon, Dialga, asked.

"I´m coming from a Clan from Olymgard, this Clan has an Ancestry of exactly Ten Thousand Years, it is said that it resulted out of one of the Parallel-selves of the three Children of Psiodeon, the youngest, our Family earned the ability to use Aura through him!" Jonathan said before he showed his skill.

"Aura is with me!" He mumbled before he shone in a Blue shine.

"I see, you are not Lying, this is indeed the same Aura as Aaron`s, so you must be a successor of him, you say that this is Ten thousand years later, it´s just as Maya said, her prediction was true, an Aura Guardian will arrive at the day the Youngest Child will arrive in its new times, Ten millenniums away from when he was born, and that his own line shall await him!" Dialga said.

"What are you going to do, will you care about him, the Son of your Ancestor?" He asked Jonathan who nodded.

"It has been always predicted that one of our Family will become His parents, I always thought it would be my Brother, but now I know, Spencer never was able to use Aura, even though I tried to show it to him and even though he was older than I!" Jonathan said.

"So it be, from today on, You will be his father, his father of this time!" Dialga said as Celebi flew with the baby towards Jonathan who stepped forward to take the little baby who began to wake up.

"Oh my it is so sweet!" I said as he, after Celebi kissed the Baby, came back to me.

"I will see him again someday, but for now we both have to return, even though Hadios is defeated and closed away, his Followers are still a treat to our world and our time, we have to go before it is too late!" Dialga said.

"Delia Ketchum, we will definitely meet again!" Celebi said, before it came a last time towards me.

"Good bye my friend I will miss you, but someday we will meet again, please be friendly to myself in ten thousand years!" it said before it flew back away towards Dialga.

"Unnamed Hero from another Time, we will meet again, on that we will save this world together another time!" Dialga said.

"Diaaarraaaw!" I screamed, opening some kind of time gate, before vanishing in thin air.

"Oh my God!" I said as I fell on my knees, I looked at the baby in my arms, it was a boy as much as I could see, it had Black hair and a cute face.

"So this is my Ancestor!" Jonathan said, as he looked at the baby.

"Time sure is a strange game of Nature!" He said.

"Well seems like we have to start our Journey another day!" he said, I sighed but smiled.

"Yeah, seems so!"

"We cannot simply give it away anymore, since we promised it towards Dialga and Celebi!" Jonathan said and I nodded still too buff about all of this.

"Alright then let´s go and, uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly I saw Jonathan fall.

"Butterfee, Quick!" I shouted, as I ran towards Butterfee and Jonathan, I carefully layed the Baby on the ground.

"Please hold on Jonathan I'm coming!" I shouted, I tried to reach for him.

"Butterfee, get him nearer I almost have him!" I shouted and Butterfee, tried his best, but He was just too heavy.

"I will get you, I will get you!" I cried as tears began to flow, I stretched my arms and seconds before Butterfee´s forces were fully drawn out, I got his arm.

"Hold on strong, I will drag you back up!" I shouted tears streaming down my face.

"Delia let go, I'm too heavy, you will fall too!" Jonathan said.

"Bullshit, as if I let you go, you will come back up I swear, don´t lose your courage!" I screamed I horror I tried to drag him up but he was too heavy.

"Arrrgggghhh!" I shouted as I tried it, but it was no use, he was too heavy and he was not able to find support to pull himself back upwards.

"You have to let go, you will fall too if you don´t!" Jonathan said to me.

"Forget it I won't do that, I cannot let my husband die, NEVER!" I screamed.

"YOU HAVE TO; IF YOU DIE, WHO WILL CARE ABOUT THE BABY!" He screamed at me, he never had done that before.

"IT DOESN´T MATTER; WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU; I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed.

"YOU HAVE TO; YOU PROMISED IT; YOU MUST CARE ABOUT IT; I AM TOO HEAVY, I WILL ONLY RIP YOU WITH ME INTO DEATH; SO LET GO DELIA; LET GO; SAVE YOUR LIFE AND CARE FOR THE BABY; THAT IS ALL WHAT MATTERS; YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF EVEN ONLY ONE OF THE DESTINED CHILDREN WILL DIE BEFORE THE FAITHED DAY!" he screamed and I knew all along what he meant.

"BUT; BUT; I CAN´T; I WON´T; I CAN´T LIVE WITHOUT YOU; I LOVE YOU JONATHAN; PLEASE DON´T LEAVE ME; HOLD ON I WILL RESCUE YOU; HOLD ON!" I screamed as only his hand was in mine, and his life depended on me.

"I´AM SORRY DELIA; BUT THE KID IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN I; IF IT DIES BEFORE BECOMING A MAN; THEN THE WORLD WILL FALL APART AND OUR END WILL COME; ONLY THE THREE DESTINED CHILDREN WILL BE ABLE TO AWAKEN THE OLD GODDESS WHO IS ABLE TO DEFEAT AND DESTROY HADIOS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Jonathan shouted.

"JONATHAN HALE; YOU ASSHOLE; AS IF I CARE FOR A PROPHECY OF WORLDS TO FALL; MY WORLD FALLS IF YOU DIE; YOU KNOW THAT; PLEASE DON´T DO THAT TO ME; HOLD ON, LIVE ; LIVE WITH ME; PLEASE ,YOU LOVE ME NOT; DON´T YOU, THEN HOLD ON AND YOU WILL BE IN MY ARMS AGAIN!" I shouted, it became insane literally, I was so afraid of losing him that my mind broke and all what's left was insanity, the thought of losing him brought me out of my mind.

" I´m sorry Delia, live, live and care for him, live and then maybe, someday you can forgive me, I´m sorry, I love you Delia, goodbye!" and with these last words and a sorrowful smile on his lips, he let go of my hand, I saw him falling into the dark abyss.

"JONATHAAAAAAAAN!" I screamed, trying to catch his arm, he looked at me and formed with his lips ,`I Love You Delia´, I wanted to save him, to hold him but it was too late , he was gone in a few seconds, I couldn´t hear his arrival at the ground over my cries, but there was something different I heard, something which ignited a flame of rage, a fire of hate inside of me, the baby cried.

I looked at it, and rage overcame me, as I began to snap, because of that Baby Jonathan died, because he heard its voice he climbed up the mountain and died, I took the damn bundle and was inches before throwing it down the abyss too, before I reminded me of something.

"The baby is our future and without it, we don´t will have a future anymore, our world will fall apart!" My father told me as little girl.

"Three children born in the flow of time, driven by innocence in a lake of hate, anger and greed.

Taken away by the master and servant and concealed, before the eyes of all hidden, one, wise, such as the time, one as courageous as the smallest Pokémon and one as strong as a bull.

Hidden and divides is the family, away from each other through time and space, young yet so powerful, a miracle predicted towards them.

A prophecy to fulfill, they have to grow up, to bring the murderer of the mother, the goddess and millions to justice.

But if only one dies before to the adult it counts, so will this or that world, time and space disappear, and only darkness will remain.

But keepeth, because even the light brings the darkness, and only the expanses of Time and Space can reveal what lies beyond the Truth!" Grandma always teached me the old Prophecy of Olymgard.

"LET GO DELIA; LET GO; SAVE YOUR LIFE AND CARE FOR THE BABY; THAT IS ALL WHAT MATTERS; YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF EVEN ONLY ONE OF THE DESTINED CHILDREN WILL DIE BEFORE THE FAITHED DAY!" I heard Jonathan´s scream, I heard the babies cries, I heard my own cries, and I hugged it, the baby I was inches away of throwing away, the baby Jonathan gave his life for, almost died because of myself, through my hand, I wanted to murder a newborn who was innocent about anything concerning him, I trembled, I looked at my hands, the hands stained with blood and dirt, looking as I felt, I had to puke, my whole body hurted but my mind Screamed one word, murderer, I began to be disgusted of myself.

"Let´s go Butterfee!" I siad.

"Butterfee?" I asked as I didn´t got an answer, then I reminded me, that its Pokéball fell together with Jonathan, and that it now was free again.

"Miserable, faithless filthy beast!" I mumbled as I began to descent the mountain, traumatized and crying I went away through the High grass, towards Pewter town, the dawn broke on as I arrived the town.

"Hey, hey you, are you Miss Delia Ketchum?" I heard a voice; I looked in the direction, to see one of the many Officer Jenny´s from Kanto.

"Yes, who asks!" I asked annoyed still crying.

"The Sister Joy was searching for you, you and your Husband left and all your things where there, but tell me where´s your husband and what where you doing in the Middle of the night at Mt. Moon, don´t you know how dangerous it is!" She said before she noticed the little Bundle who was moving

"Woah hey wath the, let the kid go!" She said releasing a Pokémon.

"Sister joy said nothing about you having a kid, so where did you get it from, I bet you kidnapped it!" She said.

"Let I go or I have to force you to it!" She shouted.

"You don't believe that I will let go of this baby, my Baby, this Baby, the Baby JONATHAN GAVE HIS LIVE TO PROTECT!" I screamed so loud, that at least half of the town had to be awoken by now, but rain, yelling, Climbing up and down a mountain, was too much for me, I cried tears mubling his name before all forces left me and I fell to the ground on my back still protecting the Baby, who was awoken by the scream.

"Hello, here speaks Officer Jenny from pewter town, we need an Ambulance near the Pewter town, and bring a Baby transport with you, quickly!" that was all I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up two days later, I was weak and felt myself as if a ton of bricks hit me, Professor Oak was there, he told me that they have found Jonathan´s corpse at the foot of the mountain in a gorge, his Pokéballs shattered to pieces, the Pokémon badly injured and barely alive, they had been brought in the Pokémon centre but it was not said that they would survive anymore, I was sorry for them, Jonathan was their trainer for a long time.

The Baby has been brought in a care station, I wanted to see it, but I wasn't allowed to, officer Jenny wanted to examine me to Jonathans death, useless to say that they didn´t believe me, however they hadn´t any evidence of me pushing him down, in the end only Professor Oak and Spencer Hale, Jonathans Brother, as well as his family, believed me.

Since they found out that Jonathan and the Baby more or less had the same DNA, they allowed me to raise the baby, I decided to call him after Jonathans momentary state, Ashes, that´s all what was left of him, therefor I called the boy, Ash Ketchum, to always remind me of what was lost in order for him to live, as the years went by I began to regret the name a little but I had to admit, that Ash had become the best which ever happened to me, even when our meeting was followed by faith´s right hook.

**Flashback end**

"The boy I once offered my heart lives in you and in you our dreams will become true!" that's what I always thought as I looked at you, and I regretted that I wanted to kill you, I regretted it more than everything I ever regretted, I know I never can make up for all of this, for all the years I denied you the truth Ash but it was too hard for me to tell you, I feared that you would leave me and that I then would be totally alone, you might don´t know it, but even today I still have nightmares about this night!" Delia said to her son who sat there crying, he was angry, hurt, full of grief, anxious, and still full of admiration for a man, he had ever called a coward, that man who once gave his own life for him.

"I´m sorry mom, I never knew, if only I had known, I would never have called him a coward, now I understand why you never told me about him, why there were never photos of him, and why you always yelled in the sleep his name, I always thought it was the day he left you for some reason, if I had known what was the truth, what lied beyond the truth, I would have been proud of him, as one can be proud of such a courageous, selflessly man, I would have called him my hero, if I had known what he had done, in order for me to life, I forgive you mom, I forgive that you lied all this time to me, and I hope that you can forgive me for being so full of myself and so annoying over this, that I hurt your feelings whenever I bad mouthed about Dad, you may not be my real mom, and Dad might not be my real dad, but you two are the only ones I rightfully can call that way!" Ash said and he wanted to hug his mother.

"If you were now here I would take you in my arms and hug you till you would be ad slim as a sheet of paper!" Delia laughed drying off the tears.

"And I couldn´t then be any happier!" Ash said.

"So that means that in a week the fate of the world will unfold itself!" Ash asked and Delia nodded.

"In a week they will release Hadios, and then the world must face a war with no winner, we all going to lose something in this Battle, so we try for it to not even happen!" Delia said.

"All of this was predicted and it will come , for sure but don´t be afraid, when we face it, our friends stand at our sides, we are never alone in this!" Delia said.

"I guess you´re right, anyways we still have much to do so I have unfortunately to say goodbye!" Ash lied.

"You are a terrible liar, you got that from Him!" Delia said and Ash laughed.

"Well then, I see you, for sure!" Delia said and so with a Last Wonk they blackened the screen.

"Serena, Serena, I have to see her, she understands me, there is no one I will see now more!" He mumbled as he ran out of the Room, fiercely holding back tears.

He ran through the hallway towards where Serena and Metira sat in, however he had to search long, very long.

For they were somewhere else, somewhere completely different.

"Beware, for also the light can bring the darkness!" Ash mumbled as he ran through the hallways of the different Levels searching for the Girl he wanted to see now more than everything.

"If only one dies, before to the adults it counts, the world will fall apart!"

"And thus the world shall turn to ash"

"This and the other world, Time and space will be erased and only Darkness remain!"

"A prophecy to fulfill, they have to grow up, to bring the murderer of the mother, the goddess and millions to justice."

"Only the expanses of Time and Space can reveal what lies beyond the Truth!"

Countless of thoughts ran through Ash's mind as he searched for Serena and Metira.

**A/N Reread and edited and advanced, Next Chapter we see What Serena more has to say, hope you enjoyed it, read and review guys, thank you.**


End file.
